The Medjai's Fate
by HerbalTea-and-Tarzan
Summary: Fallon is Evy and Jonathon's cousin, and she's on a mission to find Hamunaptra where her parents mysteriously disappeared. She, her best friend, Kelly, and brother, Adam, join the group and their old friend Rick to solve some mysteries, but their efforts are thwarted by the Medjai, whom Fallon keeps dreaming about. And things get worse when they break an ancient curse. OC/Ardeth
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own my characters, the rest belongs to Universal.

Part 1

It was around five o'clock in the afternoon at Hamunaptra. The French Legion troops were gathering at the small wall surrounding the city, all of their guns loaded and wits ready to fight. They were all dressed in white to keep from the majority of Egypt's burning sun off of them. The first in command sat atop a chestnut colored horse, his sword drawn waiting twenty feet behind the second in command, Rick O'Connell, and the two women dressed up as men. Only Rick and his Hungarian friend, Beni, knew they were women and they did their best to keep it a secret from the other men and the commander.

Kelly Braddock posed as a man better than Fallon Carnahan. It was probably because Kelly forced Fallon to cut Kelly's hair into a short, cropped wavy bob to her chin.

"I'll pull it off as a boy here and a flapper girl back home in the States," Kelly had told her.

Fallon on the other hand, who adored her hair the length it was, decided to put it in a low ponytail with a piece of string and pin it to her scalp so it wouldn't show through her cap. Kelly was from America like Rick, and they had been friends since they backed each other up at a local bar fight in Cairo. Rick started it, of course. They met Fallon who was just fresh out of Oxford University in England and not long after they had a mutual friendship. She was a young Egyptologist with an eye for keeping out of trouble. That changed several years later. Kelly had finished her degree in Ancient Warfare back home in the States and she returned to Cairo to find Rick and Fallon in the same place. That was when they decided to follow Rick into the French Legion, disguised as boys. Fallon was completely against it when Kelly brought it up, but she changed her mind when Rick told them where his men were considering going. They took on aliases similar to their own names; Kelly being Cal Bradley, and Fallon being Farren Callahan. They surprised Rick by revealing their identities to him. It only made him angry. But throughout the adventure together, he lightened up about it, since they were doing nothing that could take their lives.

"I don't know about this. Maybe we should take refuge inside. I really would rather be inside Hamunaptra than out here, please, please, please!" Fallon babbled on, her back slumping against the wall as she hugged her gun.

"Yeah, I think you guys should sit this battle out," Rick said, loading his belt with extra ammo.

"WHAT?! I don't think so! All of this training for nothing? No way! Come on, Fall-Farren, it's no big deal," Kelly said.

"I don't care any more," Rick cut in, pointing his finger at her, "If anything were to happen to you two, I would forever regret turning you two away when I found out you were here. Now go find a place to hide."

"Rick, I have all of the training done from college and here. I can take a battle," Kelly protested.

"I know that. But Farren can't. She still can't aim after these past two months," Rick said.

"Then let Farren go. Let me stay and fight," Kelly kept going.

"What if I just leave?" Beni said.

"No!" Rick and Kelly bellowed together. Kelly put her hands on Rick's shoulders.

"I can do this," she said. He searched her eyes and he pat her shoulder. She pat his and they took their positions, Fallon still crouching against the wall, hugging her gun.

"Fallon, just stay where you are, make sure you can't be seen by any of the soldiers coming at us, okay?" Rick said. She nodded, her face starting to twist into a face strewn with utter fear, as if she was going to cry. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, quickly. "We'll come find you when this is all over, okay?" Fallon nodded.

Kelly looked down at her sadly. "Fallon, I'm sorry I dragged you into this," Kelly apologized. She hugged Fallon. Fallon hugged back, almost immediately regretting her decision to do this. But Hamunaptra...she needed to be here, and if this was the only option she had to make her way here, then she was glad that she took it.

All of a sudden, the commander of their fleet took off on his horse into the city, abandoning them all. Beni turned to Rick.

"You just got promoted," he said.

"Prenez vos positions!" Rick shouted in French aiming his gun at the riding forces of enemy soldiers. Kelly took a deep breath. "Ready!" Then, Beni shook his head and dropped his gun, running into the city as well. "Steady!" Rick continued. Fallon covered her ears. "FIRE!"

Gun shots were released and reloading filled the air along with the screams of the shot and wounded. The enemy soldiers shot back, their horses jumping over the wall over Fallon. Kelly and Rick fought mightily. Fallon shut her eyes to escape the sight of death around her. The fellow men she had grown to know were dying at her feet. The noise of fighting and gun shots and horses were dying down as they moved more into the city. Fallon got up and started to look around, she could not hear any moans from the wounded. She only encountered several living horses.

Kelly and Rick had escaped into the city, the only fighting survivors. They dodged gunshots by hiding behind ancient obelisks and separating for short times in different directions only to meet back up with each other.

They saw Beni entering a tomb, trying to close the heavy stone door behind him. An escape! "Beni, get inside! Hide, Beni!" Rick shouted at him. Kelly and Rick ran as fast as they could towards the tomb where Beni was, only he started to close the door, each push blocking their form of sanctuary. "Hey! Don't you close that door! Don't you close that door!" It was fully closed by the time they got to it and the bullets were still flying at them, so they got out of the doorway and continued running.

They met a dead end when they came to the face of a cliff that bellowed high over them. They stopped in front of an old statue, slanted from age and time. They were surrounded by the enemies on their horses.

"Like good ol' times, right, Rick?" Kelly said.

"Yup," Rick said. They looked at each other nodded and closed their eyes tightly, waiting for them to shoot. But they didn't. Instead hollers of fear came from them and they fled from the city immediately.

Kelly and Rick opened their eyes confused. They heard faint whispering in what sounded like Ancient Egyptian coming from over them. They looked up only to see the statue they knew to be Anubis, glaring down at them. The city echoed with jackal cries and howls.

"Is the statue speaking?" Kelly gaped.

The sand around them began to throw itself at them in large bursts. Kelly and Rick screamed, waving their arms around to block the sand shooting at them. They got out of the way until the sand stopped spazzing. The sound opened up into what looked like a face.

"Run," Kelly said.

Fallon threw her gun to the ground, looking around her at the many bodies of soldiers she had grown to know well. Many of them had wives and children, and here they were, all dead, blood pooling around them from the deep sword wounds inflicted by the desert people they fought against. She saw no one breathing, no one alive. Her breathing became heavy and her eyesight became blurry. So much death...It was so much easier to handle the sight of death if the deceased had been an Egyptian Pharaoh that lived over 2000 years ago. But this... The echoes of gunshots rung from inside the city. The battle was still going on.

Kelly...and Rick! She searched the bodies but none of them looked anything like Kelly or Rick. Which meant they were probably still alive somewhere, probably still fighting within the city. If they were still alive then she would try to do what she could about getting out of the city.

Fallon saw three saddled horses without their riders. Approaching them slowly, she grabbed the three horses by the reigns. They whinnied as she grabbed the reigns and tried to keep them steady while talking to them with a reassuring voice.

"It's alright! It's okay," Fallon said to them, petting a white horse's neck. It wasn't working. She needed to find Rick and Kelly, if they were still alive, and she didn't want to waste time trying to calm the horses down. "Hetep-k na!"

She repeated the Ancient Egyptian phrase to the horses, each quieter than the last as the horses began to calm themselves. With the horses, Fallon lead them back towards Hamunaptra searching around frantically. She put on her guard when she saw enemy warriors riding out of the city, riding past her and shouting. They hardly noticed her, and as soon as they were riding out of sight she let her guard down, puzzled. They seemed scared, and their shouts did not sound victorious. There was still a chance that Kelly and Rick and maybe some others were probably still alive. She could hardly see ahead of her with her cap hung low in her face from trying to hide her identity. She stuffed her hat into her pocket and pulled all of the pins and the tie out of her hair, letting it loose down past her shoulders.

"Rick! Kelly!" She cried. What was she doing here? All in pursuit of the truth, and look what she got herself into. She had spent days searching the grounds in search for anything, anything at all. Just a clue. And nothing. She just didn't have enough time! She needed more! But right now that time needed to be spent looking for her only companions. Or she would suffer like her parents did.

At the sound of screams and shouts coming from within the city, Fallon saw Kelly and Rick sprinting out of the city towards Fallon. She let out a sigh of relief.

They caught up to her and she handed them each a horse. They gladly took it.

"Thank God, you two made it out alive," Fallon said, mounting her horse.

"Just barely," Kelly said.

"Let's get out of here," Rick said. Just before he mounted his horse he looked up. Perched upon the tall cliff behind him was a group of people aligned at the edge gazing down at them. They did nothing just stare at them.

"Hey, is something wrong? What're you looking at?" Kelly asked. She looked up and saw them. She didn't say anything, only motioned for Rick to come along. "Let's go." Kelly looked to Fallon to see if she had seen the row of black clad people staring down at them, but Fallon was too busy staring ahead into the open desert, a tired and distressed look on her face. Kelly didn't feel it was necessary to tell her to turn around, it was best she didn't know.

Rick mounted his horse and they rode swiftly through the desert, the sun setting next to them as they began to head northeast back to civilization.

The Medjai kept watch as the French Legion readied themselves for the battle. It would be like any other battle that was there. Even though they were rare. As long as they did not find anything or learn anything about Hamunaptra's secrets, Ardeth's people would not have to intervene. The battle began and raged. Many of the men died on both sides, and corpses were strewn about the grounds. Two men were hoarded further into the grounds, outnumbered. The leader kept an open ear to hear if they would escape or meet their end. Dressed in black, they were used to the burning and deadly heat. The leader, nearly reaching 26, could overcome anything.

Then he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his gaze back to the short wall where many men were killed. A survivor! He was probably hiding, afraid of dying, afraid of his fate, everything. He watched this soldier look around and drop the gun. He watched him find several horses that were alive as well. They resisted but the soldier approached them softly and spoke to them in Ancient Egyptian.

"Hetep-k na," the soldier said, the voice ringing off of the cliffs in the desert. The voice was sweet and soft and nurturing. Not like a man's at all.

The leader lifted an eyebrow at this. How did this soldier learn how to say 'Mayest thou be at peace with me' in Ancient Egyptian? The enemy soldiers to the French Legion started riding away, out of the city, scared out of their wits. They did not even notice the soldier. The soldier removed his hat. Thick brown hair could be seen by the Medjai leader. Then the soldier started taking things out of his hair and it fell down just past the shoulders. He leaned into his horse, not believing his eyes. He could have sworn he'd seen that hair before, but he was far away, his eyes could be wrong.

The soldier took the reigns of the three horses and ran back towards the city. Why three? The leader thought. More importantly, why was there a woman fighting? Or not fighting at all if she was even there? A mistake? Who would be so careless as to allow a woman into a regiment?

"Rick! Kelly!" This woman called. She was still very young. Maybe 20 years old. Another woman was part of this regiment? The two survivors ran out of the city toward her and started mounting their horses that the woman gave them. The man turned around and saw them and then the other woman saw them as well. Then they rode off.

"What shall we do about them?" One of his men asked.

"Nothing, they cannot survive without any supplies. The desert will take them," the leader said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own my characters, the rest belongs to Universal.

Part 2

"You see the cartouche there is the official royal seal of Seti the first, I'm sure of it!" Evy explained, rushing around to stand next to the seated curator, Terrance Bay, at his desk. He was observing the map that was found within the puzzle box that Jonathon presented to Evy.

"Perhaps," Mr. Bay muttered.

Evy was ecstatic when she went to Fallon who was in the archives in the basement of the Cairo Museum with Kelly and showed them what Jonathon had found. Kelly and Fallon on the other hand...were shocked. They had seen that box before, but not in Evy or Jonathon's hands. And what they found inside the small puzzle box was a map leading to the place where it was found.

Jonathon leaned into Mr. Bay's desk. "Two questions; who the hell is Seti the First? And was he rich?"

"He was the second Pharaoh of the 19th Dynasty, said to be one of the wealthiest of them all," Evy explained. Jonathon's grin grew larger.

"Alright, good, that's very good. I like this fellow very much," Jonathon said, rubbing his hands together.

"I've already dated it, this map is almost three thousand years old," Evy said assuredly. "And if you look at the hieratic right here," Evy continued, "well, it's Hamunaptra."

Fallon and Kelly caught their breaths. They had been standing at the side of room, quiet and not saying a word. They somehow couldn't find anything to say about this find. They didn't know what they could say that wouldn't start something. What could they say? That the puzzle box could not have been found on a dig in Thebes because it was found in Hamunaptra by a friend when they were actually there? That would cause all sorts of trouble.

"Dear girl don't be ridiculous," Mr. Bay scoffed, taking off his glasses and setting them on his desk. "We're scholars not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra's a myth told by Ancient Arab storytellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists."

"Yes, yes, I know all the silly blather about the city being protected by the curse of mummy nonsense, but...my research has led me to believe that the city itself may have actually existed," Evy blathered on quickly. Fallon 's hand covered her face as her fingers massaged her temples. This was going to lead them into so much trouble, she could already tell.

"Are we talking about the Hamunaptra?" Jonathon asked, hints of disbelief and hope in his eyes.

"You mean the City of the Dead, where it's said that the earliest Pharaoh's hid the wealth of Egypt? A place is said to be lost and a myth for probably a good reason? Then, yes, we are talking about the Hamunaptra," Fallon opened her mouth suddenly, interrupting Evy.

"Ah, finally speaking are we?" Mr. Bay asked, clasping his hands together and resting them on his desk, leaning forward with an eyebrow cocked. "And what do you two have to say about all of this? Evy and Jonathon brought you two in here with them. You might as well join in on the conversation."

Evy stared at them, obviously wanting at least her own cousin to back her up on this. Fallon realized her mistake in speaking and flushed a deep red in her fair cheeks.

"I...um...no," Fallon replied shakily. Kelly nudged Fallon's arm with her elbow, keeping her eyes on the ground. Fallon didn't know whether to take that as a sign of approval for her answer or to go ahead and admit their knowledge and experience of the city that no one else does.

Mr. Bay was silent and stared at Fallon. Fallon couldn't help but notice a simple hint of sadness in his eyes. "Alright then."

Jonathon sensed the tension in the room and stopped it with his carrying on. "Right, right, in a big underground treasure chamber."

The curator scoffed at this ridiculous remark.

"Oh, come on, everybody knows the story," Jonathon retorted back. "The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand. On Pharaoh's command, a flick of the switch! And the whole place could disappear into the dunes."

"And all we know is that the city mysteriously vanished around 2134 BC," Evy added in.

Fallon watched the curator handle the map carefully, lifting it up so he could better see some of the details. That is, until she realized he was bringing it too close the lit candle on his desk. Fallon stepped forward, but as soon as she did the map caught fire and the curator let out a cry. Dropping the map on the rug in front of his desk, Fallon, Evy, and Jonathon rushed to the map, patting out the flames.

"You've burnt it! You've burnt out the part with the lost city!" Jonathon exclaimed.

"It's for the best, I'm sure," Mr. Bay speculated. Fallon shot him a glare.

"This is an historical artifact, sir! We could have studied it even more, displayed it. It could have been the best archaeological find since King Tutankhamen's tomb!" Fallon hollered in disbelief.

Kelly bit her lip and rolled her eyes. Nothing was worth more than an archaeological find to her. Not even their secrets.

As the young librarian and her brother left the curator's offce, Mr. Bay stopped Fallon at the door. Kelly gave her a warning look and closed the door behind her, leaving Fallon with Mr. Bay.

"Miss Carnahan, I trust that you will drop this silly pursuit in search for Hamunaptra?" Mr. Bay stated, cleaning his glasses with his handkerchief.

Fallon pursed her lips together tightly. Evy had taken the map with her, but Fallon would have given anything to hold it one last time. Even though the memories and flashbacks were painful to relive, she was constantly drawn to the subject, despite her better judgment and Kelly's insistence to try to forget them. She let out a breath.

"I don't know what you mean, sir," Fallon finally said. Her foot tapped nervously on the rug, and she clenched her toes in her much-too-tight shoes.

Mr. Bay didn't look convinced as he stood up from his desk, arms resting behind his back. "Miss Carnahan, I understand that your parents died in their own pursuit to find Hamunaptra, and as I understand it, they may have actually reached it. But because this-this...map has come into existence I implore you to not follow in their footsteps. Do I make myself clear?"

'Oh, sir, if you only knew,' Fallon thought. Unpursing her lips, Fallon gave a weak smile.

"Of course, sir," she replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own my characters, everything else belongs to Universal

Part 3

Kelly and Fallon were rushing through the Cairo Prison, Evy and Jonathon, Fallon's cousins, rushing after them. Jonathon had revealed to them a box he "found" in Thebes. But Fallon and Kelly were not convinced. They knew he was lying. They followed the stinky warden of the prison to an outdoor cell.

"I want to see who exactly you stole this box from, Jonathon," Fallon said, completely angry. She had seen that box, three years ago. She remembered her friend had her date it and find out what it was.

"Now, now, stealing is a strong word-" Jonathon began.

"You lied to us," Evy scolded him.

"I lie to everyone. What make you all so special?" Jonathon said.

"I am your sister, she is your cousin, and she is your friend," Evy went on.

"Not very many 19th Dynasty, 3 thousand year old Egyptian puzzle boxes with maps to lost cities make their way around, Jonathon," Fallon said, steaming. She turned to the warden as they stopped at the cell. She brushed off her khaki coat over her Egyptian cotton blouse and sheer, floral scarf. Her hair was coiled perfectly at the back of her head with two chopsticks stabbed into it. She wore a matching khaki skirt down to her shins and too-small Mary Janes, something Kelly kept bothering her about. Her hat sat perfectly atop her head. "Now what is this man in prison for?"

"I can't say for sure. But when I heard you were coming I asked him that myself," the warden said.

"And?" Kelly edged. She was anxious as well. For she remembered the box being shown to Fallon by their friend also.

"He said he was just looking for a good time," the warden finished.

Through the doors from inside the cell, guards thrusted a dirty, shaggy looking man in, following after him and shutting the doors. They whacked him as he was pushed to his knees. His hair was to his shoulders and his shirt was ripped at the shoulders.

"Who are you all?" He asked in an American tone. Fallon let out a small whimper, her jaw dropping. Even Kelly was shocked.

"Oh, just the local preacher spreading the good word," Jonathon began. He pushed his sister towards the cell. "And this is my sister, Evy. And that is my cousin, Fall-"

"Rick!" Fallon and Kelly shrieked. They dropped to their knees and grabbed at the cell bars. Fallon's hat fell off her head.

"You two know him?" Evy asked.

"Fallon? Kelly? Well, isn't this a happy reunion," Rick said, shocked.

"He was my best friend several years back, we all fought together in the French Legion three years ago," Kelly explained.

"Kelly and Fallon in the French Legion? Never thought I'd hear that in my day," Jonathon said. Rick pointed at him. "You know, you look really familiar. Do I know you?"

"No, I've just got one of those faces," Jonathon began lying once more, crouching down behind Kelly and Fallon. Rick's eyes widened and he looked to his two friends.

"Would you mind?" He asked.

They moved their heads out of the way as Rick reached his fist through the bars and punched Jonathon square in the face, knocking him out.

Evy made her move. "Um, excuse me, but we found your puzzle box and we've come to ask you about it."

"No," Rick said.

Evy's face fell. "No..."

"No, you've come to ask me about Hamunaptra," Rick said to her. Kelly and Fallon held their breaths.

"How-how do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?" Evy asked, excitedly.

"Because that's where I was when I found it, I was there," Rick replied.

"You were actually at Hamunaptra," Evy clarified.

"Yeah, with these two. Didn't they tell you?" Rick said. Evy looked at Fallon and Kelly slowly standing up.

"No, they didn't," Evy said. She turned back to Rick. "But, you swear you were there."

"Every damn day," Rick said.

"No, that's not what I meant-" Evy asked.

"Yeah, I know, Hamunaptra city of the dead," Rick said, almost mockingly.

"C-could you tell me how to get there?" Evy asked, a glimmer in her eye. Rick gave her a look, as if asking if she was serious. He wasn't the only one, Kelly and Fallon's eyes were wide with disbelief. Evy looked over at the Warden, knelt down to Rick's level and covering the left side of her face with her hat. "I mean, the exact location."

"Do you wanna know?" Rick asked, his voice low. Fallon eyed Kelly nervously.

"Well, yes," Evy said, inching her face closer to the bars.

"Do you really wanna know?" Rick said.

"Yes," Evy repeated. Rick then grabbed her face and kissed her.

Letting go, Rick said, "Then get me the hell outta hear!"

"Rick!" Kelly shouted with disbelief. "Gosh, keep it in your pants!" The men started to beat him. Then they began removing him from the cell.

"Kelly! Fallon! Get me outta here!" Rick shouted over the shouting of guards taking him away.

"W-where are they taking him?!" Fallon asked.

"To be hung," the warden said. "Apparently he had a very good time."

"I'll settle this, you two. Start packing your things, we're going to Hamunaptra tomorrow," Evy said, following quickly behind the warden to the gallows.

Fallon grabbed her hat from the ground and dusted it off.

"You do realize she's going to kill us for not telling her that we were at Hamunaptra, right?" Kelly said as they started walking back to the main gates of the prison.

"Of course. But then again if we did tell her we wouldn't have been able to see Rick again," Fallon said. Kelly nodded.

"I wonder what he did to get locked up," Kelly said.

"It doesn't matter now. Evy will bail Rick out and we'll go back to Hamunaptra," Fallon said.

"You seem a little ambiguous about it," Kelly noticed.

"Just…memories," Fallon said, pushing the door open. "I need to stop by the library to get some books on Hamunaptra. You can come if you like."

They walked the streets of Cairo. Yes, Kelly remembered Hamunaptra clearly now that she had seen Rick again. She remembered just as they were escaping she saw the figures on the cliff behind them, watching their every move. She didn't have the heart to tell Fallon, for fear of scaring her. She wondered if those people were still there in that area. Then she thought of someone else.

"Hey, when is your brother coming back?" Kelly asked, lightening her mood.

"He's coming back tonight. I know you'll be glad to see him," Fallon said. "Do you want me to invite Adam to come along with us to Hamunaptra? I'm sure he'd be thrilled to see the new sights."

"Yes, please," Kelly shouted. She removed her hat and ruffled her still cropped bob. She had kept to her word about pulling off a flapper girl after the battle. Kelly often urged Fallon to go out to a bar with her in their best dresses and reddest lipstick to have a drink or meet a guy, even though Kelly never really went for guys, she preferred to keep her eyes set on Adam, Fallon's handsome brother.

Normally Fallon would be excited out of her mind about going to a lost city in the country she studied for several years at Oxford, but not this place. All she could think about were the dead corpses of men around her. She tried not to think of that though. She thought about the hieroglyphs and the treasure room that Jonathon would be so hyped up about, and the other ancient artifacts she would find there that she would give to local museums. It was a happier sight to see in her mind which made her as giddy as a school girl when she thought about it more and more.

At the Cairo Museum library Fallon put a hand to her forehead at the sight of all of the books in unorganized stacks on the ground and on the now upright shelves of the bookcases. Evy had made a giant mess, somehow miraculously knocking all of the bookcases down like dominos. Fallon needed some books, several, anything she could find on Hamunaptra and she knew that it would take ages to try to find all that she needed.

She went ahead and started to look at the spines of the books that were in stacks on the tables and desks. Kelly shook her head.

"Listen, I know you work here and pretty much eat, sleep, breathe here too, but we are not spending all afternoon in here for you to look for a couple of books," Kelly stated.

"I know, I just need to see what I can excavate really quickly. This is ridiculous," Fallon said, pulling a book about Pharaoh Seti I from a stack.

Moving to another stack, Fallon's fingers grazed the spines of the books as she read the titles, pulling out another one about lost cities of history and checking the table of contents for Hamunaptra. Adding it to her pile, she searched another stack. Her fingers stopped on a book. She hesitated before she took it out from underneath some heavier books. It was thin with a worn cover and the pages were yellowed and crisp. The simple title Medjai was what puzzled Fallon the most. She had never heard of such a thing. In all of her studies she had never come across the term. Opening the book there was only a small table of contents.

"Ah, Miss Carnahan, and Miss Braddock," they heard a voice. They looked and saw Terrance Bay, the curator of the museum walking towards them from his office.

"Mr. Bay, about earlier-" Fallon started, sticking the book she was holding on top of her pile in her arm.

"Now, Miss Carnahan, there's nothing to explain," Mr. Bay said to her.

"We've been to Hamunaptra," Fallon finished. Kelly pinched the bridge of her nose, waiting for the shit storm that she knew he would rain down on her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thanks for sticking around this long! I have quite a bit of this already written out. This is actually a rewrite of a fanfiction that I wrote ages ago, and I've had this sitting around for awhile already. So all I really need to do is revise each chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

Fallon and Kelly were in Fallon's apartment. Kelly was going to pack that night after she and Fallon were done at her place so she just hung around. Fallon stuffed her suitcase with folded skirts and blouses and khaki dresses. She didn't have much, so she packed her whole wardrobe. Kelly helped herself to a glass of cold iced tea on the counter and plopped down on a chair.

"What are we going to tell Evy when she asks us why we didn't tell her we were at Hamunaptra?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know, Kelly," Fallon replied.

"I mean, we could just tell her the truth. That Hamunaptra was a place that we just don't bring up. It was a place where there was a lot of death. It sort of scarred us," Kelly said. "Well, you, not really me."

"If that makes her happy, then we'll tell her the truth. Otherwise, it completely slipped our minds," Fallon said. Kelly took a sip of her iced tea.

"Fallon, tell a lie?" Kelly asked. "That's not like you at all."

Fallon dropped undergarments into the suitcase. "I don't know why, but almost every night for a year now, I keep having a stupid senseless dream. People, you can't see their faces, only their dark outline on a cliff, over Hamunaptra. They're staring at us as we're escaping Hamunaptra like we did three years ago."

Kelly lowered her glass. She never told Fallon. But how did she have that dream? Did she actually see? Did Rick tell her eventually when they got back to Cairo afterwards?

"Did you see them? I mean, did you actually see those people when you were there in Hamunaptra three years ago? Is the dream based off an actual life experience?" Kelly asked.

"No, I never saw them there. But the strange thing is, I'm not scared in the dream when I see them. I feel like they're supposed to be there. Watching us, watching me. And then it narrows down to one. The one in the middle. As if he was like…the one in charge. And then it's just me in the desert with my horse. You and Rick aren't there anymore. The figure and I are just staring at each other. And then I wake up, scared out of my mind. Breathing heavily. I know it didn't really happen in life but it's as if it did," Fallon said.

Kelly stared at her. "And you've been having that dream for over a year now…"

Fallon nodded, arranging her things in her suitcase.

"Let's go out tonight," Kelly said suddenly in the silence.

"What?!" Fallon exclaimed.

"We're leaving tomorrow or something right?" Kelly said. "Why not celebrate?"

"Celebrate what?" Fallon asked, grabbing her book sack and stuffing the books she got at the library earlier in it. She remembered randomly grabbing some off the shelves while talking to Kelly, not really paying attention to what she was grabbing.

"Being reunited with Rick," Kelly replied. "It's been over three years. Remember how we all got separated anyway? After we got to Cairo, Fallon, you decided you wanted to settle down and get a real job as the archivist in the museum where Evy worked as a librarian. Adam came down and got a job as a local archaeologist who went on digs down in Thebes and Luxor and Saqqara. I decided to get a job in the local Ancient Weapons museum as the demonstrator on how to use the instruments. And then Rick decided he was going to go out and seek his fortune still in Egypt. Three years of forgetting everything we went through. And we're going to the Lost City where the wealth of Egypt has been settled for over three thousand years. If we find something important, we could make it into history books. Why not celebrate?"

Fallon sighed. "I haven't been out in years, Kelly."

"Which is another reason why we should go out tonight," Kelly said. "Come on."

Fallon didn't really want to. She wasn't the social type. It wouldn't really hurt. Just get a quick cocktail then go home and get some rest.

She sighed. "Fine, but only for a little while. You still have to pack, and we have to get enough sleep for the trip."

Fallon sat at the bar that night, drinking a glass of wine and reading a book. She was dressed in a black tulle dress with sequin designs that reached her knees and some simple black pumps. She tugged at her long white gloves on her arms, making sure they were on securely. She had let her wavy/curly chocolate brown hair down; after the three years it had grown down to the small of her back and she kept meaning to cut just a little bit shorter so it would be easier to manage. But she never got around to it. She had pinned her shoulder length bangs back a little bit with rhinestone crested bobby pins and they curled even more than her hair. She felt uncomfortable in the makeup she was wearing. She didn't normally wear it except for important occasions.

Kelly went to her at the bar. She was dressed in a navy blue dress with matching pumps and a headband.

"Seriously? You come down to a bar looking gorgeous as hell, and you bring a book?" Kelly said. She ordered a shot of bourbon. She snatched the book out of Fallon's hands.

"Hey!" Fallon protested. She tried to snatch it back, but Kelly held it out of her reach.

"No, we are not here to read. We are here to have a few drinks and to meet a couple of guys. And speaking of drinks and guys, those American's have been staring at you at least as long as I've been here."

Fallon turned her head to see three young American men, cowboys most definitely trying to catch glances at her. Fallon turned her head back and took a small sip. This bar was a popular one with European travelers, mainly French and English and American.

"Come on, Fallon, it's your time to get a guy. And who better than an American? Besides, they look nice," Kelly said, turning around and waving to them. Fallon nudged Kelly.

"What are you doing?" Fallon hissed.

"Getting you a free drink," Kelly said. She looked to the Americans and smiled widely. Kelly got up but Fallon caught her arm.

"I came here for peace, not men," Fallon said. Kelly shrugged and left with her drink to watch from afar.

Fallon looked back at the men who were nudging a tall, bookish one over to her. They were smiling playfully and she rolled her eyes. She put her drink down and grabbed her book from where Kelly had put it down on the bar, opening it and reading where she left off until the bookish American came over to her side. She kept her face down. He simply smiled.

"Hi, uh…" he began. "C-can I sit here?" Fallon lifted her eyes from the pages.

"If you'd like," Fallon said. She was hoping that if she kept reading then he would see that she wasn't interested. He sat down at her left.

"Uh, can I buy you a drink?" He asked Fallon. Fallon lifted up her glass and smiled somewhat.

"Already have one," Fallon replied. He obviously hasn't done this before, Fallon thought. She and Kelly had been hit on dozens of times by men all over the world coming to visit Egypt. Fallon never took any interest in them.

"Oh, right, of course," he said. There was an awkward silence. "So, are you British? Your accent sounds like you are."

"Nope, I'm Jamaican," Fallon lied, showing some impatience and annoyance while turning a page in her book. Kelly smacked her head with her hand. She could not believe that Fallon did the 'here's your stupid sign, of course I'm British' move. The other Americans chuckled.

The American let out a stifled laugh and then a chuckle. "That was a joke, right?"

Fallon let out a fake laugh. "Yeah, it was."

"Yeah, of course you're British," the American said. "I'm Burns."

"Fallon," she introduced herself.

"Fallon…that's a pretty…unusual name. You don't meet a lot of Fallon's in the world," Burns said.

Kelly saw his American buddies let out their disapprovals of the statement, shaking their heads and quietly booing him. Kelly made her way over to them. They saw her and smiled. She held up her hand.

"Sorry, taken. That your friend over there?" She asked. They nodded. Kelly nodded too. "Yeah…he's hitting on my best friend," Kelly said. They all bit their lips.

"So, uh, what are you reading there?" Burns asked.

"Oooh, look at the time. I really should be going. I'm going on a trip tomorrow and I really should get my sleep," Fallon said, leaving some money on the counter near her drink and closing her book.

"Oh, well, where are you going? I'm going on a trip tomorrow, too," Burns said.

"Sorry, but I have to go," Fallon said, leaving.

It was getting late, so she technically wasn't trying to just get away. The American friends threw their arms in the air, giving up. Fallon walked past them and Kelly with only a glance at Kelly.

"She's a pistol isn't she?" One American, whom Kelly learned was named Henderson (his last name), said while Burns returned to them.

"Yeah, she sure is," Kelly and Burns said at the same time. Henderson smiled as he watched Fallon leave the bar.

"Burns, you completely failed with her," Henderson said. Burns nodded, sadly.

"Yeah, she seems nice though," Burns said.

"Maybe I can have a shot at her," Henderson figured. Everyone looked at him then looked away taking a sip of their drinks.

 **Weird ending I know XD Thank you for reading! Please comment, favorite, and follow :) We'll be having our favorite Medjai popping up in the next two chapters so please hang tight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all! Thanks for waiting, I'm putting up 3 new chapters all revised from their original drafts. Thank you all for being so patient as I finished up school. Please enjoy!**

Fallon and Kelly arrived with each other the next afternoon at the Giza Port where they were boarding their boat. Fallon felt relieved to have all of that make up off and have her hair twisted back up. They saw Evy and Jonathon in front of them arguing about something.

"I mean, seriously, Fallon, you could have really hit it off last night with that guy," Kelly said. Fallon laughed.

"Like I said, Kelly, I didn't go for men," Fallon reminded her.

"Still, why couldn't you have just given him a chance? He was really into you," Kelly protested. Fallon sighed.

"Who was into who?" They heard a voice from behind them. They turned and saw Rick, cleanly shaven and hair back to the normal length they were used to seeing it.

"Hey, nice to see you. You don't look like a caveman anymore," Kelly said. She turned to Fallon. "We'll finish this conversation later."

"Haha, very funny," Rick said. "Yeah, Fallon, your cousin is dragging me along for the ride because she saved my neck. She demands that I lead her to Hamunaptra. Seriously, if you guys had told her earlier that you had been there, I wouldn't be in this mess."

"And you would be hanging from the gallows without ever having this lovely reunion," Fallon smiled patting his shoulder. He smirked.

"True," he said.

Fallon grabbed out a random book from her book sack and read the cover. She furrowed her brow. What a strange title. And it was so thin too with old binding. Medjai, it was called. She couldn't recall ever hearing or seeing the term. She must have grabbed it randomly from the library the other day after she visited the Cairo prison.

"He's foul, rude, vulgar, I don't like him one bit," they all heard Evy say from in front of them. Rick went up from behind them.

"Anyone I know?" Rick asked. Evy's face was priceless that Fallon and Kelly couldn't help but laugh.

As Evy and Rick argued and protested with each other, Fallon and Kelly started boarding the ship from the ramp.

"Good afternoon to all!" They heard an annoying voice say. They all turned and saw the stinky warden from the prison.

"Oh, no, what are you doing here?!" Evy protested.

"I am here to protect my investment, thank you very much," the stinky warden said, walking on the ramp past Fallon and Kelly. Kelly waved at the air in front of her face as she twitched her nose.

"What sort of investment, Evy?" Fallon asked slowly.

She sighed. "25%."

Fallon rolled her eyes. "Why not just pay him in money?"

After they were settled in their rooms, Fallon looked at the book she had earlier. Who were the Medjai? She opened the door to her room and walked out on to the canopied side deck where there were several chairs and tables. Kelly soon found her.

"Hey, about that conversation earlier," Kelly began. Fallon sighed and rubbed her eyes with her fingers.

"Please, Kelly, could we just drop this for once?" Fallon asked. She stood up and leaned against the railing. The boat was finally moving down the Nile and she could see Giza Port vanishing.

"No, let me just play Cupid: the Kelly Braddock story just for now, okay?" Kelly said. "His pals and I were really cheering you guys on."

"I know, I could hear you all," Fallon mumbled.

"So, what? He wasn't your type? He insulted you? He was as boring as a brick wall? What? What was wrong?" Kelly edged. "Are you just never going to be looking for romance?"

Fallon sighed and looked out onto the Nile. She could see a glimpse of the Great Pyramid of Giza, just a smudge. "I am, it's just…"

"Just what?" Kelly asked.

Fallon laughed. "It's silly."

"Love is silly?" Kelly asked.

"No, my reason. I…want to meet my soul mate…in an unusual way. Unusual, but romantic. Not in a bar while having a drink, or on the street and someone hits on me, or through a blind date. I want to be able to tell my kids how we met and I want them to say, 'that's so weird, but cute,'" Fallon said, her eyes lost in a dream. She imagined herself in a normal house sitting on the couch. But the faces of the children and her husband were smudged. Fallon's smile faltered.

Kelly shrugged. "Huh, well if only you had told me that earlier, I wouldn't have put you under so much pressure. Okay, Cupid: the Kelly Braddock story is done."

Fallon smiled and opened her book. She was interested in what these Medjai were. Rick came by and waved, but stopped when he saw Fallon. He looked closer at what she was reading. He snatched the book out of her hands.

"Where did you get this?" Rick asked. Fallon tried snatching it back but Rick flicked it out of her reach each time.

"Why do you people delight in taking my books away from me? The library. Now give it back," Fallon ordered.

"Do you know who these are?" Rick asked.

"No, but I'm willing to learn," Fallon said, trying to snatch back the book once more.

Kelly searched for the title of the book. "Medjai? Wait a minute…Rick are these the people…?"

Rick nodded.

"You know what they are?" Fallon asked Kelly. "Who are they?"

Kelly looked nervously at Rick and she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him aside. They whispered so Fallon couldn't hear.

"Rick, she's starting to have some weird dreams of when she was back in Hamunaptra. She dreams of these guys on the cliff watching us," Kelly whispered.

"Did she see them when we were there?" Rick asked.

"No, she's never seen them before," Kelly replied.

"Well, did you tell her about them when we got back to Cairo?" Rick asked.

"No, we never spoke of Hamunaptra again until yesterday and that's when she told me about the dream. I would never have told her because I knew she would freak out," Kelly said.

"Well, then how did she come by this?" Rick asked, holding up the book.

"Yesterday, we were at the library and she grabbed out random books; that must have been one of them. I haven't seen it until today. She even admitted she doesn't know who they are," Kelly said. Rick looked back at Fallon.

"Listen, this all sounds really creepy right now. Her never seeing them last time we were there, then the dreams, and now this. Just keep a close eye on her, okay? She's starting to worry me," Rick said. Kelly nodded.

"Well, won't we tell her about it sometime? She's going to be as curious as heck now," Kelly said.

"Soon," Rick said. He handed Fallon back her book and left.

"Well, who are they?" Fallon asked. Kelly started to walk away. She stopped and turned her head.

"Read."

Fallon read her Medjai book closely, learning about these desert nomads who have been around for over thousands of years, very important to Ancient Egyptian history. They were guards and warriors who protected tombs, temples, cities, the Pharaoh, and even the people. They forced taxes and stopped tomb raids. She heard familiar American voices when she got to a chapter about the Medjai of Hamunaptra. She stopped, looked up and saw Burns and his pals heading towards her, although they hadn't recognized her yet. She bit her lip and raised her book over her face, trying to hide.

"Well, if that isn't a familiar sight," a southern American said. She peeked over the top of her book and saw Burns and friends standing there in all of their American cowboy glory.

"Hello, gentlemen," Fallon said nervously.

"Fallon?" Burns said. She smiled a little bit. She wondered what they were doing on this boat.

"Hello, Burns," she said.

"We never introduced ourselves last night. You were out in a bit of a hurry," the one with the cowboy hat said. "I'm Henderson." He tipped his hat to her.

"And I'm Daniels," the dark haired one said. Only one arm was through his jacket sleeve and he had a rather emotionless face.

Oh they have manners, Fallon thought. "Nice to meet you."

Henderson grabbed a chair. "Mind if we sit with you?"

"Uh, well…" Fallon began.

"Actually she does mind," they heard a voice from behind them. Fallon stood up and looked past the American's at the man in khaki's and bungalow hat on his head.

"Adam?!" Fallon exclaimed.

 **New character yay! Thanks for reading! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE follow, favorite, and comment! It would mean the world to me if I got some comments :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! Enjoy!**

Adam stood there in all his glory staring down the Americans.

"Is she yours?" Henderson asked, glaring through the shadow his hat put on his face.

"She's my little sister," Adam replied.

The Americans' eyebrows rose and they took a couple of steps away from Fallon, showing that they know not to come between a guy and his little sister.

"We don't mean no harm to her, just talking to her," Henderson said.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't. But if you don't mind, gentleman, I haven't seen my baby sister in a while," Adam said. The men tipped their hats to them and walked away talking about playing a game of cards and finding some food. Kelly came walking back and shrieked when she saw Adam.

"Adam!" She screamed with happiness, running to hug him.

He was equally happy to see one of his best friends and hugged her as tightly as she hugged him.

"Hi, bestie!" He said. He let go, but Kelly didn't. "Uh, I want to see my sister, please."

Kelly let go making a pouty face. Adam went to Fallon. She had her arms crossed and she didn't look particularly happy to see him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What's wrong?! How are you on this boat?! You were supposed to come back last night, and I got a letter from you saying that you weren't going to come back for another week," Fallon demanded.

"Yeah, well that letter was written four days ago, and the diggers and I were let go when we found another mummy. I saw you guys at the port just as I was getting off my boat. I bought a ticket immediately and here I am," Adam said. Fallon rolled her eyes.

"At least you're not stowing away like a criminal," Fallon said. She sat back down in her chair and began to read. "Why don't you and Kelly go find some dinner and let Rick know he's here?"

"Sure, I'm starved," Adam said. He linked arms with a delighted Kelly and they began to leave. Kelly looked back at Fallon and she mouthed a thank you. Fallon smiled. Just doing something for her best friend to make her happier.

Ardeth, the leader of the Medjai, and several of his men were making their way onto row boats from the banks to find the boat that was heading down the Nile as night fell. Many of his men asked him why they were doing this, but he never answered until when the sun was down and they were nearing the boat.

"Will you tell us now, why we are doing this?" A man with a hook for a hand asked.

"My uncle sent me word that there is a party heading for Hamunaptra," Ardeth explained. "We need to stop them before they reach the port and make their way there." He didn't tell them that he had also had a dream of this party heading to the forbidden city.

Dreams such as those were very significant to Ardeth. They were signs, and they were true all the time. He did see Evy with the key, but not the map, and he knew it was with someone else. The one woman he had been dreaming about for over a year now. She had long, wavy/curly brown hair, and almond shaped eyes, captivating and smoke colored. For some reason, the dream was always the same. Three years ago right after the battle with the French Legion on the grounds of Hamunaptra. He remembered seeing a soldier who lived who also turned out to be a woman, which shocked him. The woman who could speak Ancient Egyptian. He always saw this mysterious woman as her. Though he knew it couldn't be her, because what are the odds of her ever coming back if she and her friends survived the desert? 

The night was settling in and the moon rose high in the sky. Fallon was about to go to bed. She had dressed herself into her shin length cotton nightgown that cinched at the back of her waist with a small bow. She had removed her shoes and rubbed at the blisters, putting on some slippers and grabbed her book. She reopened to the part about the Medjai of Hamunaptra and began to read, edging to learn about something she thought was important. She didn't get far when she heard footsteps going into the room next to hers, which was Evy's. Fallon then put her book down and went to her mirror. She untwisted her hair and let it fall down her back. She ran a hand through her hair slowly. She loved how it was always so soft and how her curls felt against her fingers. She smiled slightly and began to softly sing something.

Ardeth made his way silently down the hall, his hook handed friend following and quietly entering Evy's room with Ardeth's permission. Ardeth went to the next room down and put his ear to the door. He could hear the woman inside singing something beautifully, an aria or opera song. He listened for a moment, entranced by her singing, until he shook his head.

Fallon brushed her hair off of her shoulders and was startled to hear a gasping scream of panic from Evy's room.

"EVY!" Fallon cried, turning around. She was met by a man clad in all black with tattoos under his eyes. He grabbed her by the throat only gently and backed her into the wall. She gasped as she saw his scimitar against her face.

"Where is the map?" He asked patiently.

"I-It's over there on the table," Fallon said. "Please, don't hurt me."

"Evy! Fallon!" They heard Rick, Adam, and Kelly call.

"Help!" Fallon screamed. The man brought the sword closer to her face.

Adam kicked down her door. Fallon could hear guns being fired.

"Fallon!" Kelly cried. She had a sword in her hand that she obviously brought along with her things. Fallon saw it and shoved the man's arm carrying the sword out of the way, pushed him back, and caught the sword Kelly immediately threw to her.

"Fallon, you don't know how to use a sword!" Rick came by with Evy.

"Oh, Rick O'Connell, the things you can learn from an Ancient Warfare Historian in over three years," Fallon said, glancing at Kelly, then glancing back at the man clad in black.

Kelly smiled at her friend.

 **Thanks for reading! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE follow, favorite, and comment! It would mean the world to me if I got some comments :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

Fallon smiled puckishly as she held the sword in her hand, facing the man clad in black. Kelly had taught Fallon well when she asked her to teach her something about how to defend herself after the war. Something respectable, she had asked. Kelly was a professional at fencing and she made sure that Fallon became one as well. Whenever Fallon picked up a sword after she had reached a level that Kelly herself was proud of Fallon reaching, there was a switch that got turned on. Her confidence levels heightened and she gained a certain cockiness. But once she put the sword back down, the conservative Fallon again would settle back into herself. She herself knew that she wasn't that good, not at the level Kelly was at, but the feeling of holding something like that in your hands made Fallon feel much more powerful at least.

The man clad in black lowered his curved sword a bit. "I only want the map," he said, eyeing it on the nightstand. He moved closer to it slowly. Fallon stepped quickly forward with the sword pointing it at his chest.

"I don't think so," she said. His breath was growing heavier under his mask. He wanted to pull it down to breathe better but he didn't think this was a good idea. He only gazed at this woman. He knew who she was, he knew he did. His stomach had dropped, and that feeling told him that this was the woman. But the rapid beating of his heart was clouding the memory of his dreams and he couldn't be sure.

"It's all I want. I promise not to harm you," he said calmly. There were more gunshots from outside on the deck.

Fallon smiled and chuckled. "Right." She wouldn't believe that for a minute.

He moved for the map again but she took a swing at him, and he blocked it quickly. She tried swinging more and more at him as he blocked more and more.

"Is blocking all you can do?" Fallon asked. She lowered her sword, smiling. "You can do better than that."

They saw flames coming down the hall towards the room. Fallon ran to the map but the black clad man was just as quick and grabbed at it just as she did. They looked at each other and Fallon shoved him out of the way and she grabbed the map and ran with the sword still in her hand. The black clad man started running after her.

Fallon ran away from the flames towards the deck where she was sure her friends would be. Many more men clad in black were attacking people on the ship. She almost ran straight into one, until she stopped quickly, and before he could register anything, she swung with her sword and sent his scimitar flying out of his hand. She kicked him in the shin and ran past him.

She saw Rick and Evy fighting on the deck. She waited for some men dragging camels by the entrance of the hall.

"Rick!" She called. She saw Rick pick Evy up and throw her overboard. She also saw Kelly and Adam jumping overboard.

Fallon was caught from behind, an arm wrapped tightly around her as the other snatched her hand with the sword, and squeezed so tightly that she let out a yelp and dropped it onto the deck. He then yanked the the delicate papyrus map from her hand. She let him take it, she had nothing to defend herself with except her legs, and even then she still kicked at him. He let her go and she ran towards Rick. She knew she didn't need the map; she just wanted it to examine it when she got back to Cairo and eventually put it in a museum. She, Kelly, and Rick still knew the way to Hamunaptra, map or no map.

She stopped at the railing, looking back at the black clad man. Rick was already over board swimming towards shore. He stood up on the bank and saw Fallon still on the boat.

"Fallon!" Rick screamed.

"Fallon, get off the boat!" Kelly screamed at her, starting to head back into the water. The flames were consuming the boat, and if Fallon didn't jump now, she would be consumed too.

Fallon stared at the black clad man who stared at her back. He removed his mask and she only got a quick look at him before she stood up on the metal, cylindrical railing and dove into the Nile.

She swam to the shore to where Rick, Evy, Kelly, Jonathon, Adam, and the stinky warden were all waiting. Kelly ran to hug her. She held Fallon by the shoulders.

"Did you kick his butt? You know what, I don't care anymore," Kelly said relieved.

Rick dropped his pack and marched up to Fallon. "What the hell were you still doing on that boat?! Don't you ever do that again, you nearly scared me half to death!"

Fallon nodded as he quickly hugged her.

"Hey, O'Connell! It looks to me like we have all the horses!" They all heard a voice come from the opposite side of the Nile. They all looked to see Beni.

"What is Beni doing here?" Fallon asked, surprised.

They all saw the Americans and other Egyptians over there as well.

"Hey, Beni! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!" O'Connell yelled back to him. Beni smirked then looked around and kicked at the water, cursing.

"He's leading the Americans to Hamunaptra," O'Connell mumbled as he picked up his sack and started walking.

Fallon smirked. "Probably for the money they're paying him."

They all started walking. Fallon thought back to the boat. She had caught that small glimpse of that man's face when he pulled his mask off. He seemed so familiar.

 **Thanks for reading! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE follow, favorite, and comment! Let me know in the comments if there's anything that I can improve on! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This may be one of a couple of chapters that I may post today. Thank you all for keeping up with the story and following it and favorite-ing it, it warms my heart that people like it 3**

They walked until morning as the sun rose slowly over the heavy sand dunes. It wasn't until they came to a small village where the people offered to feed them and clothe them in proper apparel for the desert journey. As Adam, Rick, and Jonathon managed to gather what money they had on them to buy some camels for the journey. The women clothed Fallon, Evy, and Kelly in pretty black layered sheered clothes of either skirts or the puffed pants with belts with either the coins or small thin raindrop beads and sandals of leather decked with beads around the ankle. Despite the dark color, it really cooled them off. And it even showed that Rick was really taken to how Evy looked.

They rode the camels through the blazing hot day, having to bear with Jonathon's constant complaining and the stinky warden's terrible singing. Fallon and Evy were terribly bored since they had forgotten their books on the boat. Fallon felt most terrible because she had never finished the Medjai book. But Kelly kept both Evy and Fallon, and not to mention Adam occupied with conversation.

When it reached the afternoon, when the sun began to set, everyone admitted that they were a bit hungry and they shared small portions of bread that the villagers gave to them. It was also when Kelly became very interested in what happened on the boat.

"So, what happened on the boat with that one guy?" Kelly asked, steering her camel closer to Fallon's. Fallon rolled her eyes, at both the comment and in memory.

"Well, we fought a little. But he wasn't really fighting, he was more just blocking. At one point he even lowered his sword saying he only wanted the map and that he didn't want to hurt me," Fallon replied. This caught Rick's attention. He listened intently over the desert winds picking up and blowing sand in his eyes. "When we saw the flames I quickly grabbed the map but so did he and I pushed him aside and ran out of the room towards the dock. He followed me and got the map, but I didn't care anymore. When I got to the railing I looked back and he just stood there looking at me. And…this is going to sound crazy."

"No, go on. I want to hear," Kelly said. Rick even wanted to hear the rest. He really was worried about Fallon, since he found out about her dream and the book.

"It felt like I knew him already. Like…he was the one from my dream or something like that. And the even crazier thing was…he acted like he knew me too. Right before I jumped over the railing, he lowered his mask. I only saw a little bit of his face right before I went completely overboard. It's weird you know, because why would he lower his mask?" Fallon said.

"His face was burning up?" Kelly asked. She knew this wasn't the answer. She just threw one out there so as not to stir anything up.

Fallon smiled slightly. "I don't know."

Rick knew this wasn't just some ordinary occurrence. He knew something was up. He just didn't know what. Fallon was starting to worry him more and more.

Night fell upon them. Only Rick was up and awake, while the others fell asleep sitting up. Kelly was the only one who also stayed awake for periods of times, riding next to Rick. Suddenly, they had the feeling that they were being watched. They both looked up at the cliff they were riding near and saw a line of black figures staring at them, just like in the Prologue.

"What do you think is going on with Fallon and that one Medjai?" Kelly asked Rick quietly. Rick sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know. But it's getting to be more and more suspicious every time we have a run in with some of those guys and Fallon opens her mouth. Now, I don't believe in destiny and all that crap, but this is just getting plain weird. Those guys don't back down, not even for women in their way. And to just want a map and not want to hurt her? Just plain odd. And not to mention lowering his mask in front of her; it's not typical for those guysi," Rick said.

"Do you think we'll have another run in with them soon?" Kelly asked. Rick looked back up at the cliff. He nodded.

"Yeah."

Ardeth reflected on what happened on the boat once he saw the camels leading the gang to Hamunaptra. After he had let go of the girl she ran straight to the railing and stopped suddenly. She turned back and looked at him. There was no question about it now: she was the girl in his dream and the same girl from three years ago. The heat from his mask and the smoke from the burning ship were making it hard to see her so he slowly started to lower his mask. She then jumped overboard. He ran right to the railing where she was and watched her swim away until several of his surviving men came up to him, asking if they should retreat. Glancing once more at the girl swimming to shore, he ordered his men to abandon ship, and they retreated onto the small rowboat they tied to the ship, slipping into the night unseen by the Americans or the gang.

 **Thank you for reading! Please let me know in the comments if there's anything that I can improve writing-wise 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks all for reading. I realized that I made a mistake while revising and realized one of the new motivations that I added for Fallon was that she wanted to find out more about her parents and how and why they died in/trying to find Hamunaptra. So I'm sorry if that get's sprung up out of the blue. But that will be more of a prominent motivation for Fallon in the following chapters. Enjoy!**

Fallon woke with a start, a sort of cry mixed with a gasp that startled everyone awake. Rick rode back to her and put a hand on her back.

"Hey, you okay?" Rick asked her comfortingly. Fallon kept a hand to her forehead, blinking several times to make sure she really was awake. She looked up at the cliff they were still riding next to. She looked all the way up to the top and saw nothing.

"Yeah, just a weird dream," she said. He looked at her worriedly.

"Was it the same one?" He asked.

"No, it was different. There was…" She stopped. She looked at Rick. "I never told you about my dreams."

"No, but Kelly did," Rick said. "We're starting to get a little worried about you. These types of dreams don't happen a lot." He stopped when he looked ahead. He could see a large group of people heading towards them, most on horses and one on a camel. He muttered a few foul words and said to Fallon, "We'll talk about this tonight, okay?"

She nodded and he rode ahead. It was the Americans and Beni, the guy who ran away before the battle in Hamunaptra three years ago had started. The two groups met each other and turned away from the cliff, staring out into the east where the sun was just rising and almost blinding them from glimpsing at the open desert that Fallon and Kelly knew all too well.

"Good morning, my friends," Beni greeted them. Fallon and Kelly scowled at him. He meant no kindness towards them. He always was an asshole, even to them sometimes.

"Remember our bet, O'Connell, first one into the city, five hundred cash bucks," Henderson reminded Rick. He turned on his horse to Beni. "A hundred of that is yours if you help us win that bet."

"Oh, my pleasure," Beni replied. Beni gave Rick a look. "Hey, O'Connell, nice camel."

Rick pat his camel's head while sitting upon its humps.

"What are we waiting for?" Evy asked him.

"We're about to be shown the way," Rick said. They all stared at the horizon and the rising Egyptian sun. As it slowly started to come up something started to form in the distance that looked as though it was a mirage to everyone's eyes.

"Here we go again," Kelly muttered. A building started to form solid in that mirage and everyone stared at it dumbfounded except for those who had already seen it.

Then, everything started to become hasty. People started kicking their horses and letting out cries as they started racing towards the Lost City. Fallon looked at Kelly and they began to race towards the city as well. The camels were obviously faster than the horses. Evy was gaining quick speed, Rick was beating Beni on his camel with a riding crop, and the Americans were hooting and hollering on their horses like cowboys. Kelly, Adam, and Fallon just kept moving along as fast as they could. But they weren't worried, Evy was obviously winning.

Jonathon cheered Evy on as her camel rode into Hamunaptra first. Fallon on the other hand, felt her stomach twist as she rode into Hamunaptra. It had been three years since she had been back. She tried to keep the old memories out and tried to imagine herself entering the city for the first time in her life. But somehow she found it a little harder than she wanted it to be. Her suppressed memories were being brought back, and all she could see were letters and meetings with Mr. Bay, her employer, about how her parents had gone to Hamunaptra and were never found. All she could imagine were the dusty bones of her parents hidden deep within the sandy tombs of the lost city. No more fooling around with books and research, she thought. She needed to find out what happened to her parents.

After everyone had made it into the city, they began almost immediately on creating their camps. Rick's group excavated near the statue of Anubis, the same one where Kelly and Rick experienced the sand spasm. They had not forgotten it, though, they eyed each other when Evy chose the spot to excavate.

"That's the statue of Anubis, his legs go deep underground. According to Benbridge scholars, that's where we'll find a secret compartment that holds the Gold Book of Amun-Ra," she said.

"What's the book of Amun-Ra?" Adam asked.

"It's the Book of the Living. It's said that if you read from the book then you'll be able to take someone's soul away," Fallon replied.

"Well, that's the myth," Evy said.

Rick went over to Kelly with a rolled up sack in his hands. "Hey, are you alright?"

She was looking out over the other diggers, out over Hamunaptra. She looked at him and then back out at the city, rubbing her chin.

"This doesn't feel right; coming back I mean," she said.

"I feel ya," Rick agreed.

Kelly lowered her voice. "Something's just not right about this place. I can feel it." There was a silence. "Coming back was a mistake. Especially with Fallon. We shouldn't be here."

"Yeah, well, we can't exactly leave now. What about Evy? I agreed to take her out here and take her back because she saved my neck. No thanks to you guys, by the way."

"She had you covered. She can make her way around anything. And you…you would have gotten out of there anyway without her. And I know it was part of the agreement, and I was wondering from the beginning if it would be a good idea for Fallon and I to come back out here. But she seemed so excited and afraid to come back, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Rick asked.

"Well…she was afraid at first because of the battle. She had never seen so much death around her. I mean, the giant display of dead warriors she grew to know, and then the others of the opposing force was more bodies than she's ever handled of mummies in the museums. It was enough to scar her for life. But she was so excited to come back because she never had the chance to excavate Hamunaptra when she was here. She was about as excited as Evy was when she found out we were coming back. But then there was also the fact that her parents died trying to find Hamunaptra. They were never found, we don't even know if they found it. And then there was the whole part with the dreams that kind of made her want to come back. To kind of figure it out, you know. But that's the one thing I'm worried about. Those dreams led her here. This place, as you and I both know, is dangerous by itself. I'm worried about what might happen to her."

"Wait, her parents died trying to find this place?" Rick inquired. With a nod from Kelly, some things were starting to clear up to Rick. "Well…the only thing we can do is to just keep safe and make sure nothing happens to any of us, especially her and Evy, that girl doesn't seem to know what she's gotten herself into," Rick said. Kelly nodded with a knowing smile and continued to look out onto Hamunaptra, But it seemed as though she was looking out farther than that.

"They're out there," she said. Rick knew she was referring to the Medjai. He looked out there with her and nodded. "They know we're here. I bet they even know _we're_ back, Rick. They're out there, and they've got something to do with Fallon. They've got a bone to pick with her or something." She turned to Rick. "But I'll have a bone to pick with them if they want to get to Fallon. And they're definitely not getting to Fallon before going through me first. Mark my words."

She walked away. Rick didn't think they wanted to get to Fallon. They didn't have a reason to want to have something to do with Fallon. Not unless she did something to them, and Fallon knows better than to get herself in trouble with the wrong crowd. But the Medjai warrior on the boat…it was just strange what she described. This Medjai had to have known something, something she didn't know, something Rick and Kelly didn't know either. He knew Fallon, somehow he knew her. But how? How did he know her when they've never really crossed paths with each other before. Rick hated to come to this conclusion, it had to do with something outside of reason, outside of the world that he knew. No, he told himself. There is no such thing as destiny or other such things. Destiny is just stupid. Maybe the guy just thought…she was good with a sword or…he thought she was just really pretty. Yeah, that had to have been the solution. And like what Kelly said, he lowered his mask because he was really hot and couldn't breathe. Yeah, that was it. Destiny is just a load of bullshit.

 **Thanks for reading, please favorite, follow, review! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

They were inside a dark room underneath the City of the Dead. The musty scent of sand and 3000 years of stone untouched and crumbling with age made Fallon sneeze. Only the early afternoon sunlight shone through the hole they excavated as an entrance.

"Can you imagine that we're standing in a room that no one has been in for more than 3000 years?" Evy asked, her voice echoing in the large room.

"Well, yeah, I can imagine it. 'Cuz guess what we're doing?" Kelly said, rolling her eyes. She could make out only shapes in the darkness. There was no real knowing of which room they were in exactly.

Evy was holding a small rolled up tool kit that Kelly recognized Rick holding earlier when she was talking to him.

"I'd bet everything we're in the mummification room!'' Fallon said excitedly. "It's certainly big enough by what I can tell."

Evy went over to where a large round mirror sat and caught the reflection of the sun from above, which transferred it to the other mirrors in the room. The room lit up immediately and low and behold they were standing in the mummification room.

"Nice find, Evy," Adam said, patting her on the back.

"So what all went on in here?" Rick asked.

"Oh no," Kelly and Adam moaned.

"Well, they would take the body-" Fallon and Evy began, then they would go off into rants about mummification describing different things at different times, making Rick and the Warden confused.

"What about you guys answer that later," Rick interrupted them loudly. "Let's look for that book."

"And look for bugs. I hate bugs!" The Warden declared.

"Well, wait! We can spend some time here in the mummification room! I'm sure there's plenty of things that we can find here," Fallon exclaimed.

"I'm sure there's some wonderful things in here, Fal, but-" Adam began to reason with his sister.

"We should get going to find the base of Anubis if we're going to find the book before those Americans find it before us and decide to claim it for themselves," Rick finished, lighting an ancient torch he took from the wall with a lighter.

Fallon turned red. Though the book was a priority to the group right now, it wasn't her top one. What if her parents had studied this room? There could be clues that they left behind. "Well, I'll stay here and excavate. You all go on ahead. I'll be fine."

"Well...suit yourself," Jonathon nodded and began to head off to a darkened path.

Kelly stepped forward and caught Jonathon's shoulder. "We shouldn't break up, anything could be down here." Rick and Kelly locked eyes with each other. "I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone. Besides...if the Americans come across this room you'll be all by yourself. Let's just go find what we need to find, and we'll come back and excavate this room on our way back."

Fallon clenched her teeth and nodded. They lit a couple more torches and headed out into the nearest darkened pathway. Kelly put an arm across Fallon's shoulders to comfort her.

They ventured out of the mummification room and into some dark passages to Fallon's quiet protestations. . They kept going until they heard a loud scuttling that rang through the entire passageway. They looked around hastily and could see nothing that could make that sound.

"What was that sound?" Fallon asked.

"Sounds like…bugs," Rick said.

"He said bugs!" Evy hissed back at everyone. The Warden jumped, looking for any sign of them and gasping utterances of detestation for bugs. Fallon shivered.

"Ew," Kelly murmured to herself. She had caught up to Adam and held tightly onto his arm as they continued through the passage.

They came to an opening where they found a long and large pair of black legs standing before them on a square podium. The legs of Anubis.

"These are the legs of Anubis. There has to be a secret compartment in here somewhere," Evy said. They heard muffled voices all of a sudden, echoing through the room.

They all huddled together quietly around the legs of Anubis, Rick handed Adam and Kelly a gun and they inched towards the corner of the podium, sure that was where the voices were coming from. They waited until they popped around the other side only to find Beni, the Americans, their Egyptologist fellow, and many of their workers pointing guns at them and holding up pick-axes.

Henderson sighed in relief, not lowering his gun. "You scared the bejeezes out of us, O'Connell."

"Likewise." Rick didn't lower his gun either.

"Well, it was nice to see you all again but we really should get to work. So if you'll be on your way then," Fallon said finally with a voice of authority.

"Push off, this is our dig site," the Egyptologist said rudely.

"I beg to differ," Adam fought back.

"Our dig site!" Everyone yelled at the same time, holding their guns more tightly in their hands. Beni held his gun up to Fallon, and her mouth dropped open. Burns and Kelly turned their guns to Beni. Henderson moved Burns' arm towards Kelly and Kelly swiped another gun from it's holder around Rick's waist and pointed it at Burns.

"Well, O'Connell, there's only seven of you and fifteen of me. Those odds don't look so good for you," Beni said.

Rick and Kelly clicked their guns. Kelly said, "We've had worse."

"Yeah, me too," Jonathon said. Everyone in their group glared at him.

"Now, now, children, if we're going to be playing with each other we must learn to share," Evy said, lowering Rick's arm. "There are other places to dig."

They managed to find stairways leading underneath the level where the legs of Anubis rested. Evy was clever enough to maneuver the group to a room right underneath the statue. "According to these hieroglyphics, we should be right underneath the statue. We'll come up right between his legs," Evy said. They had made their way down deeper into the city until Evy could find the right hieroglyphs on the ceiling telling her if they were underneath the statue of Anubis.

They were standing on ancient podiums that held broken jackals as they tore at the ceiling with crow barbs, streams of sand falling onto them.

"And when those Yankees go to sleep we'll dig our way up and take it right out from under them," Jonathon said. He turned to Rick and Kelly. "No offense."

"None taken," they both said at the same time.

Fallon chuckled as she stood by. There wasn't enough room for her to stand on the podiums to help dig.

"If those beastly Americans haven't beaten us to it. No offense," Evy added.

"None taken," Kelly and Rick repeated.

"Speaking of beastly, where's our stinky little friend, the Warden?" Jonathon asked.

He had wandered off somewhere. Nobody really cared. He was a nuisance and they didn't really want him around anyway.

Fallon turned her head to make a notion for looking for him, but really she was examining the room they were in. It was vast with walls covered in hieroglyphs that led to other passageways and dark corners. She wondered what this room technically was, if it was even a room. She strolled over to one of the walls and examined some of the ancient etchings. They covered nearly the entirety of the wall, all of them facing left. That meant they were read from right to left.

' _Un-na aa en pet sesu-na seb erpat neteru artit-f era_ (Be opened to me the doors of heaven, may unbolt for me Sab the chief of the gods his two jaws for me...)' ( **reference 1** ). It was a blessing to pass on after death. Fallon moved to continue reading the message, straying just a little further from the torchlight, but it was still light enough for her to read. ' _Un-f maa-a setentet tunu-f ret-a qerfi serut en Anpu masti-a thesu er-a_ (May he open my two eyes blinded, may he make to stretch out my feet which are fastened together, may make strong Anubis my legs to rise up for myself)' ( **reference 2** ). Fallon had grabbed out a lighter that Rick had thrown to her to make more torches in order to continue reading the hieroglyphs. She looked to where the others were, but realized she had strayed a little too far from their excavation, she could only here the sound of crowbars against sand and stone and their murmurings. She should get back before they realized that she wasn't there, but she wanted to finish reading the inscription on the wall.

Fallon knelt down to finish reading the last bits of hieroglyphs at the bottom of the wall. She touched the chiseled engravings, wiping away some sandy dust, but noticed something was off. Her hands fell upon a stain, brown or it could have been a deep red, as her eyes strained in the low light. It was separated into four long, skinny stains that looked like a...

Fallon gasped and collapsed backwards to crawl away from it. It was an old bloody hand stain.

As her hands fell onto the sand, she heard a crinkling and some clanking. Eyeing the bloody hand stain on the wall warily, she brushed some sand away from where her hand had landed and felt the softness of leather and the crinkled texture of paper. Tearing her eyes away from the wall she saw a brown leather roll with a buckle and a piece of yellowed paper with ink scrawled on it. Her breath caught in her throat. Gently taking the piece of paper from the sand, she only read the first few words "Dear Father and Mother, Adam and I will miss you while you are gone..." for her fears to be true. Her hands shook as she read the rest of the letter, and when she finished she grabbed at the rolled leather sack. If the letter wasn't proof enough, the initials ERC in cursive sewn onto the leather was enough to make her know for sure. Elliott Randall Carnahan was her father's name. He used to share the toolkit with Mother. Unbuckling the toolkit she found that all of the tools were still inside. She slowly rolled it back up and clutched it to her chest as a tear rolled down her cheek. She still shook and her heartbeat was pounding in her chest. Her mind was racing.

"Fallon?! Thank God we found you!" A voice came from a light in the darkness.

Fallon screamed and jumped where she sat, but was relieved when she saw Kelly and Adam behind the light of the torch.

"Jesus, what is it?!" Adam exclaimed. When he saw what she was clutching, he raised an inquiring, but worried, eyebrow. Fallon only lifted a finger to the bottom of the wall. Fallon could see the blood drain from Adam's face. Kelly only looked at it, her face straight. She tried not to let it phase her even though she knew that this was something that she would never be able to unsee, and Fallon would never forget or drop when they had time to talk tonight. Rational, Kelly kept thinking to herself, just remain calm and rational. She held out a hand to Fallon who reluctantly took it, her eyes still on the wall.

"Give all of that to Adam, he'll put it in his jacket. We need to show you something," Kelly said calmly to Fallon.

In the room where Fallon had strayed from a sarcophagus rested on the ground with Rick, Evy, and Jonathon surrounding it and examining it. Fallon stopped in her tracks. Where had it come from. She looked up and saw a giant rectangular shaped hole in the ceiling above the sarcophagus.

"Why...?" Fallon muttered. Her thoughts were racing a million miles a minute. She couldn't concentrate on a single thing with the discovery she had made of her parents' toolkit, the hand print on the wall, the letter, and now this. "At the base of Anubis," was all she could say.

"He must have been someone of great importance…or he did something very naughty," Evy explained. They took Evy's toolkit that Rick gave to her and dusted off the sand off the lid, coming across some hieroglyphs. "'He that must not be named.'"

"That's not common to find something like that," Fallon speculated, her voice barely a whisper. There was a feeling in her gut that just didn't feel right. "We shouldn't have found this."

Rick blew some more sand off of an odd shaped ridge in the lid. A scarab was carved into the middle of it. "This looks like some sort of lock."

"Yeah, well, whoever was in there sure wasn't getting out anytime soon," Adam said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, it'll take a month to crack this thing open without a key," Rick speculated.

"A key," Evy said suddenly.

"What?" Jonathon asked. Evy ran straight over to her bag.

"A key, a key, that's what the man on the boat, the one with the hook was talking about, a key," Evy rambled on. She held the puzzle box opened and she stuck it into the oddly shaped hole in the sarcophagus.

As soon as Fallon saw it fit perfectly, something in her snapped, and she bolted forward. It's mustn't be turned!

They heard mangled screaming coming from a man down a separate passageway. They all abandoned their spots and ran to the passage way only to see the Warden holding his head and running past them, not noticing them at all and running into the wall at the end of the hall, dead.

"What happened?" Fallon asked, frightened.

 **Thank you all for reading! This chapter required a lot of revisions and additions and a little bit of research. The Ancient Egyptian in this chapter was pulled from the actual Egyptian Book of the Dead, the transliteration and translation by E.A. Wallis Budge. I thought it was appropriate considering it talks about Anubis. My references are at the end of this little note. Please favorite, follow, and review, let me know what you think. There aren't any reviews so far and I would love to know if there's anything that I can improve on :) Thank you!**

 **Reference 1: Budge, E. A. Wallis. _The Egyptian Book of the Dead: The Papyus of Ani_. New York: Dover, 1967. Print. Page 88 **

**Reference 2: Budge, E. A. Wallis. _The Egyptian Book of the Dead: The Papyus of Ani_. New York: Dover, 1967. Print. Page 89**


	11. Chapter 11

That night they were all gathered around the fire, astounded by what had happened. They murmured to each other about the Warden, still puzzled about what could have caused to run around in madness and then killed him. Fallon remained silent with a piece of bread in her hands as she stared off into the black night. Adam told her that he would hold on to the things she found until she had calmed down. She hadn't stopped shaking since he and Kelly found her. Kelly sat down next to her best friend, trying to think of something to say. Before she could open her mouth, Fallon spoke first.

"We can't open that sarcophagus," she said. Kelly caught her breath.

"Why?" She asked.

"It'll sound so crazy, but...it was another dream, one that I had last night while we were riding," Fallon admitted.

Kelly widened her eyes. "The...same one from before?"

Fallon shook her head. She hadn't even looked at Kelly. "No. It was different. I was here in Hamunaptra during Ancient times, 3000 years ago when it was actually still being used. There was nobody there except me, it was night time and the city was lit with torches. I was suddenly in front of the Statue of Anubis...and it was chanting in Ancient Egyptian. I couldn't make out what it was saying. Jackals were cackling and howling, as if the sound was being carried on the wind. And then the sand started to sink and spurt out of the ground in front of me...until finally it formed a face. It was so strange, but it struck me with fear. So I started running, running anywhere my feet took me, away from the Statue of Anubis. I was reaching the edge of the city, I was almost out. I saw a figure outside of the city waiting for me, I knew it was a man. Soon I realized that I wasn't running away anymore, I was running to him. I knew as soon that as I got to him I would be safe. Then he started running towards me, trying to reach me. He had a hand stretched out. I could see his face clear as day and we got closer and closer to each other. We both got to edge of the city at the same time, but as soon as our hands touched I woke up."

Kelly looked at Fallon as though she had been killed right in front of her. That dream was something that Kelly really didn't want to hear. The fact that Fallon dreamed of the face in the sand, something that neither she or Rick told her about after it happened to them, made Kelly tremble at the remembrance and the sheer thought that Fallon had no real reason to dream of something like that since she didn't experience it. These dreams were starting to become premonition like, and it wasn't natural. As for the man in her dream...Kelly was sure she knew who it was.

"The man in your dream...what else can you remember about him?" Kelly asked, trying to sound as natural as she could. She knew she wasn't doing a good job as her voice kept shaking.

"I...I think he was wearing all black," Fallon said quietly, realizing herself what she was saying and looking at Kelly. Kelly only furrowed her eyebrows as she and Fallon stared at each other. It took every ounce of strength to restrain Kelly from saying anything about it, so she changed the subject away from the man in black.

"So because of this dream you don't think we should open the sarcophagus?" Kelly inquired.

Fallon sighed and nodded. "The fact that it happened right in front of the statue of Anubis, above where we found the sarcophagus...it just seems like a bad sign."

Rick came over to them, interrupting their conversation to Kelly's relief. She sighed out the breath she had been holding. "It seems our American friends had a sort of misfortune of their own. It seems some of their workers…melted."

"What?!" Evy gasped.

"Yeah, it was pressurized salt acid, some sort of ancient booby trap," Rick said.

"Maybe this place really is cursed," Adam said. A gust of wind suddenly blew to let the fire waiver a little bit, but eerily. Everyone was silent.

"Oh, you guys!" Evy said disapprovingly.

"So you don't believe in curses, huh?" Rick assumed.

"No, I don't. I believe that if I can see it and I can touch it then it's real," Evy said.

"I believe in being prepared," Rick said, flicking a gun into load. Jonathon grabbed for the Warden's bag that he had left behind and started to rummage through it.

"Let's see what our friend, the stinky warden, believed in, huh?" Jonathon said. He let out a shriek which resulted in the shrieks of everyone else in the camp and Rick's cocked gun. "It's a broken bottle. Seagram's!" He pulled out a darkened bottle with the nozzle broken off. "Well he may have been a stinky fellow but he had good taste!" He took a swig of the alcohol until it was snatched out of his hands by Fallon.

"Give me some of that!" She hastily drank the booze, some dripping down her chin from some of the cracks. This grabbed the attention of everyone in the group watching with confused and amused eyes. Kelly looked at her with a look that was only of worry.

They all stopped when they heard the whiny of horses and swords clashing together and shouts from the other side of the camp where the Americans had were sleeping. Something unusual. Rick handed the gun to Evy. "Hold this. Stay here. Fallon, especially you."

He got up and took another gun with him and went to check it out. Evy quickly got up and went after him with Jonathon protesting and going after her, snatching the Seagram's from Fallon's hand before disappearing into behind the fallen columns. Fallon looked at Kelly as she wiped her chin. Kelly shot her a warning look, but Fallon got up anyway and started to run to see what was going on.

"Hey! Fallon! What the hell are you doing?! Rick said to stay here!" Kelly shouted at her, running after her best friend. She managed to catch Fallon's arm. "What the hell, Fallon?! This isn't like you! What if this is something serious and dangerous?!"

Fallon yanked her arm from Kelly's grasp. "I need to!"

"What is so pressing that you need to throw yourself into harm's way?!" Kelly asked.

Fallon didn't want to give the real reason so she threw the first word that came to her head, which wasn't entirely false as well. "Distraction." And then she ran off, leaving Kelly standing there, shocked and confused.

"No more drinking for you," Kelly muttered under her breath as she took off after Fallon.

This wasn't like Fallon at all, to be rushing towards trouble like this. No; Fallon felt she had to go. Something was calling her. She felt she had to be amidst this action. Like there was something she was supposed to be looking for. She had to find that something. She also felt the need to clear and cleanse herself of the pain and worry and disarray of her mind.

Fallon ran straight into the action, only to find she wanted to go back. This was a mistake. Yet it wasn't. Men garbed in black, like the men on the boat several nights before were attacking everyone in Hamunaptra, riding horse back. She saw Henderson suddenly run towards her with a gun pointing in her direction. She froze and he shot at a black garbed man riding towards her from behind. He let out holler of triumph before turning to her.

"Get out of here before you get yourself killed, sweetheart!" He yelled at her before turning and firing again in another direction.

Fallon unfroze and she went to the dead man and grabbed his scimitar. She looked around. Workers were being slaughtered all around her. So much death. Images of the soldiers in the French Legion all around here dead flashed before her mind. Then the thoughts of her parents dead in the sand flashed. She brought a hand to her head and she felt her heart pound in pain with every beat. She couldn't take this. What was she thinking? She looked around for Kelly. She couldn't see her anywhere.

She came out of this trance when she saw a black clad man coming towards her with his sword raised, ready to strike her. The switch flipped. She blocked his strike and spun around him and slashed his back. He fell to the ground, not completely dead. Fallon looked around and she could see Jonathon running away from a man with a mask over his face riding on the back of a white horse with his sword unsheathed. She ran up a slanted broken off piece of an obelisk and jumped off, pushing the horseman off his horse and into a tent. She landed right on top of him, the tent closing in on them. They flailed and pushed off the fabric of the tent, until Fallon could feel a firm hand on her arm. She was thrown onto the sand. She let out a cry and a booted foot kicked the sword away from her hand. She looked up at the man and noticed his mask had slid off his face. She knew him.

He looked down at her as well and completely froze. He looked almost horrified.

Then he saw Rick standing near them holding a stick of dynamite with it's long wick afire. This man lowered his sword.

"Enough! Yallah!" He yelled. Everyone stopped. He looked back at Rick. "We shall shed no more blood. But know this, you must leave this place. Leave this place or die. You have one day!"

He looked down at Fallon who was looking up at him. She knew it was him from the boat. She recognized his voice. And now that she could see more of his face she recognized features from that one moment on the boat...and from her dream. He was the one that was in her dream last night, memories from her dream ran through her mind, the man running towards her with his hand outstretched...it was him.

Then he did something nobody expected. He sheathed his sword and knelt down next to her. She winced away. Her mind clouded, and she began to shake uncontrollably again. She could hear more guns cocking and growls from trigger-happy Americans, including Rick and Adam. The atmosphere was tense and still. When he wrapped a warm arm around her and took her hand gently to help her stand up, it was almost as if he knew her legs had gone completely numb. When she was standing on her own, he didn't let let go immediately. He beheld her for only several moments, though they seemed like a lifetime to Fallon as she returned his puzzled yet familiar gaze. She knew it immediately in those moments, he recognized her too. He glimpsed away suddenly and then let go of her hand, removed his arm from around her back, and quickly mounted his horse. He yelled: "Yallah! Imsheb!" And then he and his remaining men took off out of the city.

It was then when Fallon realized everyone was really looking at her instead of talking with each other over what had just happened. Rick tore off the burning wick and threw it to the ground. She saw Kelly and Adam staring at her, quite unsure what to make of what had just happened. Finally, Henderson said:

"Man, I just know Seti's old fortune is down here somewhere. Why else would they protect it so hard?"

"No, these are desert people. They value water, not gold," Rick said, going over to Evy and picking her up, making sure she was alright.

"Well, uh, maybe tonight we could join forces?" Burns said, half of his face was covered with shaving cream. If this had been anything else, Fallon would have giggled at this sight. But she didn't.

 **In the Desert**

The dream Ardeth had the night before reassured him that he and his people needed to intervene if the diggers made it to Hamunaptra alive. A face forming in the sand in front of the Statue of Anubis. He was there and then he was outside of the city, the night surrounding him and the only lights being the lit torches inside of the city. Then he saw someone running out of the city. The thin frame suggested it was a woman, and he didn't need to guess who he thought it was. At this realization, he started running towards her. He needed to get to her. He reached out his hand and he got closer and closer. He could see her face clear as day, but as soon as their hands touched, he awoke. The face in the sand was his sign to warn the diggers. He feared they would find and awake the Creature. He went into that raid not really thinking about her. He knew he had to do what he could to prevent these people from finding the Creature. And he made his point across obviously. But when that person jumped on him and he grabbed their arm, he was appalled to see who it really was. Guilt and fear rushed through him. He nearly thought he was going to have a heart attack when he saw her beautiful face looking up at him with disbelieving and fearful eyes. He had frozen in place when he saw her. She had different clothes on; sheer black flared pants, a long sleeved shirt of the same kind and a raindrop trinket belt around her waist. How could he have been so rough with her? But the strange thing was, she had another look in her eyes. One of…recognition. She knew him. He was sure she didn't see much of his face on the boat. He was sure of it. But after he warned the diggers, he felt the need to help her up, after all he had done to her, he needed to do something to somewhat redeem himself. She looked as though she would not even be able to stand up on her own. He did not care that all eyes were on him and her.

But after he helped her up, there was something else that came over him. He had stared at her, but only because there was something else about her that reminded him of an event years gone by. And it wasn't the battle three years ago with the French Legion. He had seen those eyes before, but not on her face. He was curious. He knew that what he wanted to do would be against his better judgment, but he needed to know for sure.

 **I really love this chapter. I put a lot of effort into revising this chapter to make it what I had always imagined. Thank you all for reading! Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I only own my OC's, the rest belongs to Universal. Thank you all for reading!**

Fallon gasped as she sat straight up in her cot. It was still dark outside and her group's campfire was burning low. Rick and everyone else was actually asleep except for her. She rubbed her eyes and breathed heavily. It was the dream she had been having for a year, except it was more vivid and fast paced. And this time, the man from the boat and the attack was actually there. She could see him, face and all. She felt wide awake and couldn't possibly go back to sleep.

She shifted her leg and felt something fall from on top of her leg onto the sand. Peering over, she could see it was a thick, square shaped piece of leather, but she knew it was more than just that. Slinging her legs over the edge of the cot, she reached down and picked it up. Even with the low light from the dying campfire she realized what it was as soon as she touched the leather and uneven pages poking out. A journal...

Unwinding the leather string that wrapped itself around the journal to keep the pages inside, her heart raced. She hesitated to open it, and she held her breath as she did.

'The Diary of Josephine Mary Sullivan Carnahan' it read on the first page, the top of the page tearing out of its binding from wear. Fallon quickly flipped the page to reveal the first diary entry from 1910, fifteen years ago, five years before she and Fallon's father went missing in pursuit of Hamunaptra. Fallon felt a tear begin to form in her eye as she readied herself to begin reading. But a question deep in the back of her mind interrupted her: Where did this come from?

A soft whiny came from behind a tall broken off column off in the distance. She could barely see it with the light of the moon and the campfire. Clutching the diary to her chest, Fallon stood and tread quietly over the sand towards the column. She looked back towards her camp to make sure no one had awoken while she sneaked away. She knew Kelly would be furious if she found Fallon out of her cot and nowhere to be seen. However, curiosity had gotten the better of Fallon tonight. The column wasn't part of any campsite of any of the diggers or the Americans, who slept closer towards the entrance of the city. They had feared the further they went into the city amongst the broken columns and obelisks and crumbling buildings with heavy stone doors they would get lost. Fallon felt almost certain that it was just an American's horse that had wandered off and took refuge behind the column.

As she inched closer, with the light of her camp's campfire growing dimmer and dimmer, and the light of the moon growing brighter as it rose in the sky, her heart continued to beat wildly in her chest. She touched the stone of the column and quickly stepped out from behind it.

Sure enough, there was a saddled white and gray speckled horse standing there, shaking it's tail innocently. Fallon let out a sigh of relief.

A hand clamped gently over her mouth and arm wrapped around the front of her shoulders. She nearly went blind with panic as it lead her behind the column with the horse. The hand only pressed down harder when she tried to scream in order to muffle them.

"Do not scream, I only wish to talk," her silencer whispered calmly in her ear. The accent gave away that he naturally spoke Arabic, but the voice and tone was deep enough for her to recognize it slightly. When her muffled screams turned into gasping breaths, his hand started to life off of her mouth, and he fully let go of her shoulders when she had calmed down. She stumbled away and spun to face her kidnapper and let out a scream, but she froze when she saw who it was, her readied scream catching in her throat. He touched her arm gently and placed a finger to his lips. Him... The man clad in black whom she saw on the boat, and in her dreams, whose people attacked her campsite only hours earlier.

With a soft grasp on her arm he pulled her in just a little closer, to hide her more behind the column. Fallon continued to clutch the diary close to her breast where she swore her heart was skipping beats.

"It's you..." Fallon said breathlessly. Then realization hit her. "What are you doing here?" She exclaimed a little louder.

"Sshhhh," he hushed. Silence. Fallon began to chew on the inside of her mouth with anxious rigor. She could hardly look him in the eyes. "You know who I am."

Her eyes finally met his. "Well...no-"

"That is not true," he interrupted her.

"Well if it is true, then you know who I am." She bit her lip, it wasn't like her to snap like that. She'd had her fair share of dreams and strange occurrences with and about this man. By the way he acted around her, she thought it was safe to say that he knew her too.

He only regarded her intently. As he stared at her, he seemed like he was trying to read her, or like he was trying to find something to come back with.

"I know you, perhaps. One does not necessarily forget the sight of a woman who disguised herself as a man to join the French Legion, who can speak Ancient Egyptian," he admitted.

Fallon furrowed her eyebrows. "What did you just say?"

"Where have you seen me before?" He continued.

Fallon could barely take in what he had just said. Her brain began to fog. "I...You were on the boat..."

"Where else?" He urged.

Fallon's cheeks flushed a rosy pink. "You shouldn't be here. If anyone sees you here, there's no knowing what will happen." She had to keep reminding herself to lower her voice. She argued with herself in her head about why she was doing this. She could make him leave, all she had to do was scream. But she didn't want him to leave. He had answers. All she had to do was just ask the questions...if she were brave enough to ask.

"I came here because there was something that I needed to know, and I'm sure you have the same questions. But as far as I am concerned, you aren't giving me all of the answers," he explained to her.

"Well how do you know me, huh? You're the one who's doing all of the staring, treating me as if I'm-I'm...Princess of the Nile!" Fallon stuttered. "Why don't you answer that?"

Just as she thought, he refrained from answering immediately. Even in the silvery moonlight, she could tell that the blood was slowly draining from his face.

"You remind me of someone, several people that came here 10 years ago. Diggers that were excavating too close to things that did not concern them. I had to know if it was true," he finally said.

"10 years..." Fallon repeated, she felt the leather diary in her hands. "Did you give me this?"

"I'm assuming it means something to you," he said.

"My mother's. How did you come to have it? Did you know them? What happened to them?" Fallon was breathing heavily. He wasn't telling her everything. She knew there was something else that he wanted to say on top of what she immediately wanted to know. She felt she knew the answer to both of those things, she just wanted to hear him say it.

"How else do you know me?" He asked again.

"Don't answer a question with another question! You know what happened to my parents, tell me! And-and whatever else it is that you're trying not to say!" She exclaimed. His hand was immediately clamped over her mouth again to quiet her.

"We both want answers, but it seems there are things that we are not ready to answer yet. I hope some of your answers can be found within that book. But until then, we will have to wait another time," he told her. He removed his hand and began to mount his horse.

"Wait, how do we know if we're going to see each other again? You're the one who told us to leave," Fallon said. He looked down at her, clutching the reins of his horse.

"I believe we will meet again," he said, and he lifted up his mask to cover the bottom half of his face and he was off, riding out of the city.

"Are you alright?" She jumped at the voice. Fallon turned her head and saw Burns walking towards her. "I was just walking around; making sure each camp was alright. Just keeping watch. What are you doing all the way over here?"

Fallon looked towards the direction that the man in black had ridden off to, but he was nowhere in sight. She began to wonder if she had imagined the entire thing. Then she remembered the diary in her hands, and noticed the hoof prints in the sand in front of her. "I'm fine…I just wanted a little cool air and some privacy," Fallon said just as quietly.

He walked up to her casually. "It's kind of dangerous to wander off on your own, especially around here, with everything that went on earlier."

"Yeah, it's been some day."

"That man…" Burns began. Fallon was unsure where this was going. She almost didn't want to know. "He helped you up when he pushed you to the ground, he..."

"Yes, I suppose it was rather strange," Fallon said, passively.

"It's just weird, you know. Why would someone like him do that?" Burns asked.

"I can't imagine," Fallon replied, she felt the flush in her cheeks that she had been trying to hide from Burns start to dissolve. She let out a breath and stepped away from the column back towards her camp.

"Yeah, well, people can imagine lots of things. You should look out for yourself. I mean, a beautiful woman like you, you need to be careful in a place like this."

Fallon sighed. "Thank you, Mr. Burns, but I assure you, these desert people have no interest in me. Now, it's rather late and I should get to sleep. You should too. Tomorrow will be a very important day for the both of us, I', sure. Goodnight, Mr. Burns."

Burns hesitated and removed his glasses from his nose to fiddle with them. "Goodnight."

Fallon retreated back to her camp before anything else could be said. When she curled back up on her coat, throwing a blanket over her to protect her from the cold desert air, she clutched the diary of her mother as though she was afraid it would disappear as she slept. As soon as she closed her eyes she tried to calm her crowded mind, but all she could think about was the desert rider clothed in black and tattoos inked on his cheeks. She remembered how his arm was gentle but firm on her back and his hand holding hers was warm earlier that night right after the attack. She remembered feeling his cool dark curls against her face as he helped her stand. As she breathed deeply, she could almost smell the slight scent of musk, leather, steel, gunpowder, and spices. Fallon knew that this was starting to get out of hand. She didn't understand anything anymore because of these dreams, why they were recurring, and why she was dreaming them about this man she had technically never met before in her life.

 **In the Desert**

So it was true, Ardeth thought. She was connected to the couple who had found their way to Hamunaptra ten years ago and had almost ruined everything. Ardeth was still a young man, coming into his role as Chieftain of the Medjai, when it happened. It was a close run in with his greatest nightmares, but he and his men had taken care of it. She had called the diary her mother's, and he could only conclude that in the photo in the back of the leather journal, this woman he had dreamed of so many times, was the little girl sitting upon the older woman's lap. She had the same dark brown curls, that in the picture were pinned back with a big white lacy bow, and the same full lips puckered into a smile. Ardeth lost count of how many times he had looked at that picture, so much so that it began to wear at his touch, along with the pages of the journal which he had read its personal pages over 1000 times. He knew all about this family, especially about the writer's little daughter named Fallon. He would smile over the pages that described the little girl praying to miniature statues of Ancient Egyptian Gods and Goddesses, and speaking for them, as if they were real people. He read about Fallon and how when she was 10 she would have dreams that Anubis would tell her to get into mischief, and Isis would tell her to apologize to her brother because of something harmful she had said to him a few days prior.

The woman wrote with such life and love towards her children that it warmed Ardeth's heart. He hoped that some day soon he would have the honor of having children and showing them the love that he read in the diary. He was sad to part with it when he placed it on the woman's cot while she slept. But if his prediction was correct, then it rightfully belonged to her. And it also proved that she was Fallon.

He could hardly bring himself to sleep that night. He kept thinking that he should never have tried to communicate with her. He should have just left her the diary and rode away on his horse and left it at that. But he couldn't. He had to speak with her, and his heart pounded while he did so. It didn't exactly go as well as he had hoped, but then again, he wasn't sure what he was expecting in the first place. Did he expect all of the answers to come out at once and have everything resolve right then and there? He was an idiot. She wanted to know more about the journal and what happened to her parents while they were there. But as soon as she asked that, he froze. He didn't think that far ahead and, he only wanted a confirmation that she was dreaming of him too.

He covered his face with his hands in frustration. Then why couldn't he have just said that? It was a complete and utter failure. However, one thing was for sure, and he meant it when he said it to her. They would see each other again. Her knew it for certain.

 **AN: Thank you all for reading! Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except my OC's. The rest belongs to Universal.**

 **AN: Some slight racy conversation, not graphic, just fun teasing. Thought I'd add it in a note for warning's sake.**

 **AN: It's so hard to edit when you're watching The Mummy with commentary XD I hoped to get this up a little earlier today but it became hard to concentrate when I have a million ideas going on in my head. This is one of the last chapters that I've had pre-written from ages ago and needed revising, so after about one more chapter I will be writing completely from scratch (so to speak). Please enjoy!**

After a drunken night for Evy, finishing off the rest of the Seagram's, she seemed to completely be off the hook from any sign of a hangover, or even a headahce. Fallon and Kelly both supposed that she was too excited to open that sarcophagus. Fallon on the other hand, having only had several gulps of it before the attack on the camps, woke up with a pounding headache. She only dreamed of one thing, the sarcophagus. Nothing else, just the ancient coffin laying in the sand; and the uneasy feeling of just watching it there.

Kelly wanted to tell Evy that they shouldn't open it, but she knew that Evy wouldn't listen to her at all. Everything seemed off that morning to Kelly. There was something in the atmosphere, a sense of caution she felt. And she couldn't help but feel it when she spied Fallon and Adam having at it several feet away from the camp.

"Give them back to me, Adam!" Fallon exclaimed. She reached for the sleeve of his khaki coat as though he held what she desired in his arms.

He fought off her arms. "Not until you tell me what's going on, Fallon! Don't you deny it! Where did you find this stuff?!" He argued.

"You wouldn't understand!" Fallon stated. She could see the bulge in his coat where she knew he kept the toolkit and the letter. She only hoped that the journal wouldn't fall out of the small knapsack she nicked off of one of the camels. Every time she got close to him or grabbed his coat he would fight her off.

"That's bullshit and you know it! There's something going on here! I've noticed it for over a year now. I can hear you tossing turning in your sleep through the wall in our apartment. I hear you screaming yourself awake and talking in your sleep. Then this trip, after you know what happened to our parents. Do you know why I came on this trip on such short notice?" He explained. She didn't reply, she could only breathe heavily, her chest heaving up and down. "Do you?!"

"Why? Tell me then!" She snapped.

"Because I was worried about you! Hamunaptra?! Of all places to go on a dig site?! I just hoped you were following Evy on one of her silly little pursuits, but when I saw it was Hamunaptra...! I knew it couldn't just be that. This stuff that you found yesterday only proves it to me."

Fallon couldn't bring herself to speak.

Adam took off his hat and ran a hand over his dark hair pulled back into a small ponytail. The morning heat showed by the sweat on his forehead, which he used to pull back the stray hairs that couldn't make it back into his ponytail.

"What is going on, Fallon? I'm not giving you this stuff back until you tell me," Adam bargained.

"I...I just can't, Adam. It has nothing to do with you. My mom and dad-"

"They're my parents too!" He shouted.

The silence that followed was excruciating. They couldn't even hear a loud American laughing across the camp like they had been doing all morning. Fallon stifled a cry in her throat and tears pooled in her eyes.

"You're right..." she sniffled. She could finally look him in the eye. "I'm sorry, Adam. You just never seem to talk to me about what could have happened to them, and I began to think that you didn't care anymore. I just couldn't ever drop it. When I saw the chance to come here, I couldn't refuse. I had to know, I had to figure out what happened to them. And when I found those in the crypts, I finally found some answers. But it only made things more complicated than they already were. This is the only thing that I want out of this trip. Not to find some golden book, or treasure, or mummy. But to find out what happened to our parents."

She could see the tears start to form in his eyes as he flung his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. She couldn't keep the tears from falling down her cheeks onto his coat. "Adam, I'm so scared."

"Please, let me help you," Adam muttered into her shoulder. "You need to tell me everything."

Her heart had twisted itself into a knot. "I don't know if I can."

He released her from the hug and held her at arm's length. He smiled and sniffed back tears. "You know, you used to tell me everything once upon a time. I can't help if you don't tell me everything. I know you, you're only scared if you only have to be. I'm worried."

Fallon's mind raced. He was her brother after all. He knew her better than anyone, even Kelly. "It's...these dreams that I've been having. They're always about the same thing, except the last few nights they've been different..."

She had tried to keep the explanation brief to Adam, but as accurate as possible. She tried to keep some particular specifics about the man in black to herself, at least the little bit on the boat and their little conversation last night. She also reminded herself to not play up his constant presence in her dreams.

"Man in black?" Adam asked. Fallon clenched her teeth. "Like the men last night. The one who helped you up..." Fallon gulped, hard. Adam furrowed his brow, and placed his hand on his gun at his waist. "Does he have anything to do with any of this?"

"No-" Fallon began to protest, her face flushing uncontrollably.

"Fallon, mind if I borrow you for a second? Ooh, better get a hat on to shade those cheeks, they're getting red from the sun," Kelly appeared by her best friend's side like she had come from thin air. No matter how much Kelly had a crush on Fallon's brother, her friendship with Fallon was more important.

"Kelly-" Adam started.

"Sorry, babe, it's girl stuff. You'll understand in time," Kelly explained, dragging Fallon off.

As soon as they were out of ear shot of Adam, Fallon released her breath she had been holding. She realized she needed to remind herself to breathe more.

"Thanks for that," Fallon said.

"No problem, sister," Kelly replied, handing her a water canteen. "I figured you weren't in the mood to talk about Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome-and-Not-to-Mention-Forbidden to your brother who's crazy worried about you, by the way. Just thought I'd lend you a hand before he got murderous and started scouring the desert for someone I'm sure doesn't want to be found."

Fallon chuckled. Kelly always had a way to make the situation a little lighter. "I wouldn't say Tall-Dark-and-Handsome."

Kelly snorted. "Are you joking? Look, I'm all for your brother, but even I can't deny that that guy was a bit of a looker."

Fallon laughed. "Well, when we were tangled up in the tent last night fighting, the last thing I was noticing was how attractive he was."

Silence fell as they looked at each other. Fallon immediately regretted what she had just said as Kelly burst into laughter. "Oooohhh, tangled up in the tent, huh? Fighting, huh? Was he fighting with his sword, Fallon?" Kelly teased. Fallon shrieked and laughed as she threw some of the water from the canteen onto Kelly, who splashed some back from her own.

"You have a filthy mind!" Fallon cackled, trying to dodge the cool water.

"Better check what you say before you say it!" Kelly replied.

"Hey! Don't you guys waste that water!" Rick called to them from their crypt entrance. They continued to giggle and sip their water, occasionally nudging and elbowing each other playfully.

"But seriously though, we should be careful of those guys. Which is why we shouldn't wander away from the campsite in the middle of the night," Kelly said.

Fallon froze. Shoot, Kelly must have woken up and noticed she was gone.

"I...I found something while I was trying to get some air away from the campfire. The embers were bothering me," Fallon explained. She reached into her knapsack and pulled out the diary. Kelly took it and unwound the leather chord to open it.

"Your mother?" Kelly gasped looking up from the journal. Fallon nodded. "And you just found it wandering around Hamunaptra trying to get some air? Alright, I know that's a lie, but when you're ready to tell me I'll be all ears." Kelly flipped through the pages and stopped when she noticed something wedged between two. It was a photograph, worn and some of the corners dog-eared. The photo was an early family photograph of Fallon and her family. "This journal has gone through a lot."

"What do you mean?" Fallon asked.

"I mean that for something that's been lying around a lost city in the middle of the desert for ten years, the pages have yellowed a lot from the oils of human hands, and are tearing from the binding from constant page turning. I mean, your mother wrote a lot, but I can't imagine that she constantly read through her old entries in the five years that she wrote in it," Kelly deduced. Fallon took the diary from Kelly and examined it as well. She was right, there weren't a lot of entries dedicated to actual information, just events and musings about her children. She kept her archaeological finds and information in a separate journal. That man had given it to her because he had had it all this time. She didn't expect him to have not read it all the time he might have had it, but how often had he read it? She caught herself before she said anything about it.

"I wouldn't be so surprised if those Medjai planted it or something," Kelly said cautiously.

Fallon snapped her head to Kelly. "Medjai?"

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, Fallon? I thought you were smarter than that. The men in black are most definitely the Medjai. They protect this place like the last cookie in the jar. They want us to leave. Put it together, it makes sense. Don't you remember that book you were reading?"

Fallon had left it on the boat in her cabin and hadn't had any time to grab it due to her little sword fight. She realized it must have perished in the fire. But it did make sense, these people protected the city and were doing everything in their power to make sure that they didn't make it to Hamunaptra, and that they would all leave. Why? She realized that she had just gotten to the chapter about Hamunaptra when she had been interrupted. She wished right then that she had finished that book.

Fallon shook her head. "I never got to read the chapter about the Medjai and Hamunaptra. But the Medjai protected cities and tombs and the Pharoahs. The stopped tomb raids. I can only imagine that there is something here that they wish to protect and don't want diggers to find."

"Well it's not the gold, I mean it's just treasure, and Rick said that they value water more than gold. What else would they be trying to protect?" Kelly asked.

Fallon's mind went immediately to the sarcophagus. "I remember last night that the Medjai said that we needed to leave this place or die. What if he was warning us of something that we would find? Something dangerous, perhaps."

"Or that could have just been a death threat, that they would come back and kill us if we didn't leave," Kelly stated. Fallon hadn't thought of that, and these people probably would. They'd killed enough people as it is. But somehow that didn't seem quite right as the explanation. Her mind kept going back to that horrible sarcophagus.

"Come on guys! Time to get that coffin open!" They heard Rick call to them as everyone else made their way towards the entrance of the crypts.

 **In the Crypts**

"Are you alright, Fallon?" Kelly called back to Fallon who was trailing behind the rest.

Fallon snapped out of whatever thought she was having and looked at Kelly. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..." Kelly left Adam's side and trailed back to Fallon. "I just have a weird feeling about opening the sarcophagus. It's an eerie feeling. I think after that dream I had a couple nights ago about the face in the sand in front of the Statue of Anubis wasn't a good sign. It's been irking me in the back of my head ever since last night after the raid."

Kelly sighed. "I have the same feeling."

"Then maybe we should not open the sarcophagus, Kelly. It just doesn't feel right," Fallon said.

"Evy wouldn't listen to us. To her...it's just a sarcophagus with a dead person in it. And maybe that's true, but if the sand is making creepy faces then it's definitely not a good omen," Kelly said.

"You say that as if it wasn't a dream," Fallon chuckled. Kelly was silent for a moment.

"...Yeah," Kelly hesitantly agreed.

Fallon gave her a look. "It wasn't just a dream was it, Kelly?" The fear grew even more in Fallon's eyes when Kelly didn't answer immediately. Fallon lowered her voice even more so as not to attract attention from the others. "Kelly, answer me. It was just a dream wasn't it? Sand can't make faces." Kelly couldn't decide whether she was purposely being silent as a way to tell Fallon or just couldn't find the words to say.

"Three years ago," Kelly began. A hand flew to Fallon's mouth, trying not to let a cry escape from her lips. "During the battle Rick and I fled into the city. We ran out of ammo as soon as we got to the Statue of Anubis and they had us surrounded. We were certain they were going to shoot us dead right there, but they didn't. A voice and jackal howls rang on the wind and they were all scared so they fled out of the city. All of a sudden the sand started spurting and sinking until it formed a face in front of the statue. Rick and I ran for it and then we found you. We never told you because we knew you would either freak out or never believe us."

Fallon could hardly say a word and when she did she desperately tried not to go above a whisper, but her voice was frantic and frightened. "Why would I dream about it then?! Kelly! What does this mean?! I don't understand how that's possible!"

Kelly linked arms with Fallon to keep her steady. "Fallon, it's okay. We're trying to figure it out."

"Who's we?" Fallon asked.

"Me, Rick, and Adam. We're worried about you so we're all trying to figure out everything that's going on," Kelly explained.

Fallon gasped. "If it actually happened then we definitely shouldn't open that sarcophagus, there's no way-!"

"Is everything okay back there?" Rick called back to them. Kelly's hand flew to Fallon's mouth to keep her from saying anything.

"Yup, we're all good here," Kelly replied naturally. They were entering the room where they found the sarcophagus. Kelly remove her hand as they finally gathering around the sarcophagus.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" Fallon asked, angrily.

Adam, Rick, and Jonathon were all using their brute strength to lift up the sarcophagus and lead it against the wall. Evy was searching her bag for the key.

"Later," Kelly said.

"Oh, I've dreamed about this ever since I was a little girl," Evy said, giddy like a school girl.

"You dreamed about dead guys?" Rick asked.

"Oh, look, the sacred spells have been chiseled off," Evy started, fingering what used to be hieroglyphs on the sarcophagus.

"He was meant to be condemned in this life and the next," Fallon added softly, clutching Kelly's arm.

"Well, that sounds like he probably did something naughty during his life. Which answers our question from yesterday," Adam said.

"Well, let's take a look at what this guy looks like, shall we?" Rick said, using his crowbar to open the sarcophagus. Evy waited intently for him to crack it open after they turned the key in the lock.

Fallon and Kelly gripped each others hands tightly, not fully expecting what they were going to see as soon as the sarcophagus opened.

The sarcophagus lid fell to the ground, and a body popped out in a cloud of moisture and sand and dust, making Evy, Fallon, and Kelly cry out in fright.

"God, I hate it when these things do that!" Evy cried.

Fallon and Kelly's hands were white and aching from holding onto each other so tightly. When they caught sight of the body inside of the sarcophagus, they were shocked at the state of it.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" Rick asked. They all inched closer to the sarcophagus looking at the oozing mummy inside, it's mouth open wide and at an inhuman angle.

"No..." Fallon said quietly. She's seen many mummies in her lifetime, some much older and younger than this one and she had never seen any still in this state.

"It's still..." Kelly started, trying to find the word.

"Juicy," Everyone said at the same time.

"Well, yes," Evy said. "This mummy has to be more than three thousand years old and it still looks as though it's still decomposing."

Fallon looked down at the lid of the sarcophagus and knelt down at what she saw. "Guys, look at this." Everyone knelt down with her. Fallon fingered the strange etchings inside the lid. "What in the world are these?" Scratching the inside of the lid, her fingernails made similar marks as the ones they saw. "Fingernails. This man was buried alive."

They all looked up at the mummy, their faces each something different.

"And he left us a little message," Evy continued. "Death is only in the beginning."

"I don't like the sound of that," Adam said.

Kelly stood up and dusted off her pants of some sand. "Why don't we continue excavating around Hamunaptra. Those who want to stay here and find out more about this guy here can do that, and maybe the rest of us can do what they wish."

"That sounds like a good idea," Rick agreed.

"Perfect," Evy said. "Fallon, we can excavate this mummy here."

Fallon stepped away from the mummy and sarcophagus all together. "I'd rather not."

Rick, Jonathon, and Evy turned to look at her curiously. They knew normally she would jump at the chance to excavate a new find like a mummy, but her backing down was unnatural.

"What? I thought you'd want to help me find out more about this person. It's technically your job," Evy said.

Fallon shook her head. "I'd much rather excavate the mummification room. If you don't mind."

Evy nodded hesitantly. "Alright, whatever you think is best."

Fallon swallowed the lump in her throat that has been there ever since they opened the sarcophagus and nodded. Her gut felt like it was churning up something dangerous, and no matter what she did she couldn't shake the feeling.

 **AN: A nice long chapter! I had fun writing this one, and most of it was added material onto the original. And I got to expand on relationships between Fallon and her brother, and Fallon and Kelly, which had been slightly neglected throughout the fanfiction. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review telling me what you think and what I can improve on. I always find those reviews to be very useful.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Favorite, Follow, and Review if you already haven't! Enjoy!**

After a disappointing dig through the mummification room, Fallon came up empty handed. At least in the department of finding any clues about her parents' disappearance. She had found plenty of mummification tools like pokers and knives, which she wrapped in a blanket with a huff so that she may take them back to Cairo to be presented in the museum. She felt a twang of guilt in her stomach. When she had been at Hamunaptra three years earlier, she didn't really have the chance to explore or excavate, nor look for any clues of her parents. She only watched her friends die around her. Now that she was here again, she's searching for clues to her missing parents. She wished she could be more engaged academically like Evy was. If Fallon didn't have everything in the back of her mind fighting for her attention, then she would jumping out of her too-tight-Mary-Jane shoes with excitement at every turn of the corridor. She wished that life could be simpler.

That night, most of their group was gathered around the campfire. Fallon was in desperate need of a book or something to keep her mind off everything that happened that day, and all she had was her mother's journal, which she felt almost nervous to read. She didn't know why, but she was almost afraid of what she would find if she read it.

Kelly practiced with a scimitar that she found from the raid the night before, Adam searched the grounds by himself, and Fallon sat on her cot by herself, thinking and drawing in the sand with her finger, the diary sitting next to her with an aching call for her to open it. Evy had lingered a little longer around the crypt entrance to examine some of her finds in better light until the sun started to set behind the city. Rick, and Jonathon sat around a fresh campfire talking about what Fallon figured was the gruesome details of mummification and what it had done to their decomposing friend in the sarcophagus.

Adam approached the campsite from behind, laughing with Beni, and the Americans who flashed and cradled shining gold canopic jars.

"Say, O'Connell, how much do you think these babies will fetch back home?" Henderson stated, holding up a canopic jar with the falcon head on it. They all scooted over to allow the Americans to sit with them.

"We heard you all found yourselves a nice gooey mummy. Well, congratulations," Burns said, taking a seat next to Fallon who was wrapped in a dark fleece blanket to protect herself from the cold desert wind.

"You know if you dry him out you might be able to sell him for firewood," Daniels added, he and his buddies laughing.

Fallon didn't quite appreciate it by the look on her face. While she was unnerved by their find, these men didn't understand the value of finding a mummy. But at the same time, selling it for firewood would put that churning in her stomach to rest. She eyed Burns's canopic jar.

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?" Fallon asked Burns. He nodded and handed it to her for her to examine.

"You could probably tell us more about it than Dr. Chamberlain can. He wasn't as interested in these as he was in other things. But he took one for good measure." Burns told her. Dr. Chamberlain was their Egyptologist, a pompous man who took what he wanted, and who Fallon didn't care much for.

"You have the canopic jar that held the liver. Each jar represents one of the God Horus's four sons. You have the human, Imsety. "

Burns made a humorous face at the mention of his treasure having once been used to hold a human organ. She chuckled at his reaction and handed it back to him. "What happened to the other one? There should be five. Do you have it, Beni?" It was the first time she had spoken to him at all since they had arrived at Hamunaptra, and certainly the first time she had spoken to him in 3 years since he abandoned them right before battle in the French Legion. She didn't know what she expected but a disgusted, haughty scoff didn't surprise her.

"Nah, Beni booked it before we could even open the chest," Henderson chuckled.

"Superstitious bastard ran out on us yelling some shit about a curse. 'It's the curse, it's the curse'!" Daniels added. Beni seemed unfazed by their teasing, but Fallon furrowed her brow at what he could possibly mean.

Burns turned to her. "We left the last one there. It was broken, no one wanted."

Fallon cleared her throat. "Well, as much as a I don't condone the selling of priceless historical artifacts, you might want to reconsider. You could probably make more money with a full set, and split the sum between yourselves."

The Americans nodded as they considered. "Not a bad idea, doll-face. Burns has got a smart little lady over," Henderson cooed his approval.

Fallon stiffened her back at the comment, and caught Burns flushing madly behind his spectacles.

"Watch it, boys, that's my sister you're talking about," Adam warned.

"No harm meant, Carnahan. Just playing. It's not exactly a secret that Burns tosses and turns in his cot every night, moaning her name," Henderson giggled.

Adam had Henderson by the collar of his shirt in less than a second with a fist ready to pulverize him. Fallon heard a few guns cock and some yells of warning and disapproval. It all happened so fast that she hardly had any time to process what was happening. Kelly was at Adam's side, trying to loosen his grip on Henderson.

"What are you saying, huh, _pal_?" Adam hissed through his teeth.

Fallon shook where she sat. "Adam, please, stop," she managed to say. Her meek words hardly made it over the ruckus.

"Come on, Adam, they were just teasing. It was all a bit of fun," Kelly tried reasoning with him.

"Well, I don't think it's funny!" Adam exclaimed. Daniels had a gun aimed straight at Adam.

"Watch it, Carnahan. We don't want any accidents happening here."

"He's right, Adam," Rick agreed, holding two guns aimed right at Daniels. "Think about this very carefully."

Burns stood up and tripped on his way to Adam. "Listen, they're just trying to poke fun at me. They don't really mean what they're saying. It's-it's not true."

With a glance at Burns, Adam had let go of Henderson, and was then grabbing Burns by the collar of his shirt. Guns changed aim, and Fallon stood right up.

"Oh, really? So why don't you tell me how much you have it for my baby sister if it's no secret like they said?" Adam threatened. Burns stumbled over his words.

"Listen, we all just need to calm down. This isn't like you, Adam," Kelly said.

"What's not like me?! I'm sick and tired of being one of the last people to know about what's going on with my sister! First the desert warrior guy last night, and now this twat?! Why don't you all just stay from her?!" Adam seethed. Rick and Kelly shared a glance.

In a swift move, Fallon grabbed the journal and flew across the circle to smack Adam with it. "Everybody just stop! You all need to grow up!" Everyone had froze at her outburst. She felt the blood racing to her face. "Adam, let him go this instant! You're all acting like a bunch of children! My business is my own, just as Mr. Burns's business is his own."

The silence that followed was excruciating to everyone as they waited for Adam to make a move. He freed his grasp from Burns's shirt who and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he said gratefully as people lowered their guns and began to let their guard back down.

"No problem, _pal_ ," Adam spat, and popped him square in the jaw,

"Adam!" Fallon shrieked as Burns crumbled to the ground.

Henderson and Daniels jumped on Adam, who was then followed by Rick and Jonathon and Kelly to get them off of Adam. Beni jumped on Rick and started pounding on him for the sheer joy of it. As they tried breaking each other up, Fallon tried to wedge herself between Daniels and Henderson to get to Adam. Blinded by rage, Henderson shoved Fallon out of the way, causing her to fall to the ground with a shriek as the journal flew from her hands.

Some stopped as Fallon scrambled to her hands a knees as she saw the diary beginning to burn within the campfire that it flew into. Without thinking, she launched her left hand into the fire and snatched the diary out before it was too late. Her hand had only been in the fire for two seconds, but she could hardly feel the blisters start to form on her delicate, bony hand. She patted out the lingering flames and opened the journal with a sigh of relief to see that too much hadn't been charred.

"That was my sister, you asshole! Look what you did!" Adam growled, and wrenched his fist back to throw one at Henderson. Kelly grabbed his arm.

"Knock it off!" She cried. She flew to Fallon and grabbed the closest water canteen on the ground, unscrewing it and pouring the water on Fallon's hand.

She shrieked at the sudden pain she felt. Her hand was tender and raw and red, several blisters bubbling on her palm and thumb. The water wasn't cold, which would have been ideal, but it was better than nothing. Burns had scrambled to his hands and knees, a welt the size of a tomato forming on his right cheek, and some blood trickling from a split lip.

"Fallon, I am so sorry-"

Kelly held a finger up, "Shut up." Everyone had ceased from their foolish brawl. Kelly stood up and walked over to Adam, grabbed his sleeve and began to rip some of the cotton off of it. He didn't stop her. When she used the cotton to wrap up Fallon's hand, Fallon protested that she was fine and wasn't that anything to worry about.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves, fighting like a bunch of assholes! What's gotten into all of you?! Don't you know when enough is enough? Does someone have to almost burn their fucking hand off for you all to get a hold of yourselves? Goddamn!" She stormed off in rage before she decided to get the idea to kill somebody.

Adam, sporting a split lip also, stormed off in another direction, only to change his mind and go right after Kelly. Henderson and Daniels and Beni all sat back down, unsure if they were still welcome to sit at this campsite; but since no one said anything they figured it was still okay. Burns helped himself to his feet and wandered off, mumbling to himself about how he'll patch himself up. Rick helped Fallon up and inspected the first aid Kelly had performed. He noticed the diary on the ground and bent to pick it up. Fallon reached for it, but he swiped it away out of her reach before she could grab it.

"What is so important about this that you would reach into the fire with your bare hands for it?" Rick asked her. Still shaken up from everything that happened, Fallon had to search for words.

"I found it," Fallon choked.

"Not good enough," Rick said. Fallon reached for it again but Rick continued to keep it out of her grasp.

"Just give it to me."

"Why all the secrets, Fal?" Rick asked. Fallon only looked away. "They've upset your brother enough to cause all of this, and everything I know is from Kelly."

"Kelly shouldn't be saying anything to you," Fallon said.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad she is. We're starting to get a little worried. I've always noticed that this place kind of creeped you out, and maybe this place is just getting to all of us. Kelly told me you're looking for clues about your parents. She said they disappeared here." Nothing from Fallon. "Now, I'll ask again: what is this?"

"It was my mother's. And like I said, I found it," Fallon finally told him. He inched it closer to her.

"Anything else?" He asked, like he knew there was more to the story.

"I told you everything," Fallon hissed, snatching the diary from his hands. She stormed off to the only place she knew she could get some privacy, the column where she had her secret meeting with that Medjai.

 **AN: This chapter turned out to be more eventful than it originally was. It kind of took over itself and I just rolled with it. I love it when that happens! XD There will be more chapters coming later today. I had to cut it because of length and decided that the next bit would be better written in the next chapter. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **Also, I'm leaving a note as well about my fictionpress, under the same username HerbalTea-and-Tarzan. I have 5 chapters up of an original fiction story called Duchess of the Damned about pirates, and one chapter up of a fairytale retelling. If you wish, please go check them out and I may be more inclined to continue writing them! **

**Thanks everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! Enjoy!**

Almost everyone had fallen asleep in their respective camps. The atmosphere had calmed immensely since the brawl, but Fallon still sat by the column, clutching the diary in her good hand, and thinking about the previous night where the Medjai had approached her. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself at the fear she had when she thought he was trying to kidnap her. Her heart was skipping beats as she sat there, just like they had last night.

The temptation to open the diary and read what he thought must have been so interesting was strong. But her fear was just as strong. The curiosity right then was killing her, and she unwound the diary. She was just abot to open it when she heard Kelly call to her.

"This your new favorite spot?" She asked, trekking her way across the sand to Fallon. Fallon smiled. Kelly sat herself down next to her. "How's your hand?"

"It hurts," Fallon let out a breathy laugh. She would rather laugh about it than fret or whine.

"You...are such an idiot," Kelly sighed, shaking her head. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"I wish I knew," Fallon admitted. "I did it without even thinking. The only thing I cared about was just getting it out of there without it burning too much. I didn't have time to think about getting it out using something that wouldn't burn me."

"Oh, Fallon, always putting the welfare of books before herself," Kelly said.

"Did you and Adam fight?" Fallon asked. Kelly sighed.

"Yup. Although, I did most of the yelling. He just looked down at the ground like I was going to send him to his room or something."

"I'm not surprised," Fallon smirked.

"He's just trying to look out for you," Kelly said. "We all are. We're all trying to look out for each other right now."

"Only I just seem to be the one that's getting herself into trouble more than anyone else," Fallon added for Kelly.

"Uhhh...well...I wouldn't say you're purposely getting yourself into trouble. I think that trouble is finding you and you're not making it any better by playing with it."

"I've always been a cat like that. Curiosity always getting the best of me," Fallon agreed.

"Yeah, well, cats get killed by the curiosity. I'm just saying you should just be a little more cautious. Don't get me wrong, I don't think there's any way in this world and the next that will stop you from being curious, just don't run headlong into it," Kelly said.

"That's understandable. Possible? We'll find out I suppose," Fallon said.

They sat in peaceful silence. Neither of them wanted to say anything right then. They simply wanted to enjoy the presence of their best friend by their side. "When we get back to Cairo we should write music again, you know, like we used to," Kelly thought out loud.

That put a real smile on Fallon's face. "We should. Our duets used to be so pretty. Us singing and you on the piano. We sounded great."

"We did, didn't we? We should try to get some old things going again. Like that and writing research books together on the balcony of your apartment. Remember? We used to sit across from each other at the table in the hot sun with iced tea and dozens of books open and read each others work. That was nice," Kelly reminisced.

Fallon laughed. "Haha, yeah, but remember that one time we did that there were these French men on the ground across the street catcalling us, and you called them over-"

"Under the balcony and I poured my iced tea on them?!" Kelly finished laughing and smiling. They snorted with laughter, nudging each other at the memories.

"They weren't saying very nice things to us, were they?" Fallon laughed.

"Not things suitable for a lady to hear," Kelly said.

"And that's when I poured my iced tea all over them!" Fallon cackled. Kelly clapped her hands and guffawed.

"That was the best!"

In the midst of her laughter, the diary slipped from Fallon's hands to the ground. Kelly's laughter died out as she stared at the diary. So much trouble for one little book. She picked it up.

"Have you read it yet?" Kelly asked, handing it back to Fallon.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid of what I'll find."

"But you never know. She could have written in it while she was here, what if she wrote down any clues as to what happened?"

Fallon had thought of that. But the fear still overtook her. If her mother had written any clues, she wasn't sure she wanted to find out what they were. And yet the desire for closure was killing her.

"Well, on that note, I think I better part ways. There's a line starting to form to talk to you," Kelly said. Fallon peered around Kelly and saw Burns standing a good 10 feet away, arms behind his back nervously. "So darn popular," Kelly muttered standing up.

Kelly pat Burns's arm as she walked past him to give him the go. He approached carefully.

"My brother isn't lurking around the corner ready to attack you again. Don't worry," Fallon assured him. "But be careful he doesn't see you with me over here. Better sit on this side."

Burns sat down on the side of Fallon so she covered him from the view of anybody at her campsite. She hissed when she saw his face. Even in the rising moonlight she could see the swelling take ahold of Burns's right side of his face.

"I'm really sorry about that. I know it means nothing coming from me, but I wouldn't expect an apology from him during your lifetime or his," she said.

"Yeah, he really did a number on me. I understand, I guess," Burns said. "Oh, I've been meaning to give this to you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small thin book, some water damage had been done to it, but it had dried out over time. She read the title, _Medjai_. Her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my goodness! How did you come by this?!" She gasped. She leafed through the pages, crinkled and stained with water, but most of the text had been saved and she could still read it decently well.

"On the boat," Burns started. "When it caught fire, I ducked into this cabin suite to dodge one of those men that were attacking us. When I saw the book on the floor I realized that it was the one you were reading earlier that day and you weren't anywhere to be seen. I didn't think, I just grabbed it and stuffed it into my coat. I remembered I had it when I was looking through my coat for my handkerchief to clean my glasses earlier. I had meant to give it to you when we were all sitting together, but...well, know the rest."

She flipped to the chapter about Hamunaptra, the print still decipherable. "I was just thinking about this earlier today, how I wish I had it. Thank you so much!" Without thinking she wrapped her arms around him in a hug and he froze. She let go and felt her heart sink. "Sorry. I'm sure that wasn't very appropriate."

"D-don't worry about it!" He stumbled, his eyes wide. "I'm just glad I could brighten your day a little bit."

She smiled at the thoughtfulness. When she looked at Burns again she noticed that he was rather attractive, in an American, brutish, academic sort of way. He wasn't completely like his friends, stumbling over his words from time to time, but at least he wasn't crude like them. She thought maybe she hadn't completely given him the chance he deserved.

"That's some interesting material in that book," Burns said. "I only read a little bit of it. I'm not sure I completely understand it all."

Fallon cradled the book in her hands. "It seems to be a complicated subject. Or at least not a very popular one with scholars since there is only so much written about it."

"I mean it's not even finished, so we can't know everything we could possibly know, at least what this author knew," Burns added.

"Unfinished?" Fallon asked.

"Yeah, look at the back," Burns advised her.

She flipped to the back of the book, and noticed that the book stops abruptly in the middle of a body paragraph at the bottom of a page. There was no conclusion section in the back at all. It just stopped.

"How can that be possible?" She muttered to herself.

"Maybe the author died before he could finish it, and someone published it for him anyway? Like Charles Dickens and The Mystery of Edwin Drood," Burns suggested.

Smiling slightly at the fact that he was well read enough to reference Dickens, Fallon went back to observing the book. "No, it couldn't be that, though that is a fair conclusion. But there would have been something in the beginning of the book or even the back about the author's death before completion." She looked at the last page before the back cover and noticed a small gap in the binding. It was the same as if a chunk of pages had been torn out of the middle of a book, but these were in the back. "Someone took the last pages out. Look, they weren't ripped out, someone carefully perforated the pages out. It's like they specifically took these pages out to make it look like nothing was taken. Whoever took out those pages was meticulous, and didn't want someone to read that information." She checked what chapter it was part of. She wasn't completely surprised to see that it was part of the Hamunaptra. After further inspection of the chapter, she noticed other pages were missing from the middle of the chapter as well, not just the end. "Typical." Just her luck, she thought.

"Did you go to college for this?" Burns asked. She closed the book with a sigh.

"I did, yes, for Egyptology, followed in my parent's footsteps," she replied.

"My dad would have loved it if I had followed in his footsteps like that," Burns said.

"Did you go to university?" She asked.

"Yeah, but for English. My parents wanted me to study Mathematics and be a professor like he was, but I couldn't care less about it. I actually ended up just dropping out because I felt like I was pursuing their dreams rather than mine. So that's when I met Henderson and Daniels and we just decided to travel, find our fortunes and what not," he explained.

"You're full of surprises, Mr. Burns," Fallon smiled. He flushed all the way to his ears.

"Yeah, well, you always surprise me with all of this Egypt knowledge you have. You're probably one of the smartest people I know," he said.

Fallon chortled. "Hardly. You should go check out what Evy knows. I've been a little distracted lately."

"I mean, that's alright, I understand...I guess," he said. Fallon smiled and caught something out the corner of her eye. She looked and saw Adam glaring over at her and Burns from their campsite.

"Oops, looks like you've been spotted," she chuckled. Burns looked and gulped loud enough for Fallon to hear. "You can go around that way without going through our camp. Although I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't dare start something after that fight he had with Kelly, I'd go the other way just to be careful."

"Yeah, that would be best," he sighed standing up. "Well, it was, uh, good talking to you."

"Likewise," Fallon replied. "Goodnight, Mr. Burns."

"Uh, Bernard," he corrected her. "You can call me Bernard...i-if you want of course. I know everyone else calls me just Burns."

Fallon smiled. "Goodnight, Bernard."

"Goodnight," he said and left. Fallon opened the book to the chapter about Hamunaptra.

 **An hour later**

Her instincts were right, Fallon read all the way through what had been left of the chapter of the Medjai of Hamunaptra and found it hardly gave her any new information. She knew what they did in ancient times, but she wanted to know about them in present day. What were they still doing around? In the chapter she managed to catch a bit about them protecting something within the city, but the next page had been taken out. What was it they were trying to protect? The most obvious answer to her was Seti's treasure, but anyone from either party still had yet to discover it. The city was vast, there could be anything hidden within it. Her mind raced to the sarcophagus. There was just something off about it. 3000 years old and it was still decomposing? It just wasn't natural. She put the book down next to her and eyed her mother's diary. It was time...

She opened the diary and flipped through the entries from the year 1915, reading the first few sentences to find where she wrote about Hamunaptra. When she found the first mention, she began to read it.

 _July 3, 1915_

 _Dr. Bey warned us at least one more time this morning before we departed on our ship to Hamunaptra not to go. He repeated that it was a dangerous and foolish. He became increasingly irritated when we continued to refuse to tell him who our guide was to the city. We assured him that it was someone trustworthy, and that he had nothing to worry about._

 _While I feel guilty about leaving Adam and Fallon behind, I know they will be in good hands with Dr. Bey. It is humorous to think of him handling children, even older children like Adam and Fallon, who are reaching ages where they are becoming more irritating the more they think they know everything. But they are bright children. Fallon keeps buggering him about his family, wanting to know more about who he is and his family history. She finally managed to get out of him that he had a cousin, and a nephew who was only a little older than she was. She of course, has no interest in boys despite her blossoming age. She has more interest in the family trees of Egyptian Pharaoh's and books._

Fallon felt herself tear up. Wiping away the moisture from her eyes, she turned a couple of pages.

 _July 6, 1915_

 _Hamunaptra is a marvelous city! We have set up our campsite and allocated specific places that we would like to start digging and excavating with the diggers. I have been increasingly attracted to the Statue of Anubis, as if I can almost hear the jackal howls calling me over to it and beckoning me to start digging. But something in the back of my brain is telling me that we shouldn't go anywhere near it._

 _Strangely, I have had an uneasy feeling since we stepped off the boat. I can't quite place it, but ever since we set out on our journey on camel-back into the desert I have had the constant feeling that we were being watched._

Fallon skipped ahead several pages, eagerly.

 _July 7, 1915_

 _We were attacked last night by desert men in black! Though it was thrilling, many of our diggers were killed._

Fallon snorted. That was just like her mother, finding the most dangerous and inappropriate things thrilling. Much like her sometimes.

 _When the leader of the tribe (I suppose) ceased his fighting as soon as he saw a woman among us, he gave us a heavy warning. He was a very tall man, his beard and mustache and shoulder-length hair were so gray that any sign of black hair like his other men sported was completely gone. He could only be 10 years older than Elliott. He wore a turban on his head made of black scrap cloth. The tattoos on his cheeks were shaped differently than the usual clean style of hieroglyphs but I thought they said 'Truth'. I had never heard of such men in this desert before. They ranged from every age, young men to old men. The youngest I could see was a tall, fit, handsome lad who had to be only a couple years older then Adam, and he bore a strong resemblance to the leader with the same shaped face and stature._

 _I felt a pang in my heart seeing him. I immediately felt a sense of urgency to return home to my own children. Something was terribly, terribly wrong._

Flipping a few more pages, Fallon realized that she had reached the last entry until the rest of the diary was left completely blank. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Here it was, the last piece of evidence she had that could be the answer to all her questions.

 _July 9, 1915_

 _So many workers have left. We only have 3 left total, having started out with 12. 4 died in the attack several nights ago. Flesh eating scarabs have been a discovery, and many of us, Elliott included, have had to cut them out after crawling into our skin before they reached vital organs or our brains. 1 died because of one. We have found several things from a mummification room that we would like to take back to the museum, but the motivation to continue digging and discovering is fading. Elliott and I are worried for our lives, and yet there is nothing that we have found physically that is threatening here that we haven't found on other digs. And yet there is this looming sense doom over the City of the Dead. And it radiates from the Statue of Anubis which I stare at every night as I try to fall asleep. Sleep is something I have gotten little of since we arrived here. Several of the diggers have constantly urged me to start searching around the Statue of Anubis and the Statue of Horus. They keep speaking to me of legends and myths, and if they are true, we could go down in history for the discoveries. They speak to me of The Book of the Dead and the Golden Book of Amun-Ra. These finds would indeed be legendary, but I still feel the pull in my stomach to stay away from the Statue of Anubis._

 _I will say this though, even though there is nothing here within Hamunaptra that we have found that we don't think poses a threat to us, my mind has been turning over the attack from the desert men in black. They came again last night, setting fire to a tent as another warning to us to leave the city. I saw the young man again. He stares at me, keeping his distance. Such an intelligent young man, he reminds me so much of Adam. How much I miss my children._

 _These men frighten me. Every morning I wake up here I am afraid that the following night they will return and finally kill us all. I sincerely believe that._

 _...My hopes that we get out of this city alive are fading. I believe that if we do not get out of this alive, it will be because of the men in black. If we do not make it back to our children, we will have been killed by these desert men...I miss my children so much._

Fallon couldn't breathe. She regretted even opening this journal. A hand flew to her mouth to keep her from crying out in shock. If it was true...then the man from last night...he would know something. What if he was there? What if he...?

"NO! YOU MUST NOT READ FROM THE BOOK!" Someone screamed to the top of their lungs across the camp. An eerie wind began to blow through Hamunaptra.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed! I would love to hear what you all think happened to Fallon and Adam's parents in the comments! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! Since this is the last chapter that I had some pre-written content from my previous drafts, the updates may be less frequent, but I promise to post at least one every other day. Reviews may make the updates quicker ;D I would love to know what everyone thinks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hi all! This one took a little time to write because this section in the movie is so quick, and I had to watch it again in order to get the events and some of the lines right. I hope it was worth the wait, especially after I had been posting every day for the past week. Enjoy!**

The wind became stronger and stronger as it blew through the city, and it carried something dire with it. Fallon stood up from her spot by the fallen column slowly. The wind whistled through the crumbling city from the empty desert, sounding like a boiling tea kettle on the stove. She could hear a low humming growing louder and louder. It almost sounded like-

She sprinted back to her camp where Evy and Rick were sitting surrounding a large black book, and Kelly, Jonathon, and Adam were just awakening from a disturbed slumber. From the entrance of the city they could see a strange black cloud against the navy blue of the night sky sprinkled with stars. Everyone stared at it, even the Americans who had been woken up by Chamberlain's outcry.

Fallon looked down to Evy and Rick, and the book Evy had resting on her cot. She felt her stomach twist in her gut. "Evy, what is that?"

Evy stumbled for words, unsure if she should focus on the black cloud or her cousin. "It's-it's just a book, I-"

The humming became louder, and the cloud came closer to them. A sense of danger filled Fallon's heart, and with the distinct fluttering of wings, she cried out, "LOCUSTS!"

They began swarmed over the walls of Hamunaptra and everyone darted away from where they stood towards the crypts. Locusts horded around frightened diggers who weren't able to run fast enough, and Fallon didn't stay long enough outside to see what happened to them. All she could hear was the buzzing of the insects and the screams of everyone trying to get away.

Once safely inside the crypts where the locusts couldn't get to them, Rick quickly fashioned several torches and quickly led the group deeper underground, taking no chances. The corridors echoed with their panting from running and the shock and disbelief of what they just experienced.

"What the hell just happened?!" Kelly cried, following Rick deeper into the crypts.

"Hell if I know!" Rick shouted.

"Evy, what was the book you were reading?!" Fallon grabbed Evy's shoulder. They had left it behind. It was no wonder, Fallon saw that it was huge. The black tablet pages had large pristine hieroglyphs carved chiseled into it, the binding lined in gold. She had never seen anything like it, and thinking about it sent a shiver down her spine. She realized she was still holding her mother's diary in her hand. She wished she had grabbed her knapsack, but at the sight of the locusts time was of the essence.

The ground shook and sand fell from the ceiling. They immediately stopped when they saw a sand dune begin to rise from the ground right in front of them. Neither of them had ever seen anything like it, with the exception of ant hills. But this one was much larger.

"What the-?" Adam said.

It burst with glimmering black beetles, hundreds of them chittering and scattering about. Fallon and Kelly screamed, stumbling backwards, frightened by the sight of so many bugs.

"Scarabs! Run!" Evy cried. They all turned and sprinted back the way they came.

Rick had stopped to throw his torch at them and fire a couple of shots from his rifle, until he decided that it was futile and continued to run from them.

They turned a corner and came into an open room, a staircase formed into a bridge over a deep chasm, open ledges on both sides which gave them the opportunity to jump. Having been closest to Evy, Fallon and her cousin jumped over the gap onto the ledge, putting their backs to the wall. The others jumped to the one on the left and watched the mass of chirping flesh-eaters scuttle across the bridge into the connecting corridor.

Fallon and Evy had barely enough time to sigh with relief until the wall they pushed their backs to fell open and they stumbled through with cries.

"Fallon!" Kelly screamed as her friend fell through the trap door.

The chirping echoed out as the last of the scarabs crossed the bridge.

"Evelyn?" Rick called. "Fallon!"

"Evy!" Jonathon cried.

Fallon and Evy tripped into a dark room, little to no light shining through.

"Trap door!" Fallon gasped. She pushed on the wall they came through to try to get it to open again, but her weak body could hardly get it to budge. That's when she realized that she was no longer holding the diary. She patted her body out of instinct, but after the quick realization that she had no pockets, her heart pounded out of her chest knowing that she had no idea where it was. She must have dropped it, or perhaps it flew out of her hand when she and Evy fell through the trap door. The ground was too dark for her to see anything.

"Evy?" Fallon called, panicked.

"Wait, there's someone here," Evy said. Fallon stopped shaking long enough to hear gurgled moaning come from around a corner. They peered over and saw a man, his back towards them. He wore brown pants, a white shirt, and suspenders. Fallon could recognize the short cropped brown hair.

"Mr. Burns, thank goodness," Evy said, recognizing him as well.

"Bernard," Fallon sighed with relief. She started to make her way over to him. "Thank God you're here. We've lost everyone. We fell through a trap door and...are you alright?"

With a touch on the shoulder, he spun around, his face in agony. That's when Fallon saw that his eyes had been gauged clean out with nothing but bleeding gaping holes. His mouth hung open, and Fallon saw enough to know that his tongue had been ripped out as well. She and Evy screamed. Evy backed away, but Fallon froze where she stood, staring in horror at what had happened to her friend.

Fallon turned again at Evy's second rattling scream and saw something that she knew she would never unsee. The rotting mummy from the sarcophagus was standing there. Alive. Walking. And blinking with Bernard's eyes in his eye-sockets. She had almost completely stopped breathing at the sight. The wrenching gut feeling in her stomach was even stronger now. In the back of her mind she knew that this was what she had been fearing all along, she just never knew it. The dreams...had given her every clue, but she could never figure out what they meant. This was it.

Evy backed away from it as it growled, deep enough for Fallon to think that it was a wolf. Oh how Fallon wished it was a wolf right now. Bernard started falling forward, catching Fallon off guard, but she caught him under the arms. She was hardly able to hold him up. She tried to focus on both him and Evy, who was being cornered by the mummy.

"Evy!" Fallon cried, worried and unsure of what to do.

The mummy turned his see-through, rotting body to glance at Fallon but stopped and said, "Metu neter Wedjet," in a low grumbling growl. Fallon furrowed her brow.

"What?" She whispered.

"Fallon, please, help!" Evy cried. The mummy turned back to Evy, eyeing her now.

"Anck-Su-Namun?" It asked.

That was when a hand clamped down on Fallon's mouth, something wrenched Bernard from her arms, and another arm wrapped around her waist and carried her off into a dark corridor, swiftly and quietly.

Fallon kicked behind her and flailed her arms to get whoever was carrying her off to let go. She tried screaming, but they were muffled through the hand. She remembered the other night, when she had a run in the Medjai behind the column. The hand as though it was the same size. And she had an inkling in the back of her mind that she knew who was carrying her away from Evy.

They finally came out of the city, torches being held by tattooed men in black with severe faces. She could feel the cold night air rush against her as they left the crypts. Finally the arm let her go, and she fell to the ground. She snapped her head up, and sure enough there was the Medjai from the night before, his eyes cold and looking as serious as the men around her. She saw them dragging Bernard past her and she sprang to her feet to go after him but the man blocked her path, holding his arm out to stop her.

"Let me through, he's my friend!" Fallon shrieked.

"Do not worry about him," he said to her. She could hear the cold bite in his tone. It was different from the other times he had spoken to her.

"What do you mean?! Look at him, he needs help!" She protested. "And what about my cousin! You left her there with that-that thing!"

"Do you not have any understanding of what has just happened?!" He raised his voice. She felt the blood rush to her face. "You all have awakened the creature! Now you have killed us all!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Fallon spat, pushing herself away from him. She wondered if this was the same man she had spoken to only 24 hours earlier. He had the same face, same dark goatee, black shoulder-length curls, and cross-chest ammunition belt. His harsh tone and cold eyes were the only things different.

Another Medjai came forward, leading roughly by the arm the American's Egyptologist, Dr. Chamberlain, who shrank and cowered with fear at the sight of these men. He clutched in his arms the black book that Fallon had seen Evy with, and his organ jar.

"Dr. Chamberlain...is that the-" Fallon started.

"The Black Book of the Dead," the Medjai stated. "From which someone read the incantations to bring the Creature back from the Underworld."

Fallon could hardly believe what he had just said.

"And speaking of books," he said, reaching into his robes. He pulled out a familiar leather book. "You dropped this."

Fallon's eyes widened. She snatched it from his hands, furious. "Don't you dare touch this again! You have no right to after everything you've done!"

"I believe there is a misunderstanding-" he began to say.

"Misunderstanding! You've obviously read it a thousand times and you had to have been there when it happened! Why don't you tell me what happened to my parents here 10 years ago?!" Tears pooled in her eyes. She whacked him in the arm with the journal, and she could feel everyone around her wince. "The nerve!"

She hardly heard the cries and screams from the crypts behind her until the Medjai grabbed her and pulled her back towards him, an arm around her shoulders and neck. She clutched it and pulled at it to try to get it off, but he was too strong. He pulled out his Thompson gun from his belt and brandished it in front of the both of them, aiming it towards Dr. Chamberlain.

Her heart calmed when she saw Evy, safe, and Rick and the crew with the Americans running from inside the city. The black-clad men all raised their guns and aimed at Fallon's friends. At the sight of the Medjai everyone froze and put their hands up.

"Get the hell away from her, you son of a bitch!" Adam hissed, pushing through everyone and pointing his pistol at him. Kelly grabbed hold of his arm.

"Don't, Adam!" Kelly warned. When she looked at Fallon, she had the same rage in her eyes.

"I told you to leave or die," Fallon's captor said. "You refused. Now you may have killed us all. For you have unleashed a creature that we have feared for more than 3,000 years."

"Relax, I got him," Rick replied.

The Medjai scoffed. "No mortal weapon can kill this creature. He's not of this world."

That's when he stepped aside and let his men drag forth Burns who still moaned with terror. Fallon squirmed and he finally let her go. When the Medjai dropped Burns to the ground, Fallon flew to his side in the sand with his American friends and cradled his weak, limp body in hers and Henderson's arms.

Henderson shook his head in disbelief. "You sick bastards!"

"What did you do to him?" Daniels demanded.

"We saved him," the Medjai stepped forward purposely. "Saved him before the Creature could finish his work."

Fallon glared up at him. Though he was innocent in that accusation, she knew deep down of his other crimes.

"Now leave, all of you, quickly, before he finishes you all," he ordered. He turned his head to his men. "Allah, Imsheb." They all withdrew their guns and moved towards the crypts. "I must now go on the hunt and try and find a way to kill him," he said as he brushed past Rick.

"I already told you, I got him," Rick repeated.

The Medjai stopped, and Fallon felt her head spin as he turned back to Rick. "Know this. This Creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep...he will never stop." He glanced at Fallon and gave her a nod before disappearing back into the underground of the city. Fallon could only purse her lips in order to prevent her from screaming and running after her with the sole purpose of killing him.

Everyone wasted no time. They ran back to their camps and grabbed the most essential materials, packed them on the backs of their horses and camels, and fled the city as quickly as was humanly possible. While they were riding back through the desert, Fallon couldn't help but glance back at the city, thinking about the Medjai, and clutching her mother's diary tightly to her chest.

 **AN: Thank you for reading! There is some Ancient Egyptian in this chapter that I had the Mummy say to Fallon, but I'm not going to reveal what he said just yet ;D It will be brought up again in a couple of chapters. Please tell me what you think in the comments, and please favorite and follow!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Enjoy!**

Cairo didn't seem the same after they returned. Fallon hardly remembered the trip back, devoid from sleep and eating, much at Kelly's protest.

"You need to eat something," Kelly had said on the boat ride back to Giza port.

Fallon sat at the table outside the dining hall, forking her chicken that she had only taken a bite of. "I can't," she had whispered. She buried her face in her hands.

"You haven't eaten since Hamunaptra. You need your strength."

"Strength for what? Trying to figure out what do about the cursed mummy we brought back to life? Or telling my brother that our parents were killed in Hamunaptra by the...the...Medjai."

She had already told Kelly what she learned, having her read the diary entries. Even Kelly agreed, though she said there was no physical evidence that Medjai specifically attacked and killed them, the diary entries suggested that it was mostly likely them. Neither she nor Fallon had told Adam yet. They both knew how he had been feeling about the Medjai, especially in relation to Fallon. Nothing would stop him from turning the boat around and heading straight back to Hamunaptra to kill every last one of them.

"Listen, I can't imagine what you must be going through right now. And I'm not going to pretend to. But you need to focus. Shit's happening right now, and you know as well as I do that it's not going to be left behind at Hamunaptra. Things aren't over. And now is not the time to be neglecting what's important right now. I know you don't what to think about him right now, but if that one Medjai was right, then we need to do something."

Fallon begrudgingly nodded. She knew Kelly was right. She just wished that everything had all just been one long nightmare, that none of it had ever happened. Kelly put a hand on Fallon's shoulder.

"How much sleep have you gotten?" Kelly had asked. Fallon sighed.

"None, not since our first night in Hamunaptra, after the Medjai attack," Fallon replied. In truth, Fallon had wondered how anyone could sleep after everything, if they did at all. She hadn't been keeping track.

"I thought you took that nap when we got on the ship today," Kelly said.

"I slept for five minutes until I had a nightmare. It was of the...the creature we awakened. He kept coming after me, and I would run and run through the labyrinth of Hamunaptra, but when I finally got out...there he was, the Medjai. I ran right into him without looking and he wouldn't let me go even though I tried to fight him off as best I could. I woke up screaming, blood rushing to my face in anger, flailing my arms and legs. I actually hit my elbow on the wall because I woke up so enraged," Fallon said.

"He won't ever get close to you again, if he does, I'll set Adam on him," Kelly told her. Fallon couldn't help but smile. Kelly stood up. "Try to eat something. We'll back at Giza in the morning. And try to sleep too. You look like the undead with those dark circles under your eyes."

Now that they had all returned to Cairo, Fallon still hadn't gotten much sleep. It was always the same dream like when she had dozed off in her cabin suite on the boat ride back to Giza.

She had tried settling back into her old routine, but things were different now. She had other things to think about. Since they had been back in Cairo, Fallon had taken to visiting Burns in his apartment twice a day, taking turns with Henderson and Daniels. Her guilt about what had happened to him sat in her body like a plague. He had been kind to her, and she wanted to return the favor.

She brought some library books she had checked out before the trip to Hamunaptra that she didn't bring with her to her visit with Burns, along with some journals where she had been taking notes from her readings lately. Her mother's diary never left her side. When she ascended the stairs to Burns's apartment, she ran into Daniels making his way down. He looked as though he had about as much sleep as Fallon had.

"Daniels, how are you?" Fallon stopped him.

"Oh, Fallon," Daniels jumped. "Uh, well, you know, about the same. Just going down to see if I can get a drink."

"Mr. Daniels...thank you for everything you are doing for your friend. I know it's a difficult time. But please, take care of yourself."

He nodded, eyed her up and down, and said, "You too."

Fallon wondered as she continued up the stairs if he had somehow noticed that she had lost some weight by the way he looked at her. She realized that her skirt was a little looser when she put it on this morning, obviously a result of her lack of eating. She knocked on Burns's apartment door and then turned the knob to see that it was unlocked. She found Burns in his chair in the large salon, wrapped in his lounging robe, and a gauze strip wrapped around his head, covering his eyes. Henderson sat across from him in another chair, talking to him. He turned his head when he saw Fallon quietly come through the door.

"Good morning, Henderson," she said with a nod. She walked closer to Burns. "Hello, Bernard. Are you doing well this morning?"

"Fallon," he blubbered. She saw a smile form on his lips. "I'm fine, th-thank you." She couldn't imagine how hard it must be to speak without a tongue.

She turned to Henderson. "If you want, you can take some time for yourself. We'll be alright here."

He nodded, pat his friend on the shoulder, and left the apartment.

Fallon put her books down. "I'll make some tea, would you like some. You don't have to speak, you can just nod or shake your head." He nodded his head.

In the small kitchenette, Fallon put the kettle on the stove and lit it with the match, and then sat down in the chair next to Burns, taking one of her journals and the diary onto her lap.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" She asked.

"Yeah," he managed to say.

She smiled. "I'm happy to hear that."

"Thank you for coming to see me," he said, patting his mouth with his handkerchief.

"It's not a problem at all," Fallon smiled. She looked around and chuckled. 'You know, Evy and Rick have been fighting endlessly since we got back. Fighting like an old married couple. I've known Rick for year and I never thought that he would be carrying a torch for a studious librarian. It's the same as Kelly and Adam, they've been fighting some too. Adam isn't...taking things very well. Haha, here I am babbling on about things that don't matter. I'm sorry."

Burns smiled. "No. It-it..." he was struggling to pronounce his S's. "I like...to hear you talk."

"Well thank you, Bernard," she replied. She peered inside her journal during the small moments of their silence. Over the past several days she had been writing down things from their journey that stuck out to her, most of the pages being filled with her dreams. Lately, she had been rewriting the same phrase over and over.

 _Metu Neter Wedjet._

The words that the mummy had said to her in Hamunaptra. _Metu_ meant 'word', _Neter_ meant god, and _Wedjet_ was an Ancient Egyptian deity, a Goddess. She ran over the words again and again in her mind. Trying to find out what they meant, Fallon was turning up dry. She couldn't keep focused on anything she was reading lately. She had the right mind to turn to Dr. Bay at the museum, but she had the feeling that he would not be pleased after she turned and expressly did what he bid her not do; go to Hamunaptra to try to find out what happened to her parents. The kettle started to whistle and she stood up to take it off the stove. While she poured the tea into a teacup for Burns, she eyed the piano by a window behind Burns. When she placed the teacup on the small side table next to him, she took his hand and led it to the cup's delicate handle so he could begin drinking it.

She sighed when she sat back down. "I, um, I wish I could play the piano. Kelly usually does, and I do the singing." She was trying to find something to say. Something other than what they both really wanted to talk about. "Um, would you like for me to bring her in sometime and we can perform for you?"

He was quiet, but nodded. "He-he...took my tongue."

Her heart wrenched in her chest, and she reached over and grabbed his hand. "I know, Bernard."

"And...my eyes," he blubbered. She hadn't realized that she started crying until the first tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes, I know," she sniffed. She wiped the tear away. "And he will pay for it, I swear."

"The curse," he coughed.

"What?"

"The curse! He-he'll come for me..." he sputtered. Fallon's heart raced and she jumped when the door opened and Henderson and Daniels walked in. She quickly wiped away her tears.

"Everything alright in here?" Henderson asked. Fallon stood up and grabbed her books.

"Yes, of course, I, um, I need to get going. I made him some tea, so you can just, um..." Fallon stuttered. Once she had everything gathered, she touched Burns on the shoulder. "I'll be back later today. You rest."

She rushed past Henderson and Daniels through the doorway and out of the apartment.

 **In the Cairo Museum Library**

Fallon slammed her books on a desk in the center of the library, trying to hold back her sobs. She wiped the cascading tears down her face. She gasped for air. Luckily there was no one there to see or hear her. She didn't know how much longer she could keep up visiting him, seeing him in pain, and knowing the trauma he had faced and was still facing, and knowing that what had done it to him was still out there, and he truly believed that it would be coming back for him. She'd heard the story from Henderson and Daniels on the way back from Hamunaptra, about the chest and how it said that anyone who opened it would be killed if anyone was brought back from the dead. That included Dr. Chamberlain and Burns.

She finally managed to keep her sobs from bursting out of her mouth. Removing her silk scarf from the collar of her neck she headed for the bookshelves. Books. She had to find a book. On something. Anything. Curses. She wanted to see if she could find a book on Ancient Egyptian curses, she could start there. At least it was a start.

She pulled a couple of books off the shelves and started to head back to her table. When she reached the end of the bookcase a black figure came out from the other side blocking her path. When she looked up she immediately recognized the tattoos under the dark eyes and black curls resting on broad shoulders, and she jumped back with a scream.

 **AN: I decided to leave it on a cliffhanger! Another chapter is coming soon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You now have the direct meaning of the Egyptian phrase, but what it really means and it's relation to the story is coming up soon ;D Please Follow, Favorite, and Comment! I would really love to hear what you all think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Enjoy!**

Fallon backed into the bookcase behind her, dropping the books at the sight of the familiar black-clad man in front of her. Her blood boiled at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here?!" She hissed.

"I've come to find answers," he simply said.

"Well you won't find any here, so I suggest you leave," Fallon told him. She suddenly wished she was Rick or Kelly, they would have had a gun or a knife on them, anything to help them fight him or 'kick his ass', as Kelly would say. Words, and books, were all she had. She thought that if worse came to worse she could throw the books at him and run, or do what Evy did a week ago and topple the bookcases on him like dominoes.

"I came in because I heard-" he began to say, stepping forward.

"You come any closer and I'll scream," Fallon warned. She inched away from the bookshelf, stepping aside to put some distance between them.

He stopped and raised his hands in defense gently. "You're in distress, and I can understand, but we need to find out how to kill the Creature."

"We?! What is this 'we'?! What makes you think that I'd do anything with after what you've done?!" Fallon exclaimed, stepping back, closer to the desk in the center of the library.

"I did what had to be done," he said seriously, taking small steps towards her as she continued to step away from him.

She let out an exasperated laugh, not believing what she was hearing. "You did what had to be done?! Killing innocent people just trying to do their jobs, trying to find artifacts so that the world could have a better understanding of human history in one of the most fascinating countries in the world? Yes, that's very noble! You must be so proud of yourself for killing my parents!" She was in tears by now and she held on to the edge of the library desk to keep her grounded. He had stopped stepping forwards.

"There seems to be some confusion, I didn't-"

"What confusion?!" Fallon spat. She dove for her mother's diary on the desk, brandishing it for him. "Everything was in here! My mother wrote about it, about the raids, and the warnings! She wrote about the fear she had for you and your people, she was convinced you were all going to kill her. I found my father's toolkit with a letter from me and my brother, next to a bloody hand print on the wall." She saw both confusion and recognition in her eyes.

"You think...? There is something that you are missing," he told her.

"Am I? Or is that just some...some...ploy to get me to listen to 'your side of the story'? Forgive me if I believe my mother's words over yours," Fallon said.

"Listen," he stepped forward again, urgently. She nearly tripped over her feet, constricted again in her too-tight Mary-Jane's, trying to step back. "I know what you read in that diary."

"Yes? And how many times did you read it? You're the one who gave it to me, and it's all worn and aged beyond it's years. So why don't you tell me?" She inquired.

"That is beside the point," he said. "But let me tell you, there are pieces missing. Things she did not write about, or did not have the chance to." He kept getting closer and closer to her, so she stepped around the side of the desk.

"Yes, because you killed her, and my father, and everyone else who was with them!" Fallon argued, slamming her palms and the diary on the table.

In a few quick strides, he was across the table from her, pinning her hands and wrists down before she could jump away. As he leaned over the table, his face was only inches away from hers. "You were not there! You do not know the whole story and what we had to do!" He raised his voice. It was right then, that Fallon found something in his voice that she believed. He loosened his grip on her, but she couldn't bring herself to move. "I am not your enemy, _Fallon_."

Fallon swallowed. It was the first time he had ever said her name. Everyone had always yelled her name around him, and he'd read the diary, so of course he would know her name. But she still didn't know his.

Maybe she should listen to him, she thought to herself.

"Well, then," she began to say quietly, removing her hands and pulling out a chair from the desk. "I'm listening. But I don't have all day."

"Fine," he agreed.

She sat down and looked up at him still standing. "Um...firstly...what is your name?"

"It's Ardeth Bay."

"Well, _Mr. Bay_ , what is it that I seem to be missing?"

 **AN: Another cliffhanger and a very short chapter, but do not fear! The next one is coming very shortly, I'm already working on it! Please Favorite, Follow, and Comment!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Enjoy!**

"The Medjai's purpose is to protect Hamunaptra, and it's greatest secret. The legends behind the City of the Dead are well known, and many people have tried to find the city. Many, thankfully, have failed. Others...obviously have been successful," Ardeth began to explain pacing back and forth across the table from where Fallon sat.

"Greatest secret?" Fallon asked. "The mummy that we found and Evy raised from the dead."

"Correct," Ardeth confirmed. "For 3,000 we had been protecting the city and the mummy. So when diggers and explorers and thieves come around and find the city, we must prevent them at all costs from finding the book and raising the Creature."

Fallon had grabbed her journal and an ink pen from her pocket and began to take notes, an act of habit when she was learning something new. She knew that this information hadn't been taken down before, or maybe it had, but someone had ripped it out of the _Medjai_ book that she accidentally left in Hamunaptra. The least she could do was make up for lost information.

"So you were just doing your job. I understand at least that much," Fallon said.

"When your parents arrived at Hamunaptra with diggers, we knew that it would just like the few other explorer's. Just scare them off, warn them," he said. "I was young, but old enough and able enough to come along with my father. I remember seeing them, I knew that they were not bad people, but we still had to do what my people were meant to do," he said.

Fallon leaned into the table. "You were the young man my mother wrote about while she was in Hamunaptra, weren't you? The one who looked like the chief?"

He nodded.

"How many times, did you say exactly you read my mother's diary while you had it for 10 years?" Fallon asked.

"You are changing the subject," he dissuaded.

"I think I'm entitled to some answers in that regard as well, I mean it's a very personal diary regarding my family, and you've been reading it and-"

"How long did you say you had?" Ardeth interrupted. Fallon pressed her lips together in a small line. "That is what I thought. Now, the second night we came to warn them, we only burned a couple of tents. But we were still surprised when they did not leave after that. I had been having strong feelings about the diggers that they brought with them. They knew things. Things that weren't impossible to learn but they were very persistent."

"Like what?" Fallon asked. "And, please, sit down, your pacing is making me very nervous."

With a nod, he sat down at the chair across from her. "The Book of the Dead and the Statue of Anubis where the the Creature was buried at its base. The following day, your parents and the diggers still did not leave. So, we had to return the following night to continue to threaten them. We had no plans on harming them that night. But when we got there we noticed something was strange. They were gone, but all of their tents and supplies and horses and camels remained. The city was quiet...until we heard screams coming from inside the the crypts."

Fallon placed her pen down.

"When we rushed down into the crypts, armed, we found it was too late for one at the legs of Anubis where it was said that one of the books rested. There was a digger, dressed in red and black, standing over a body. We shot him. Others rushed ahead, searching the rest of the temple. But I stayed. It was the woman..."

Fallon placed her hands to her face, covering her mouth and nose.

Ardeth continued. "She was barely alive, struggling for breath. When she saw me, she held out her hand, but all I did was move closer. She told me, speaking barely above a whisper so I knelt down to hear her better, that the diggers had betrayed them. That they were searching for something evil there. Then she handed me her diary. And with her last breath she told me...that she wished she had been able to see her children one last time. And something about the Goddess Wedjet, and you. She was fading in and out, and muttering, so I couldn't completely hear her."

Fallon looked up at him through watery eyes. How could he have known about that reference, especially since she had no personal connection to it until recently?

"When she finally passed I had caught up to the rest of my men and my father, they had made it down to the corridors right underneath the Statue of Anubis. They had encountered the other diggers, searching something on the ground, we shot them, only to find that it was your father. When we got to him he was already dead. But...one of the diggers was still alive, so we questioned him. The only information that he would give us was that they used the employer's, your parents, to come to Hamunaptra to try to find the Creature and bring him back from the dead. They obviously failed. But that they would not fail next time."

"Wait," Fallon started. "So what does that mean?"

"It was planned. There are some who know enough to try to deliberately come to Hamunaptra to awaken the Creature. They truly believe it is possible," Ardeth explained. Fallon took all of this in. His story was plausible, but what other evidence did she have, and did he present her with, other than just his word?

"How do I know you're not just telling me lies right now?" Fallon asked him.

"I can tell you, he is not," a voice came from behind the bookcases. Fallon turned and saw the curator walking towards them. Ardeth stood up from his seat and went to greet Mr. Bey with a familiar hug.

"I-wh-do you two know each other?" Fallon stuttered, her mind boggled.

"Yes, he is my nephew," Dr. Bey replied. Fallon's mouth gaped open for a second. It's true she could see a slight resemblance, but it didn't stop her from being completely shocked.

"So, does that mean you're-?"

"A Medjai, yes," Dr. Bey finished and confirmed for Fallon.

"So..." She had to get her mind straight. "How do you know he's not lying?"

"Because, Miss Carnahan, I was there. When your parents went on the voyage to Hamunaptra anyway, I trailed slowly behind them. I kept with my family with the Medjai, watching their digs from a distance. I was there on that night when your parents were betrayed and killed. If you do not trust Ardeth, then I must assume that you would trust me instead."

Fallon continued to gape. A sudden realization came over. "And you didn't do anything."

"By the time I learned that something was wrong, it was already too late."

"And that's why you tried warning me about Hamunaptra," Fallon added.

"Like parents like children, I suppose. Only this time you actually succeeded in ruining everything that Medjai were fighting to protect the world from!" He said.

Fallon stood up. "It wasn't me who read from the Book of the Dead! I didn't even want to open that sarcophagus in the first place but no one would listen to me except for Kelly. I had been having strange dreams about for nights warning me about it but we did it anyway! And I hadn't realized that the Book of the Dead had even been found!"

"Dreams you say?" Dr. Bey inquired. Ardeth gave him a nod. "What are these dreams, Miss Carnahan?" Dr. Bey asked.

Fallon turned completely pink and eyed Ardeth. "I, um, it's nothing. Just a few strange dreams and nightmares here and there, just like everybody gets from time to time. It's nothing to worry about. They've...well they haven't stopped, but, I assure you-"

"What is she rambling about?" Dr. Bey turned to his nephew.

"It seems we have been having subsequent dreams for at least, maybe even over a year now, all of them about the same things, the past, the present, and the near future, we appear in each other's dreams as well," Ardeth explained. Fallon glared at him for entrusting that information with her boss.

"Miss Carnahan, what else do you wish to talk to me about concerning these dreams since you have already brought up the conversation?" Dr. Bey asked, putting on his glasses.

"I-I-I...Dr. Bey, this is something that I do not feel comfortable sharing with you. And besides," she looked at Ardeth, "I'm not the only one who has stories to tell. I still have questions that you never answered that night after the raid, and I would like them now."

Dr. Bey looked between the two curiously in the silence they had made. "Perhaps that is something you both would like to discuss without me, and once you have sufficient information and answers, as you say, you shall report back to me, so that we may piece some things together. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Fallon said, still glowering at Ardeth, who still did not look prepared to have this conversation.

There probably wouldn't be a better time. As far as he knew the Creature was not in Cairo, yet. And Ardeth was finally alone long enough with this woman that he hardly knew, and yet knew so well, to talk about why he had been dreaming of nothing but her for the past year without her bothering him to tell her what happened to her parents. He gestured with his hand to her seat at the desk.

"You might as well sit down."

 **AN: Thank you all for reading! We got some answers here! And we are headed to answering some more! Also, the information the diggers gave the Medjai is very important ;D Please Favorite, Follow, and Comment!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hi all, I decided to just take a day and relax, I had been writing a lot and posting like crazy, as many of you probably well knew. There's nothing like a relaxing day to just let things stew in your mind :) It's given me some time to think about some things and other fanfictions I am planning on pursuing once this one is done. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Fallon and Ardeth were left alone again. Fallon swore she could cut the tension in the room with a knife as she and him stared each other down. Fallon didn't know if she could take another confession. She almost felt like she didn't even want to know anymore about the dreams. But then she remembered her reflection in the mirror that morning and how the dark circles under her eyes were more prominent than ever.

"Well," Fallon began. "It looks as though we are not finished here, Mr. Bay. And we are revisiting a conversation that got us nowhere last time."

"It would appear so," Ardeth replied.

Peering at the grandfather clock behind Ardeth at the far wall. It was already getting to be the time that she needed to leave and visit Burns again.

"Unfortunately, I have somewhere I need to be," Fallon told him, grabbing for the diary and her journal at the desk. She began to shake, almost uncontrollably. Ardeth rushed over to her.

"You would leave now?" He remarked.

"I've had enough information bombarded onto me for one day. As much as I would like to get to the bottom of these dreams that I have been having, and you seem to be having as well," Fallon could hear her own voice quiver noticeably. She tried breathing deeply but it didn't help. "I do not think I can take anymore grand discoveries. Now please if you will excuse me, Mr. Bay. I have a dear friend that I need to visit."

As she spun to leave, she accidentally bumped her arm holding her books on the chair, causing her to call out in pain and drop the journal and diary. When she dropped to the floor to gather them again, Ardeth was already there, kneeling on the ground to help grab the diary that had skidded under the table.

"I understand if you wish to wait a little bit longer, but we may not have that time. The Creature will eventually make his way here. I would be surprised if he is not here in Cairo now. These dreams mean something and the closer we are to discovering why we are having them and are relation to each other, it could in fact help us to find a way to destroy the Creature." He handed her the diary, and took her arm to help her up. At his touch, her shaking began to subside and when she looked at him she realized that he was very close. He stood a foot taller than her and it was then that she realized Kelly was right. He was a looker. She had seen his face before several times of course, but this was the one time when she really looked at it. She could feel her cheeks start to flush and she silently damned Kelly for ever pointing it out to her that this man was attractive. She couldn't be thinking about that in a time like this.

"You need to be careful," Ardeth told her. "I know you did not open that chest, but you were there at Hamunaptra and he knows that too. He will kill all who stands in his way."

Fallon shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "Thank you for your concern, Mr. Bay. But I assure you I will be fine. Now I believe that your uncle is waiting to speak with you." She walked out of the library.

When Ardeth turned back to the table he saw a blue silk scarf hanging off of it like a waterfall. He took it in his hands and felt the smooth fabric. She must have forgotten it. He knew he would see her again, but he did not know if she would remember to come back for it, so he wrapped it gently around his hand and walked off in search of his uncle.

 **At the apartments**

Fallon first wanted to stop by the bar to see if she could find Kelly. While she knew she was going to be visiting Burns later than usual, she felt the need to find Kelly and at least tell her what had just happened. And find Adam as well. She felt ready to explain some things to him now that she had answers. Or at least some of them.

When she walked in, she found Henderson, Daniels, Jonathon, Rick, Adam, and Kelly all gathered there taking shots at the main bar. Fallon rushed to Kelly and put a hand on her shoulder to let her know that she was there.

"Well, look who it is?" Kelly said, turning in her seat happily. "You look awful."

"Thank you, dear friend, for that most endearing compliment," Fallon said with a sardonic smile.

"What's wrong? You look a little flushed and shaky, and I don't think its from rushing all the way over here just to see dear old moi," Kelly asked.

"I have some things, discoveries, that I need to tell you and Adam," Fallon replied quietly, turning her friend away from the rest of their party.

"What about Rick? He's your friend too. He's just as involved as I am and Adam. He's worried sick about you too, you know, when he's not fretting over Evy," Kelly informed her.

Fallon closed her eyes at her own disappointment in herself. Rick had been kept in the dark just as much as Adam had, wondering what the hell was wrong with Fallon. Kelly was right, he deserved to know too.

"You're right, Rick too. But I need to tell you. You're the only one right now who can help me explain it to them because-," Fallon agreed.

"Fallon, you can do anything, and I assure you that if you tell us all at the same time, we won't hate you by the end of it. Get some guts, and stand up for yourself and your own confidence," Kelly said.

Fallon looked at Kelly. She had just realized that she did have confidence. She had had it in the library just an hour ago, confronting Ardeth Bay. Yes, she let her emotions get the best of her at some moments, but she had some all the same. She had confidence with this complete stranger and yet she lacked it with her friends and family that she trusted more deeply than anyone else.

At seeing the look on Fallon's face as she thought, Kelly put a hand on her arm and said, "But if it means that much to you, I will be there to listen, and help put them in their place if things get out of hand, which I'm sure it won't, but you know Rick and Adam, always acting and then thinking." Fallon and Kelly chuckled.

"Let me just go up and visit Burns for a little bit, and then I'll meet you somewhere. Library or apartment?" Fallon said.

"Honey, I'll still be down here," Kelly admitted, downing her tequila shot.

"Fair enough," Fallon replied. She walked to Henderson and Daniels who were both downing shots, still looking very tired and distraught.

"Henderson," Fallon touched his shoulder. "How is he doing?"

"The same," he replied. "You here to visit him again?"

Fallon nodded.

"I guess you can go on ahead up. He's got some visitor though," he told her.

She furrowed her brow. "Visitor? Who?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. I didn't see his face, wore some weird robes though. Beni was with him, so it couldn't have been that important."

Fallon didn't think her brows could be furrowed any tighter than they were. "Beni? When did he return from Hamunaptra?"

Henderson shrugged again.

"What was that, Fallon?" Rick asked, leaning over the bar to see her.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Beni since the night we raised that mummy. Did he even return with us?" Fallon remembered. Her memories were so clouded from the night and several days following. She wasn't sure of anything anymore concerning that night.

"I don't even remember, honestly," Daniels said, swaying in his seat with the dizziness of drink.

Fallon looked at Rick who stared back at her, concerned. But not for her, he looked like he was trying to remember something as well. The following look on his face was one of suspicion. The bartender served them another round of shots and everyone took them. But a soon as they tilted their heads back to taste the alcoholic drink, they immediately spat it back out. In fact, everyone in the bar, sitting at tables, spat out their drinks in disgust. Fallon was appalled when it all happened so suddenly.

"What the hell?!" Kelly spat.

"It-it tastes just like..." Daniels sputtered.

"Blood," Rick finished the sentence, dropping his shot glass to the ground. He had turned to look at the fountain in the middle of the bar. When Fallon noticed it, she saw that the water that had once been fresh and clear, was now a deep ruby red.

" 'And the rivers and waters of Egpyt went red...and were as blood'," Jonathon quoted, staring at the fountain.

"He's here," Rick growled.

Fallon grabbed his sleeve, her eyes wider than they had ever been. "Burns," was all she said.

Everyone rushed out of the bar and towards the apartments. When they reached the courtyard they spotted Evy walking towards them while reading a book.

"Oh, Evelyn!" Rick called to her.

"Oh, so you're still here," she replied sheepishly.

"We've got problems," he told her.

Just then, the sky opened up. It had been creating a strange brownish orange light all day, creating a dim but dour feeling all day. But the sky did not open up to an unusual rain. Instead, it opened to balls of fire hailing down onto the fort and the apartments. Thankfully they were underneath a shingled canopy, but the palm trees caught fire, and even the soldiers that were stationed there and walking about, were rained on by the most destructive element. Everyone was in shock and horror from what they were seeing until they heard an inhuman monstrous roar from the story above them. Fallon and Kelly were frozen where they stood as they heard it, clutching each others wrists for comfort.

Beni came running down the staircase next to them, but as soon as he saw Rick, spun around and started to back up. Rick quickly got to him, clutched him by the scruff of the neck and pressed him against the wall.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here?!" Rick screamed at him. Another blood curdling roar filled the air, and Beni pushed Rick away and ran off.

Deciding not to pursue him, Rick grabbed out two handguns and everyone proceeded to run up the stairs towards Burns's apartment.

Fallon prayed that they weren't too late. When they burst through the doors, Fallon let out an ear-ripping scream.

Burns was sat in his chair, but he his skin was bloodless and gray and stretched over the bones of his body. His corpse slumped in the chair, the bandage over his eyes slipping off.

When everyone turned towards the hearth they saw the Creature, stretching out his arms as more sustenance began to wrap over his bones and rotten flesh. Then he turned and spotted them.

 **AN: Thank you all for being patient as I wrote this one. I feel better having taken a couple of days to think things through and figure out how I wanted to write it, since there were one or two directions I could have gone. Please let me know what your thoughts are so far. I really appreciate constructive feedback :) Please Favorite, Follow, and Comment!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thank you all for your support as I write this. And I apologize as well for the late posting. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"We are in serious trouble," Rick said, his eyes widening. He opened fire with his two handguns, shooting everything he had at him, even Adam and Kelly grabbed out their guns and shot at him. The Creature came charging towards Rick, and when the bullets were out Rick immediately knew that he was screwed. The mummy lifted Rick right off of his feet and threw him backwards into the group of people gaping behind him. Fallon crawled out from underneath her brother only to see the Creature cornering Evy into the bookcase.

"Anck-su-namun," it said to her until it leaned in to kiss her. Fallon reached down and grabbed Adam's dropped gun, hoping there were bullets in it.

"Hey!" Fallon called. As soon as it looked at her, she suddenly felt that she was making a big mistake. She had never shot a gun in her life, let alone held one. And she had just caught the attention of the most dangerous thing in the room.

He stepped towards her, leaving Evy alone fortunately, but unfortunately for Fallon.

"Metu neter Wedjet," he said to her. There was that term again, and Fallon was so frightened she hadn't realized that her finger pulled the trigger, a surprising bullet shooting straight into his shoulder. She gave out a startled cry. The Creature growled and stepped forward again, but stopped at the sound of piano notes playing behind him. He turned and saw what Fallon recognized as Evy's white cat, Cleo, stepping on the piano.

The mummy wailed and in a hoard of floating sand escaped through a window, the shutters slamming shut behind it.

Evy went to Fallon and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Fallon, for-for saving me."

Rick sat up. "We are in very serious trouble."

Fallon dropped the gun, and looking at Burns's body limp in the armchair she left him in this morning, she fell to her knees, tears forming in her eyes.

"Fallon?" Adam called to her. He appeared at her side, kneeling down to look at her.

"Oh, dear, is she alright?" Evy asked.

Rick holstered his guns. "Get her out of here for now."

Adam stood Fallon up and led her out of the apartment into the hallway. He clutched her shoulders, trying to peer into her eyes, but she wouldn't look at him. "Fallon talk to me. I need to know what's going on in that head of yours."

She wouldn't answer. Instead she let out a sob, and Adam caught her in his arms before she crumbled to the ground.

"Fallon, it's alright. There was nothing we could have done," Adam whispered to her.

"No! If I had been there just a moment sooner, he would still be here," Fallon hiccuped. She buried her face again into his shoulder until he stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Fallon, listen to me. Even if things were different, there still would have been nothing we could do. Don't blame yourself."

Fallon nodded her head and sniffed back more tears. She didn't want to believe that her friend was gone. She knew that she didn't know him that long or even that well, but he was still kind to her and she respected him greatly.

"Now I just need you to breathe for me. We have some things that we need to do, and we would really appreciate it if you helped," Adam told her, kindly. Fallon nodded again and looked straight into her brother's gray eyes as she took deep breaths in and out. Her tears began to dry and her heart hurt only a little less.

Kelly burst out of the apartment. "Are you okay?" Fallon wiped the rest of her tears off of her face and nodded. Kelly pulled her into a hug. "Again, what you did was incredibly stupid, but I'm just glad you're okay. And...what did he call you?"

Fallon pursed her lips. "I-I...I'm still unsure, but I think we can possibly find out."

Just then everyone came out from the apartment. Evy sighed and placed a hand on Fallon's shoulder. "I'm glad you said it. I think it's time we visit the library."  
Fallon's throat tightened. That's what she was thinking, but she knew who was there and she wasn't sure if she was ready for everyone to be there when she could possibly have another important conversation. She still needed to talk to Ardeth Bay about the dreams. She was hoping she could go to the library by herself, or at least with Kelly, to find the answers to the mummy and to her dreams as well.

Without a chance to protest, everyone was on their way towards the library.

* * *

When they arrived at the museum and passed through the library, Fallon didn't see Ardeth anywhere. Nor did she see Mr. Bey neither. She hoped that they were in his office, or Ardeth had gotten some answers he needed concerning the mummy and then left. She desperately didn't want to have a conflict between him and her friends. She knew guns would have been drawn, and if he was there then that would mean secrets that had to come out were going to come out sooner than she had hoped.

"What are we doing here again?" Rick had asked as they climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"There's only one man I know who can give us any answers," Evy said.

"I mean we don't know if he will be able to, Evy, he's only human, he can't have all of the answers," Fallon intercepted.

"Sound a little nervous there, Fallon," Kelly said to her with a chuckle. "Trying to hide something?" She said just as they turned into an exhibit room and found Mr. Bey and Ardeth Bay standing there, talking.

"You?!" Evy exclaimed when she saw the Medjai.

Without a second passing by everyone had guns drawn and Fallon had jumped out in front of them to block before any shots were fired.

"Don't!" Fallon shouted.

"Fallon, what are you doing?" Kelly asked, her eyes wide and her mouth hung open in confusion.

"Don't shoot, please," Fallon simply said.

"Is this the guy?! Is this the guy who was fucking with you?! Is he the one from the attack while we were in Hamunaptra?!" Adam shouted, trying to push through the rest of the group, brandishing his gun at Ardeth. Adam's eyes glistened with crazed rage. "I'm gonna make you pay for messing with my sister!"

Kelly and Rick made sure to hold Adam back.

"Adam, you will do no such thing!" Fallon argued.

"What are you doing here?!" Evy inquired, getting straight to the point and narrowing her eyes at Ardeth.

"Would you really like to know, or would you prefer to just shoot us?" Mr. Bey asked, his face straight and unimpressed.

Rick lowered his gun and holstered it. "After what I just saw, I'm willing to go off of a little faith."

Everyone else holstered their guns, except Adam. Kelly had to try to calm him down.

"Nothing is going on, alright?" Kelly said to him. "You need to trust her judgment and listen to what he has to say."

Adam, looking at Kelly, finally held back and holstered his gun. He still looked like he wanted to kill Ardeth, but at least putting away the deadly weapon was a start.

Fallon hadn't realized that she was standing directly in front of Ardeth until he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and noticed that he had had a ready hand on the hilt of his sword just in case anything went down. She gave him a nod and turned.

"I hope you're ready to have that talk now. Everything might just be spilling out in the next few minutes," she told him.

"Right now, everything matters and can be used to as information that may help us to stop the Creature. Just as long as you are ready. You seem to have more to confess to them than I do," he told her.

She took a deep breath.

* * *

Thankfully, the conversation started easily with the reveal to the Medjai and the curator that Burns was dead, and what they had seen. Everyone had taken seats within the exhibits that had been roped off. They sat on thrones and chests, and Jonathon stood inside the chariot with a mannequin of a pharaoh.

"We have been a secret society for over 4,000 years! We have protected the City of the Dead, and we are sworn to at all costs to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world!" Mr. Bey lectured angrily.

"And because of you we have failed," Ardeth said, looking straight at Evy.

"And you think this justifies the killing of innocent people?" Evy asked, pacing around the exhibit.

"Let me think about that," Mr. Bey said sarcastically.

"Yes!" He and Ardeth said in unison.

An audible sigh was heard from an unknown person.

Rick raised his hand to speak. "Question: why doesn't he like cats?"

"Cat's were the guardians of the underworld. He will continue to fear them until he is fully regenerated," Mr. Bey said.

"And you know how he fully regenerates?!" Daniels exclained.

"By killing everyone who opened that chest," Henderson said examining his gun.

"And suckin' 'em dry that's how!" Daniels finished, fanatically. Fallon had been caught up on the way back from Hamunaptra that the Americans had opened the chest containing the Book of the Dead, only there was a dreadful curse that if anyone opened it the creature that had been raised from the dead would kill them. Which his how and why Burns was killed.

"Well, I have a question," Evy said. "At Hamunaptra the mummy called me 'Anck-su-namun'...and then just now in Mr. Burns's quarters her tried to kiss me."

At the mention of Burns Fallon stiffened where she stood, away from everyone else, but close enough not to be seen as trying to avoid the conversation. Ardeth looked at her when Evy said her friend's name. He felt a tad guilty, knowing that she cared for him at least as a friend.

"It was his love for Anck-su-namun that he was cursed," Mr. Bey said, turning to Ardeth to confirm.

"And he's still in love with her," Ardeth added.

"Well, that's all very romantic, but what's it got to do with me?" Evy asked.

"It seems he wishes to raise her from the dead as well," Dr. Bey said.

"And he's found his human sacrifice," Ardeth finished.

"And this mummy called Fallon something interesting as well too in Burns's apartment," Adam blurted. Fallon sucked in her breath. Why did he say that? She would have preferred he kept his mouth shut.

Ardeth and Mr. Bey looked at her as she covered her eyes in frustration.

"What was it?" Ardeth asked, stepping towards her.

"Ah, ten steps back," Adam warned. Kelly hit him on the arm.

"Stop it," she warned him.

Fallon sighed. "It was 'metu neter Wedjet'. It means 'word of the Goddess Wedjet'. He said it to me at Hamunaptra and in the apartment."

"Wedjet was a protector of kings and women in childbirth," Mr. Bey said. "She was depicted as a woman with a snake for a head, or just simply a snake."

"She had an oracle dedicated to her word in ancient times. They were mostly women who claimed that Wedjet could speak through them, that they carried the word of the Goddess giving the Egyptians premonitions, and answering questions," Ardeth said. Fallon looked at him. He knew surprisingly a lot about it.

"So...like the Oracle of Delphi?" Kelly asked.

"Similarly, yes," Mr. Bey confirmed.

"Alright..." Fallon said. "But to quote Evy: what has this all got to do with me?"

"Perhaps the Creature thinks that you are an oracle," Mr. Bey said.

"Why would he think that?" Fallon asked.

There was a pause. "You dreams, you said you had been having dreams lately that have been strange."

Fallon stuttered. "W-well...I...um. Y-you see, I don't think-"

"Yeah, what about those dreams you've been having for over a year now, huh, Fallon?" Rick said.

"Might as well, Fal, now's a better time that never," Kelly urged her.

Fallon hesitated.

"Perhaps, I should start," Ardeth stepped forward, looking at Fallon. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Uh, no, Fallon needs to explain something," Adam snarled.

"No, no, please, he's involved in it somehow too," Fallon explained. She nodded at Ardeth.

"For about a year I have been having the same dream. It is about the French Legion battle that took place at Hamunaptra 3 years ago," Ardeth began. Kelly glanced at Fallon, wondering if she knew this, but by the involved face Fallon was giving, she assumed that this was just as much news as it was to Kelly. However, freaky it was to find out. "My men and I observed the battle atop a cliff and watched everyone die, or so we thought. Out came a solider who had either survived or had been hiding and found a horse and spoke to it in Ancient Egyptian. It was then revealed that it was a woman. Ever since a year ago I had been reliving the same experience in my sleep. Until very recently they began to chance slightly. I would see the woman clear as day, on the boat, or I would see the tomb of Imhotep form faces in the sand where he was buried, or I would see her running from the city towards me. Either way, I constantly dream of this woman and have never been able to figure out why, only that she is important and that I have felt a need to protect ever since I met her in person. That woman just so happened to be Fallon Carnahan."

There was a silence.

"Gosh, when you put it that way it sounds kind of creepy," Kelly admitted. "On multiple levels."

"You sick son of a bitch," Adam growled, ready to stand up until Kelly grabbed his arm.

"She still has to tell her side of the story. Trust me, you're gonna wanna hear what she has to say," Kelly told him.

"Miss Carnahan?" Mr. Bey turned to Fallon.

She pressed her lips tightly together. "I was at the French Legion Battle in Hamunaptra 3 years ago with Kelly and Rick. I managed to get horses together for all 3 of us, since we were the only survivors. I never knew that the Medjai were watching us. Last year, I started to have these dreams about the battle. And every single time I saw black riders aligned on a cliff looking down at us. And it always narrowed into one just watching me. Like Mr. Ardeth Bay, up until recently they started to change. They started drawing me back to Hamunaptra where mine and Adam's parents died 10 years ago. I went back for the curiosity and the desire to find some answers since the last time I was there I didn't get the chance. When I got there was when the dreams started to change. I had a dream where I saw the sand at the base of Anubis start to transform into a face, which apparently to Kelly and Rick, actually happened during the Battle, but I never knew about it until I dreamt it and Kelly told me afterwards. I would dream of running out of Hamunaptra towards a man. And the man was, Mr. Ardeth Bay here."

Adam shot up in his seat, looking like he was ready to pummel Ardeth. Ardeth remained calm while Kelly and Rick held Adam back from destroying him.

"I had the dream of the sand transforming after we had discovered the sarcophagus, but before we opened it. I'd had a terrible feeling about opening it after I had the dream. And it turn's out I was right," Fallon concluded.

"So you have psychic dreams every now and again," Rick said. "That doesn't make you an oracle."

"In fact, it does," Mr. Bey corrected him. "If the Creature recognized you for having dreams of premonition then that does make you a form of the oracle. It was believed that the oracles had actual psychic powers, such as dreams of premonition.

"What about Mr. Ardeth Bay then? Is he an oracle as well?" Fallon asked.

"Your dreams are connected in a way. But the oracles were also protectors like the Medjai. So it is possible that Ardeth is a protector of the oracle."

"Could it be the other way around?" Kelly asked.

"Women were believed to have more clairvoyance than men in ancient times," Dr. Bey explained.

Kelly considered this. "Okay, that's pretty cool. And also true. I'm okay with that."

"So what you're saying is that I'm an oracle who is getting psychic dreams from the Goddess Wedjet that allow me to interpret the future, and Mr. Ardeth Bay is here to protect me, the oracle?" Fallon simplified.

"Sounds to be the most likely interpretation," Dr. Bey said.

"Protector of Hamunaptra and it's greatest secret, and the protector of the oracle? Sounds like a huge responsibility for one guy," Rick said.

"No pressure," Kelly added.

"In the meantime, this may give us the time we need to kill the Creature! With him distracted to find the others who opened the chest containing the book and the curse, and capturing Evy for the ritual and possibly Fallon as well, it could give us extra time to find a way to kill him," Dr. Bey realized.

Ardeth suddenly looked up and out the large circular window, the Egyptian afternoon sky shining in, he said, "We'll need all the time we can get. His powers are growing."

The room started to shadow over and when everyone looked up at the window they saw a great round shadow covering the sun into an eclipse.

" 'And he stretched forth his hands towards the heavens, and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt,' " Jonathon said.

"Jonathon, please don't narrate anymore," Kelly said as she gazed, horrified at the eclipse.

* * *

 **AN: A lot was revealed in the chapter! I hope it made sense. Please let me know if it didn't. I hope you enjoyed! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hi all, so in the last chapter I realized that I had been spelling 'Wedjet' incorrectly, and will be fixing it to it's correct spelling which is 'Wadjet'. Just giving you a heads up. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, it looks like I may need to raid the weapons vault," Kelly said.

"Yeah, like that's going to help," Rick muttered.

"You got a better idea, genius? The least it could do it buy us some time if he's missing an arm," Kelly snapped at him.

Fallon stayed where she was, covering her mouth with a hand in deep thought. There was so much to take it. Not only was a cursed mummy walking the streets of Cairo looking for them, she had just found out that the dreams she had been having for the past year were prophetic dreams that tied her to a Medjai, making her some form of Oracle of an ancient Egyptian Goddess. Why couldn't this have been all a bad dream? Why couldn't she have woken up to find that she was just a simple librarian working at the Egyptian Museum, and Jonathon hadn't found that damned key? Or better yet, why couldn't she have woken up to 3 years ago before Kelly signed her up for than damn Legion? It was too late to be putting blame on anybody. There was nothing she could do about it now. Just like a lot of things that had happened.

"Fallon?" She heard her brother say. She snapped out of her head and noticed that Adam was right in front of her.

"Does any of this have anything to do with Mom and Dad do you think?" He asked.

"I-I...not directly I don't think. But there is something that I do need to tell you concerning that. Now that I believe I have as many answers as I can get right now, I think it's time for me to tell you." She took his hands. "Mum and Dad were indeed killed at Hamunaptra. I...I found a diary that I never showed you because I...well it was Mum's diary. When I read it she wrote about the experiences that she had, and they weren't all good. She wrote entries that when I read it I thought...that the Medjai killed our parents-"

"WHAT?!" He shouted. His hands squeezed hers and before she could stop him, he had let go and started going after Ardeth. "You killed our parents and then you have the gall to continuously mess with my sister?!"

"Adam, please!" Fallon shrieked and grabbed his shoulders to try to pull them back. Ardeth had pulled his scimitar and looked prepared to use it if he had to.

Kelly jumped on Adam to restrain him, seething. "Adam, this needs to stop! It's getting old! Listen to your freaking sister!"

"Listen to me!" Fallon demanded. "He and his people didn't kill our parents!"

Adam suddenly stopped and turned his head to look at Kelly and Fallon. With another look of contempt at Ardeth he shook off their hands and turned to his sister.

"Thank you," she huffed. "Now, he didn't kill our parents, it's what I thought because by reading Mum's journals that's what she made it sound like, and I jumped to that conclusion. But, he didn't. It was the workers. They knew a lot about the city, they seemed like they were trying to lead our parents to try to find the Book of the Dead and Imhotep to bring him back, but when our parents didn't go along with it, they raided them and killed them. That's what happened. I don't know who those diggers were, but they someway or another knew about Imhotep and wanted him to be awoken. I don't think it's all connected to the dreams and whatnot, but...well it is a strange coincidence considering Mr. Ardeth Bay here was also there at the time. In fact, he was the one who gave me Mum's diary."

Adam, at first did not say anything. He stood there biting his lip, shifting his gaze between Fallon and Kelly and even Rick. He then turned and looked at Ardeth who gave him a nod.

"Am I the last one to know this?" Adam asked.

"No!" Fallon told him. Kelly bit her lip. "Well, that information at least. I only just found out today about what really happened to our parents. I had been telling Kelly about some of the updated information but I didn't want to tell you until I knew the truth. I knew you would react like this. As soon as I found out the information I was going to tell you and Kelly and Rick, I swear. That was my full intention."

He nodded. "Alright. Thank you for telling me, sis. We can, um, talk later about this." He pulled her into a hug. Out of the corner of Fallon's eye she could see Kelly smiling and giving her a nod.

"Well, we should probably get somewhere safe for now," Rick said. He gestured to Ardeth and the curator. "You guys can continue, uh, doing your thing while we figure out what we need to do next, since, like you said, it's our fault that we woke this Imhotep guy up."

"We can go back to my apartment," Evy suggested.

With everyone agreeing, Adam pat Fallon's shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

"Um, actually, I think that I should stay here. I need to research some things," Fallon denied.

"Fallon, this isn't the time for work," Adam said.

"No, there's still so much I need to find out. You all can go figure out what you need to figure out, but I need to do it my own way. Please, I just need some time to myself," Fallon told him.

"It's probably not safe here," Adam protested. "You'll be safer with us." He glanced warily at Ardeth.

Kelly stepped up to him. "Don't worry, Adam. There's a lot for her to take in. And besides, with Mr. Medjai she's probably safer here than she is with us. Remember, there's nothing to worry about with him."

Adam hesitated. "Alright, well I'll come and look for you later then."

Fallon smiled in appreciation and grabbed his hand to give it a squeeze. The curator approached.

"Perhaps, this might be the best time for you and Ardeth to find any research on the curse if you can, and perhaps discuss the dreams again, maybe try to find more parallels and information in them about how to kill the Creature," Mr. Bey told her. Kelly gave Fallon a look.

"I don't see any harm in that," Fallon agreed reluctantly.

As they parted ways at the entrance doors to the museum, even Rick told Fallon that if she needed anything, or if anything happened, she shouldn't hesitate to find help or even kick Ardeth's ass. She realized that it would take a little bit longer for people to completely trust him, given they all had tried to kill one another at some point. She assured him that nothing would happen, and that everything would be fine. Despite her constant changing perspectives on everything in the past couple of weeks, Fallon felt her mind was finally settled on a position conerning the Medjai, and particularly Ardeth.

"Don't get too cozy," Kelly's last remark was to Fallon and Ardeth was as she shut the doors behind her. Fallon, on the other hand, was starting to settle on the position of wringing Kelly's neck. Now wasn't the time to be making flirty jokes about her and Ardeth. Nor were they completely justified.

* * *

Fallon and Ardeth searched the shelves. She picked the books she had dropped to the floor when she ran into Ardeth last. They were still useful books so she placed them on the desk.

"What should we be looking for?" Ardeth asked as he skimmed the books on the shelves.

"Anything about oracles, ancient Egyptian curses, or Hamunaptra," Fallon replied as she hopped on the ladder to examine higher shelves.

Ardeth came around to her aisle and looked up at her running her fingers along the spines of the books. "The dreams and the oracle still weighs heavily on your mind."

She huffed. "Of course it does. It's not every day you find out that your dreams are prophetic and connected to someone you had never met before. The more we can find out, perhaps we can figure out why it is happening to us."

"Is it hard to believe that fate can be a simple answer?" Ardeth asked.

She chuckled, grabbed two books off the shelves, and looked down at him. "Well, a little, yes. I've never been too fond of the possibility." She began to step down the ladder. "Coincidence is far more believable and even then it's still...What's the word?" He took her hand gently to help her down the last few rungs and she found herself facing him at an uncomfortably close distance once more. "Eerie?"

"It may be perhaps that this was meant to happen. Your dreams told you about the dangers of Hamunaptra, that there were things that needed to be protected and that needed to be remained hidden. They were telling you that there was someone whom you needed to find to ensure that. My dreams of you were foretelling me that you were someone important and needed to be found and protected so that I may ensure that the secret of Hamunaptra remained hidden. It may just be possible that you were chosen to be a protector of Hamunaptra. And I was chosen to find you to ensure the protection. It fits, I am already a protector of the the City, but you had premonitions that something would happen so you could do something about it."

"Well, I didn't do a very good job of it," Fallon admitted. "Imhotep was awoken and I developed trust issues with you. So...so much for finding the protector of the city and not following my gut instincts."

"Either way, we were brought together so that we may fix our mistakes. There is a way to kill the Creature, and we can find it," Ardeth said, confidently. Fallon realized that he was still holding her hand from when he helped her down off the ladder. She took it out of his and clutched the books in her arms tightly, starting to feel awkward. She turned away to head to the desks.

"Well, I certainly hope so," Fallon said as she sat down.

She had found a book about mysticism in the ancient Egyptian times. She hoped that she may be able to find some information about the Oracle of Wadjet since it seemed the thing that would appear in this book. As she searched the index and the table of contents, she could feel her hands start to shake. She wasn't sure if it was because Ardeth made her nervous, not in a scared way, just a different way. Or if it was because she was worried about Imhotep. She had only found out about the Oracle of Wadjet because of what he said to her on two different occasions. He knew. He knew she was the oracle and that made her very scared. He seemed to be more interested in Evy because of some weird ritual he wants to do to bring his dead lover back to life, but he still addressed her equally each time he saw her. How did he know and why was he interested?

When she found a chapter about temple mysticism and religion she quickly turned to the page deep within the book and began to read. She read and reread the first paragraph of the chapter but she couldn't seem to read anything that it said. Her hands were still shaking wildly and to try to make them stop she clutched the edge of the book and held her hair behind her ears, which kept falling into her face. Out of the corner of her eye she could something blue and catching the light of the low lamps. When she looked she found Ardeth standing next to her, holding a blue silk scarf out to her.

"My scarf," she said, blinking a few times and taking the tail end that billowed out of Ardeth's hand.

"You left it in here earlier today. I held on to it for you," he said.

"Thank you," Fallon said. "I completely forgot about it."

Thinking for a second while holding the scarf, she slipped it around her neck and then took the tail ends and pulled it, with another hand smoothing her brown waves back and then tying the silk scarf into a bow in her hair. That way she wouldn't be constantly pushing her hair back. A single cheekbone length curl did escape the bow and hung next to her eye, but she decided it wasn't of any consequence to try to fix it again now.

With a steady breath out she tried to return to the book, but again, she couldn't bring herself to concentrate. She flipped through the chapter and finally saw a header that caught her attention: _The Oracle of Wadjet_. She jumped in her seat.

"Here!" She said, her heart skipping a beat. Quick information, just what she needed to get the butterflies to settle. Ardeth leaned over her shoulder, placing a hand on the table to balance himself.

"Have you found something?" He asked, eagerly.

"A section on the Oracle of Wadjet," she explained. She hardly noticed him peering over her to read the section along with her. "Nothing right now that is new. Ah, right here! It says that they were approached by the common Egyptian people for advice on issues that they had. Most were basic, like how their crops would come in, or if they should marry so-and-so and whatnot. But it also says they were heavily believed to hold real psychic abilities, such as visions and the clairvoyant dreams. They would also hold visions?" Fallon tried reading some more and her hand began to shake again.

"Your hand is shaking," Ardeth observed. When she realized how close he was by peering over her shoulder, her breath caught in her throat and she took her hands and hid them under the table.

"I-I'm fine. Just...a little nervous is all," she stuttered, hoping he didn't hear.

"I can understand, the thought of a cursed mummified priest coming after you and your friends would make anyone nervous," he said blankly.

Fallon bit her lip. 'Thank you Mr. Optimistic.'

"Um, yes, it is rather unnerving."

"There is something else that is unnerving you," Ardeth noticed.

"Well..." Fallon trailed off. It would be extremely rude to tell him that he especially made her nervous. And she didn't want to admit to herself that she may now have an idea of why. She felt herself flush in the cheeks, heat rising to them and down her neck and throughout her torso.

"What is it?" He asked. All she wanted was for him to stop inquiring.

"It's nothing, I assure you-" Fallon began.

"It does not seem like nothing," Ardeth interrupted, concerned.

"My goodness, it's you! You make me nervous!" Fallon blurted, standing up from her chair. Silence.

"I make you nervous," he said, taking it in for a second.

"Yes! Now I don't think that's too hard to understand, I mean you did attack us while we were in Hamunaptra, we have some strange dream connection, you were there when my parents were murdered, you gave me my mother's diary for heaven's sake, and I thought you were the one who killed my parents, and you are also extremely attr-!" She slapped her hand over her mouth before she could say anything more. She was about to say something very dangerous that she knew she would never be able to take back once she said it.

"I'm also extremely what?" Ardeth asked.

Don't say 'attractive' was what she was thinking to herself. "Ummmm...attentive."

He squinted his eyes in thought. "Attentive?"

"To...details yes," Fallon tried to play. Much like you could probably tell that I'm lying.

"Alright, then. I apologize if I make you uncomfortable, but now is not the best time to be thinking about comfort. We have valuable information at our fingertips. Answers now, comfort later," Ardeth told her.

He was right. Fallon was being ridiculous. This wasn't the time to get distracted. She took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry. Just...the nerves are getting to me. A lot has happened today and it's hard to concentrate on what really matters. Let's get back to serious matters." She sat back down and looked back down at the passages about the Oracle of Wadjet. "So...some questions that I have are: why would he have any interest in me? And how would he know that I'm the oracle?" Fallon asked, getting straight back to work.

Ardeth straightened himself, his eyebrows knitted together in thought. "I cannot say how he would know. I can imagine being in the underworld for over 3000 years would have an influence over how he would see things. But he also seems to know who opened the chest and where they are so that he may kill them. It has something to do with the curse. I'm certain if we search other ancient texts we may be able to find something. As far as why he would be interested in you, I'm sure it would be written there as well."

"Well, if the oracle really can have visions as this source says they can, then it is possibly means that the oracle can learn things about the future or certain events, be able to find things," Fallon mused.

"Find the Book of the Dead, find the Book of Amun-Ra," Ardeth pondered, with a sense of enlightenment.

"Why would he want the Book of Amun-Ra?" Fallon asked.

"If the Book of the Dead can give life..." Ardeth started.

Fallon's eyes widened. "Then the Book of Amun-Ra can take it away!"

"If he had the oracle he would be able to find it," Ardeth continued.

"And if he found it before anyone else then they wouldn't be able to use it as weapon against him," Fallon said.

"Because the Book of Amun-Ra can be used to kill him!" Ardeth finished.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading everyone, and thanks for the wait! The next chapter will be of Kelly while Fallon and Ardeth are in the library. Please Favorite, Follow, and Comment!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Thanks for hanging in there while I wrote this! I know this took a while, but things started to pick up and June is naturally a busy month for me. I assure you I haven't abandoned it, but I have been planning some more fanfictions that I will be writing. But I'm sure you don't care about excuses. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Let me guess. Spring cleaning," Rick said as he, Kelly, Jonathon, and Adam entered Dr. Chamberlain's office, finding the one and only Beni Gabor rummaging through drawers and tossing papers and books all over the floor.

They had found Dr. Chamberlain's office in the attempt to try to find the Egyptologist himself, since he was the last to be seen with the Book of the Dead, and he was the only other person alive to have opened the chest besides Henderson and Daniels. To their surprise, instead, they found Rick's slimy little weasel of a friend, who was now working for the Creature himself.

Beni had froze when he saw the two American's and two Brit's standing in the doorway, blocking his exit. But with a cowardly whimper he took off across the room towards the window. Before he could get there, Rick grabbed a rickety, old, wooden chair and lunged it at Beni, hitting him square in the back, and sending him straight to the floor with a crash. The chair broke into four splintered pieces around Beni.

"Nice throw," Kelly said, impressed, leering down at the scum on the floor.

"This place is a mess," Adam observed as they all filed into the office.

Rick snatched Beni off of the ground, gripping his shirt, before he could stand. "Come here!" Holding him by the scruff of the neck, Rick stretched his mouth into a sarcastic grin. "You came back from the desert with a new friend, didn't you Beni?"

"What are you talking about? You are my only friend," Beni whimpered, exhausted.

Rick threw him against a bookshelf. "What the hell are you doing, being friends with this creep? What's in it for you?"

"Probably the gold," Kelly said, looking through the papers strewn about on a desk.

"It is better to be the right hand of the Devil than in his path. As long as I serve him, I am immune," Beni explained smugly.

Rick swung him around and threw him against another bookshelf. "Immune from what?!"

Beni muttered something in Hungarian underneath his breath. Rick shook him.

"What did you say?" He threatened.

"I don't want to tell you, you'd just hurt me some more," Beni whined. Rick swung him back into the center of the room, eyeing the whirring metal ceiling fan above them.

"Tell me what you're looking for, and don't even think about lying to me," Rick growled, lifting Beni up to the ceiling fan, stopping before it could shred his face to pieces.

Beni screamed. "The book! He wants the black book I swear! Imhotep wants it back! He told me it's worth it's weight in gold!"

"And it's one heavy book," Kelly said.

"What does he want the book for?" Rick asked.

"Something about bringing his dead girlfriend back to life. He needs the book...oh, and your sisters," Beni said, turning to Adam and Jonathon. Rick shook him at the mention of Fallon and Evy. "But other than that..!"

"What does he want with Fallon and Evy?!" Adam exclaimed, gritting his teeth.

"Pssh, piss of-"

Rick raised him to the swinging blades of the ceiling fan again and Beni screamed.

"Agh! He needs Evy for the ritual, he needs a body for his dead girlfriend's soul! And he needs Fallon because she's the oracle!"

"What does that have to do with why he needs her?" Kelly asked, striding up next to Rick.

"He needs her to find the book of Amun-Ra, with both books he is unstoppable! With her power she can tell him where and how to find anything he could ever need and want!" He wheezed. Kelly thought she could see his heart pounding through his chest.

Kelly looked at Rick. "What's so special about the book of Amun-Ra other than it being made of gold?"

A scream pierced into the room through the open window. Beni took his chance and kicked Rick in the crotch, causing Rick to drop Beni and bend over. But Kelly was quick to make a grab at Beni. However, he lunged at her face with a face, hitting her square in the cheek.

"Hey!" Adam shouted, coming to Kelly as Beni took off and dove out of the window. As soon as they heard him crash into some crates below they rushed to window, but found something that wished they had rather not seen.

A crowd had gathered into one place but they all stepped back with gasps and screams, leaving one dark cloaked figure standing over something. When the figure stood up, they saw a familiar red fez and white coat, holding a large black book in its thin grisly arms. The face was mangled in the midst of a scream, and Kelly thought she could still hear it. Or maybe it was her brain screaming in horror. Dr. Chamberlain had been found and sucked dry like Burns had. And the cloaked figure standing over it could only be one person.

The figure turned and they could see the face of the mummy staring right at them. The face had more sustenance to it than when they had seen him last in Burns's apartment. Skin was starting to form, and they could make out some facial features. Kelly swore she could hear everyone hold their breath, and knew that all of their hearts had stopped.

The mummy opened it's mouth, stretching it down to an unnatural length. A buzzing sounded was heard and a black swarm arose from his unhinged mouth. Flies crowded around the bystanders, all of them screaming, until with a ghastly deep throated scream sent them flying towards the group looking through the window of Dr. Chamberlain's office. They hastily grabbed the window shutters and slammed them shut to block them from the swarm of flies.

"Well that makes things a little harder," Adam said.

"He has the Book of the Dead now," Kelly added.

"Yeah, and next he'll be coming after Fallon and Evy," Jonathon said as they started to head for the door.

"Alright, Jonathon and I will head straight back to Evy's apartment, you two-" Rick began.

"We'll go to the library to get Fallon," Adam said.

"Maybe she'll have found something on the situation," Kelly said.

* * *

 **AN: I know, such a long wait for such a short chapter. But I assure you I'm already working on the next one and I'll have it up by Sunday. Please Favorite, Follow, and Comment! I really do love comments on what I can do better! Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: As promised, here is the next chapter. I'm going to start making a deadline for myself, so every Saturday expect a new chapter! Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So I can potentially have visions," Fallon said, pacing around the desk at the library.

"Potentially, yes," Ardeth confirmed.

"But how does that work? Do I...touch something and then I have a vision, or do I have be asleep or something?"

"I am not sure," he admitted.

"Wonderful, that is something that I wish the book told us, but of course archaeologists and Egyptologists can't figure out everything based on a few hieroglyphs in a temple. But you said there would possibly be texts somewhere that could give us some answers," Fallon said.

"Those texts are possible. There are hundreds of ancient texts hidden throughout the ruins of Egypt. Answers can probably be found, but there is no knowing. And we don't have the time to find them for the possibility of it not existing," Ardeth explained.

"Well then," Fallon said. "I will find if there exists such ancient texts. I mean, I don't really know how much time we have right now to find out, but even if we do find something, it's at least a start." She rushed back into the aisles of shelves searching for books.

"Like I said, I don't think we have the time for this, the Creature-"

"We know what can kill the Creature now, the Book of Amun-Ra-"

"So we should be focusing on finding that right now," Ardeth told her. Fallon pursed her lips as she removed her hand from the books on a shelf. She sighed.

"Ugh, you're right, you're always right," Fallon groaned as she headed back to the desks. "Why are you always right?"

He chuckled. "I admire your desire for knowledge and your...attentiveness as well..." Fallon blushed and grabbed a book off of the desk in an attempt to turn her away from his sight, "but your priorities seem a little out of order."

She couldn't help but smile at his last comment. "I suppose they are. Only I, maybe Evy as well, would be thinking of where to find more ancient texts that could provide more knowledge over trying to find the one that could possibly save us all."

"Practicality is needed to balance it out," Ardeth said, smiling as well, and taking the book from her hand. When she turned to look at him she saw something in his eyes. He was thinking, and her heart pounded in wonder as to what about. "Perhaps there is something we can try."

"Wh-what did you have in mind?" Fallon asked. She cleared her throat in attempt to get rid of her stutter. Why did he always have to be so close to her?

"If we cannot find the texts that could give us the answers, then why not take the chance of just trying to find out ourselves?" He said.

"So...you mean, experimenting?" Fallon said.

"Yes," his eyes lit up. He put the book down on the desk and grabbed her hands, sitting her down at one side of the desk , and then walking around to the other side to sit down across from her. "If it is believed that the oracle could have visions, why not just try to have one?"

Fallon raised an eyebrow. "You sound completely and utterly insane right now."

"Please, just listen," Ardeth insisted. "If the oracle can truly do these things then why do we need texts to prove it when we can find out for ourselves?"

Fallon stuttered. "I see what you're trying to say. But how can we figure out how to do that?"

"Experiment, as you put it," Ardeth answered.

Fallon huffed and bit her lip. Like the thought that she was the oracle, she could hardly believe that anything like this could be possible. "Fine. We'll give it a try. So...I have no idea about what can trigger premonitions, I mean I'm not Marie Lenormand."

"Who?" Ardeth asked.

"Ahhhh, don't worry about it. So I should...start with just trying?" Fallon said.

"I suppose so," Ardeth affirmed.

"Alright then," Fallon said. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, trying to focus her mind on... something... anything...She groaned and slammed her hands down on the table. "Nothing! Listen, I don't know what I'm doing!"

"It's alright," he said calmly. He reached across and took her hands in his. "Try...thinking of the book, focus on nothing but that."

Fallon looked him straight in the eyes. "Do you have to hold my hands while I do it?"

Ardeth looked down at their hands. "Oh, uh..."

"No, no, maybe it's good. I mean we have a connection to each other, don't we?" Fallon said. Ardeth nodded, and with this he actually held her hands tighter. Surprisingly, she could feel how nervous he was. The fact that he was this serious, and he believed this much made her trust him even more. She closed her eyes again and thought of nothing but the Book of Amun-Ra...the gold book...a gold book...Does it look anything like the black book? Probably...nothing but that...nothing...he was holding her hands...She basked in how warm they were, and noticed how rough they were at the same time. He must do a lot of work with his hands if they're so rough...No! Think of the book! What does the book look like again?

"OH!" Fallon screamed in frustration, standing from the table. "I can't get anything! I'm not even sure if I'm thinking of the gold book correctly! I mean, how do I even know what it looks like?!"

Ardeth was soon on his feet and around the table. "It's alright! We can't expect to get anything the first time."

"But we don't even know if this is something that I can do! We're wasting time right now! Why don't we just try to find something else where we can find the Book of Amun-Ra?!" Fallon exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air.

Ardeth grabbed her by the shoulders to steady her. "Don't worry. I have faith that-"

Just then the doors to the library opened. Kelly and Adam came running through, and Fallon and Ardeth turned their heads to look at them.

Kelly ceased in her steps, taken aback as she looked at the scene. Adam looked purely enraged.

"Woah, sorry to interrupt your 'study party', but we have some more problems," Kelly said, feigning a great big smile.

"Oooohhhh! What else is new?!" Fallon screeched, throwing her arms up in the air again. She stormed off back to the table and grabbed the books and headed into the museum, leaving Adam, Kelly, and Ardeth alone together.

"I'm assuming the research didn't go too well?" Kelly asked.

Ardeth turned to look at her. "On the contrary, we great progress. I will fill you in on the way. Come." He headed after Fallon with Kelly and Adam in tow.

"Made progress with what? I doubt it was the research," Kelly mumbled under her breath. She looked to Adam who was glaring intensely at Ardeth as he followed him. "Adam, sweetie, you can't burn holes into people with your eyes."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks all for your support! New chapter up Saturday! Please Favorite, Follow, and Comment!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Hi all! Thanks for sticking around this long! As promised, here is a new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"So you're saying that Fallon can have premonitions or visions or some shit?" Kelly asked as she and Adam followed Ardeth through the Museum of Antiquities. Ardeth was trailing after Fallon, who kept ahead of everyone else, having muttered that she was looking for the curator, Terence Bey.

"Yes, as the oracle she may be able to find certain artifacts and where they are hidden," Ardeth explained.

Kelly and Adam shared a look. It was just like what Beni had said as to why Imhotep was interested in having Fallon.

"So...has she had any yet? Visions, I mean," Kelly asked.

"No, I have not, and nor will I have any because I am not meant to. And I am pleased to remind you that I am right here and don't appreciate being talked like I'm not," Fallon interjected before Ardeth could open his mouth.

"Well, do you want to stop stomping around the Museum and join in on the conversation?" Kelly said to her.

"No!" Fallon exclaimed, turning a corner towards Terence Bey's office.

"Well, then you don't get to complain, buttercup!" Kelly said as she and the others followed her.

"She hasn't had any visions yet," Ardeth said to Kelly. "It may be possible that she can't."

"Well...I'm not so sure about that," Adam muttered.

"What do you mean?" Ardeth asked.

They reached Terence Bey's office and Fallon burst in without knocking. He was sitting at his desk, with some parchment texts in front of him and wearing his glasses.

"My dear girl, what in the world are you doing?" He cried.

"Forgive me, sir, but we need help finding the Book of Amun-Ra," Fallon said to him, her voice tense.

Just then Rick, Evy, Jonathon, and Daniels came running in from behind Ardeth, Kelly, and Adam. Fallon huffed and turned to them.

"Let me guess, you have another problem, don't you?" Fallon inquired. Her face changed when she counted the group that had just entered. "Where's Henderson?"

"That's part of the problem," Rick said to her. Her heart sank at the news. He had already gotten to them. It was a miracle he hadn't gotten to Daniels. When Kelly and Adam had entered the library they told her and Ardeth that Dr. Chamberlain had already been killed.

"I have an idea of what might be able to help defeat Imhotep," Evy said.

"Good, so do and Ardeth and I," Fallon said. "Let's hurry, from the looks of everything, we don't have that much time."

They all hurried out of the office, Fallon, Evy, and Ardeth leading the way.

"The Book of Amun-Ra," Fallon and Evy said almost simultaneously. They stopped and stared at each other for a second, and then carried on.

"What have you found out?" Evy asked.

"That it could possibly take his life away," Fallon replied.

"Go to the second floor over the entrance, there is a tablet there that may be able to help," Terence Bey said immediately. They immediately headed for the stairs near the entrance.

"Exactly! That was what I was thinking," Evy said.

"Wait, so if the Black Book is the thing that brought him back to life, then the Golden Book can kill him?" Rick relayed back to them.

"Well, that's the myth," Evy replied. "Have you found anything else?"

"Nothing that can help us right now," Fallon grumbled.

"You can still try to-" Ardeth started.

"No, Mr. Bay, I am going to stop you right there," Fallon interrupted, frustrated heat rising to her cheeks.

"There it is," Evy said as they reached the top of the staircase and rounded the corner. They stopped when they heard something strange. It sounded like...chanting.

Looking out the large round window overlooking Cairo, they saw a large crowd walking towards the Museum. All of their faces were covered in large boils, leaking with puss; and they all continuously kept chanting one word:

"Imhotep."

Their eyes were blank, as though they were in a trance.

"My favorite plague," Jonathon said. "Boils and swords."

"They have become his slaves," Ardeth said.

"Perfect," Kelly growled.

"We need to hurry," Fallon told them.

The tablet was a tall display, covered in Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. Terence Bey was already searching one side of tablet, kneeling on the ground and reading the etchings. Evy and Fallon began reading them as well. As they searched and translated the tablet, the mob was getting closer and closer to the Museum.

"So the Golden Book of the Amun-Ra was supposed to be buried underneath the Statue of Anubis," Evy said as she read.

"That's where we found the Black Book," Daniels noted.

"Yes, that means they were mixed up, mixed up where they were buried," Evy thought out loud. "So if the Black Book was found in the Statue of Anubis, then the Gold Book must be inside..."

Pounding was heard at the Museum entrance doors.

"Uh, I'm just going to go get the car started," Jonathon said, running off.

"Hurry, Evy, hurry," Adam moaned, looking out the window again.

"Patience is a virtue," Evy sang, her voice as tense as everyone was feeling.

More pounding on the doors.

"Not right now it isn't," Rick said, his eyes filled with worry.

Fallon took the upper right corner of the tablet to read. She brought her fingers up to some of the hieroglyphs to feel them and better read them. As soon as she touched it, a light flashed in front of her and she immediately saw Hamunaptra, then in a rush she felt like she was flying into the city, into it's underground tunnels and saw the Statue of Horus. Then another light flashed and she was looking at the tablet again. She gasped and stumbled back. Ardeth, in an instant, was right behind her and caught her from tumbling over.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

'What just happened?' Was all Fallon could think.

"Fallon?" Kelly called to her.

The doors to the Museum flew open and townspeople crowded into the Museum.

"I've got it! The Golden Book of Amun-Ra is at Hamunaptra inside the Statue of Horus! Take that, Benbridge Scholars!" Evy exclaimed, smiling proudly.

"Statue..." Fallon managed to say. Her heart sank into her stomach. Ardeth put an arm around Fallon's shoulder.

"Come, we must leave!"

Her legs were weak, and she was almost tripping over her squished feet in her too-tight Mary-Jane heels. This time she was thankful that Ardeth was as close to her as he was so he could catch her if she fell. They ran down a second set of stairs and left through a side door of the Museum into the dark Egyptian night. They ran around the side of the building and piled into Jonathon's yellow car, all of them hardly fitting, just as the hypnotized Egyptians were marching out of the Museum chanting the cursed name of their master.

Beni burst out of the Museum, calling Imhotep's name as Jonathon stepped on the gas and started to drive away.

"You're gonna get yours, Beni! You hear me?! You're gonna get yours!" Rick shouted at him, standing up in the yellow car.

"Oh! Like I've never heard that before!" Beni called after him.

The Cairo townspeople had begun to chase them, and Jonathon was forced to drive faster and faster through the narrow streets of the city. Fallon was beginning to wonder how all nine of them had all managed to fit into Jonathon's car.

But her thoughts were interrupted by the car screaming to a sudden stop. Ahead of them stood another mob of people, boils and everything, blocking their path in the street. Fallon had to look around Ardeth's arm held out in front of her, and she realized that he had only one leg on the car seat, and his body was half over her's, shielding her.

"Go, Jonathon!" Rick yelled, stomping his foot on the gas pedal over Jonathon's. With a yell from Jonathon, the car jolted as it sped towards the mob.

They went zooming into the crowd of people, running them over and off into the stalls and booths and shops that lined the street. Some of them had managed to grab onto the speeding car and start climbing into it. They clawed at everyone, trying to pull them out of the car. A hand came out of nowhere and clutched Fallon's ponytail. As soon as she whelped, Ardeth was immediately standing up in the car, and sent a right hook into the man's face, sending him backwards into a stall. Fallon was almost frozen with fear as everyone around took to fighting off Imhotep's minions. Even Evy was fighting, jabbing her fingers into a man's eye sockets. Fallon's heart sank and heat rose to her cheeks in embarrassment. She felt a hand grab her arm, and she immediately turned began to push the man's shoulders back, trying to free his grasp on her. His hold on her was strong, and she wrenched her fist back and with a swing she landed a punch in his face. It still wasn't enough. She kept landing as many punches into him as she possibly could, until she finally got him to release his hand. One punch that she threw and he was falling off the car.

"O'Connell! O'Connell!"

Fallon turned and saw Daniels, sitting on the backs of the back passenger seats, being pulled back by a hoard of people. She tried reaching for him to try to pull him back into the car, but she couldn't reach him. Thankfully, Adam grabbed hold of Daniels. But as more and more people gathered and climbed onto the car, people grabbed hold of Adam and started to pull him out of the car.

"Adam!" Fallon screamed.

Kelly and Ardeth immediately heard Fallon and started to attack the men who had a hold of Adam, and even some of the men who had hold of Daniels. They were unfortunately too late. Adam and Daniels fell back over the bumper of the car.

"NO!" Fallon cried. She felt her arms get pulled back behind her and the weight of her body start to fall over the car door. All she could muster was a scream as they pulled her over the side of the car into a stall.

"Fallon!" She heard a cry. Was it Kelly or Rick? Or was it Ardeth? All she could hear were the shouts of the townspeople and the screeching of tires and some gunshots in the distance.

She stumbled to get to her feet and she grabbed hold of a long splintered beam from the broken stall she fell into. Her vision still blurry, she swung aimlessly at the moving blurs around her. She felt a hand grab her ankle, and she brought the beam over her head and brought it down on the arm that had hold of her. Her vision cleared up and she noticed that all of the people of Cairo were still heading after the car. She knew it would be ridiculous to follow it in this crowd, especially if Imhotep probably wasn't far behind them. She dropped the beam and searched her surroundings. She saw a sewage hole right beneath her. Though the thought was revolting for a second, she realized it was her best bet while everyone was distracted. She lifted up metal sewage top and slipped beneath the street just as she heard a crash up ahead.

Streetlight shown through the hole and she had to breathe through her mouth in order to somewhat stand the smell. She had to force herself not to look down, even though she knew she was standing in sewage water up to her shins. Her best bet right then was to stay where she was. As soon as she knew things cleared up, she would use the ladder to climb back up and find the others. They would probably head back to the Fort where the apartments were to stock up quickly. That is if nothing bad happened.

Fallon gulped and shook violently. Everything had become so quiet and all she could hear was her breathing. Imhotep was mostly after Daniels, Evy, and herself. They were all extremely valuable. If he had gotten to Daniels, then he would be fully regenerated. If he got Evy, then he would have what he needed to fulfill the ritual back at Hamunaptra to resurrect his dead lover. But her...she prayed that he would give up his search for her if he found the group and realized that she wasn't there. Did he need her that badly. She seemed like she was only something that would just be convenient to have. If he wondered where Fallon was, the rest could just say that they lost her. She was dead, maybe. Maybe that would be best for him to know. If she was dead then no one would have the benefit of having the oracle and having the upper hand. She only hoped that that was all he wanted her for, just the Book of Amun-Ra. Though she knew that if she were to take over the world, having someone who could tell the future would be very useful to have.

"God, why me?" Fallon whimpered in the silence.

She heard a crash and some more chanting. Were the coming for her?! Did they find her. She heard the splashing of bodies landing in the sewage a ways off, and legs running through the water. She backed away and tried to focus her eyes in the darkness that surrounded her down there.

"Come on, this way!" She heard a familiar voice cry out. The splashing grew louder as it approached her. She could make out the curvy figure in the darkness to whom the voice belonged to.

"Kelly!" Fallon sighed with relief.

The splashing came to a stop as soon as the figure hit the light coming from the street above them. It was indeed Kelly! Jonathon, Rick, and Ardeth followed suit behind her.

"Fallon!" Kelly gasped as she ran into her friend's arms. "Thank God you're alive!"

"Where's Evy?" Fallon asked.

"Imhotep has her," Rick said, gritting his teeth. It was what Fallon had feared.

"And Dr. Bey?" Fallon continued. There was a silence.

Fallon looked at Ardeth's face, half covered by shadows and they held eye contact for only a few seconds, but it was long enough for Fallon to know. Though Ardeth did not show much grief, she could see it in his dark eyes, and in the sinking of her own hear.

"I'm sorry," she simply said, sniffing. She wanted nothing more than to approach him and console him, but Kelly clutched her shoulder with a shaking hand.

"We told Imhotep you were dead. He believed it, at least we think he did," Rick said to her.

"What about Adam?" Kelly gasped. Fallon's breath caught in her throat.

"Adam! He fell off with Daniels! We need to find him!" Fallon exclaimed.

"Alright, we'll find Adam, go back to the Fort and figure out a plan fast," Rick said. They silently agreed and continued to run through the sewage, looking for another way out onto the streets that wouldn't put them directly back into the path of Imhotep or his minions.

* * *

They traveled a couple of blocks away and climbed out through another street sewage hole, checking if the coast was clear of anybody before piling out. They backtracked carefully, but hastily along the street they had driven to escape from Imhotep to see if they could find the spot where Daniels and Adam may have fallen off of the car into. Tons of passed out bodies lay on the ground around them, and they were careful not to wake any of them up, just in case they were still under Imhotep's spell.

"Over here! This is it!" Fallon hissed at the group, pointing at a corner where two buildings met.

"There he is!" Kelly almost screamed, causing Rick and Fallon and Ardeth to shush her violently. She ran over to the corner, where a dried out corpse of Daniels lay with its mouth askew in a silent scream like the others. Laying beside him, face down, was the body of Adam, red staining the back of his shirt surrounding an exit wound. "Oh my God! Is he okay?!"

Fallon had rushed to his side, with Ardeth following suit. Tears started falling down Fallon's cheeks as dread filled her. He wasn't moving. When Ardeth rolled Adam over onto his back, Adam let out a low groan. Fallon and Kelly sighed with relief and wiped their tears away.

"It's just a gunshot wound," Ardeth said, relieving them of their fears. "There is an exit wound, it went clear through, but he's lost a lot of blood."

"Daniels accidentally shot me while he...was in a frenzy," Adam had managed to say. He was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"There's a medical ward back at the Fort," Fallon replied.

"Let's get him there quickly," Ardeth said, lifting Adam up onto his back as if he weighed nothing.

"What about the good American there?" Jonathon asked.

"There's nothing we can do right now," Rick said, sounding as though he was regretting his words as he said them. Fallon knew he wanted to help him, but Adam was their prime concern at that moment, and then they needed to find Evy.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading!**

 **Thank you all for following and favoriting, and also for reviewing! It always makes my day whenever I log on and I see that someone has written a comment :) I like knowing what people think, and that goes for the good, the bad, and the ugly. I think they are all helpful!  
**

 **Next chapter will be coming next Saturday.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Hi all! Thanks for reading this far! I hope you all have been enjoying it. We're closing in on the last few chapters of this fanfic and I will now be announcing that there WILL be a sequel to this fanfic titled Heart of the Medjai: Unfinished Memories, and in the meantime I will also be writing a new Mummy fanfic which will be titled Tiger's Eye. I'm hoping Tiger's Eye will be a little neater and more thought out than this one, since Medjai's Fate was my first serious fanfic that I've ever put out to the public eye.**

 **So without further ado, please enjoy this chapter!**

It was early the next morning and Adam had finally come to in the medical ward. They had bandaged up his shoulder and put his arm in a sling. Rick had gone back to Evy's apartment to grab his gun sack, and Jonathon went to get his car back from somewhere in the middle of Cairo where they crashed.

Kelly and Fallon stayed at Adam's bed side, Ardeth watching from afar, keeping a suspiciously close watch over Fallon since they found Adam.

"I remember that I went over with Daniels. He started grabbing out his guns to shoot some of the people coming after him, and I got up and ran out to stop him, but he accidentally got me in the shoulder. I just collapsed in pain and I eventually blacked out from blood loss I suppose.

"You were so brave," Kelly said, her eyes wet with tears unfallen.

"And Imhotep?" Fallon asked.

"I don't think I was conscious for that part. But I'm assuming he got to Daniels. He must have assumed that I was dead since I was on the ground with bullet hole and blood coming out of me. I probably wasn't worth checking out," Adam answered.

"Why did you try to stop Daniels from shooting those men? They were trying to kill him, and possibly you too," Kelly asked.

"They were under some sort of spell, weren't they? It wasn't completely their fault, they were innocent men being...controlled or something. Eventually they would go back to normal, but they wouldn't get that chance if they were dead," Adam explained.

"Oh, Adam, such a martyr," Fallon sighed with a smile.

"But we certainly don't have that much time," Adam said, squirming in his cot, making a move to swing his legs off. Fallon and Kelly quickly put their hands out to stop him.

"Whoa, you're not going anywhere," Kelly rebuttled.

"Of course I am, you guys aren't going anywhere without me. It's far too dangerous," Adam said.

"And I'm sure we will be in the perfectly capable hands of Rick and Mr. Bay," Fallon assured him. The statement didn't do much to assure him, especially with the mention of the Medjai.

"Besides," Kelly cut in, "you can't very well protect us when you can't use your arm."

"I can't just let you guys go into the arena without knowing that you'll come out alive," Adam said, reaching his hand over and grabbing Kelly's. Fallon could see a blush creep up Kelly's neck to her cheeks.

"I'm certainly capable of taking care of myself, you know. I'm Miss Guns-and-Swords. And Fallon's smart enough to figure this whole thing out and kill the creature and shit. Besides, she's got Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome to protect her even from a grain of sand. You've got nothing to worry about," Kelly replied, softly.

Fallon suddenly felt as though Kelly and Adam wanted to say more to each other. She didn't blame them, so much had happened already, and the unknown was ahead of them. Literally, anything could happen. Fallon always knew how Kelly felt about her brother, and even though Fallon never knew how her brother felt about her best friend, she felt now was the time that he would make it known to at least Kelly.

"I'll um..." Fallon stood up from the edge of Adam's bed, "I have to talk to Mr. Bay about something."

She slowly walked over to Ardeth, who had been watching near the entrance to the medical ward overlooking the rows of mostly empty cots. There was a French soldier in there with a severe stomach bug. Fallon hoped that she would be able to hear something that Adam and Kelly would be talking about as she walked away, but she knew that they would wait until she was out of earshot.

"We just need to give them a moment," Fallon explained.

"I understand," Ardeth replied. An uncomfortable silence fell, and all they could hear were the murmured voices of Kelly and Adam, and the moaning of the French soldier.

"Hopefully, Rick and Jonathon will be back soon," Fallon said to break the silence.

"Yes," Ardeth simply replied. "At the museum..." he started.

"What?" Fallon asked.

"At the museum while we were searching for where the Book of Amun-Ra was hidden on the tablet, something happened to you."

Fallon was startled. She blinked a couple of times. "I...I don't recall anything."

"You touched the stone and you stepped back. You almost fell back. It was as if something happened."

Fallon tried to remember everything that had happened last night. Everything was a blur and everything had been happening so quickly. How much could she actually remember? Burns died, she found out she was an oracle, Imhotep wanted her and Evy, her and Ardeth's dreams were connected, the Book of Amun-Ra...The Book of the Amun-Ra. The tablet. When she touched the tablet she saw Hamunaptra! She saw the Statue of Horus there and then Evy said that that's where the Book of Amun-Ra was!

"I...I saw...something," Fallon said, muttering to herself.

"What?" Ardeth asked, leaning in closer to hear her.

"I saw something," Fallon repeated a little louder. "When I touched the tablet, I saw something. It was Hamunaptra, and the Statue of Horus..."

"You saw those things before-"

"Yes, before Evy said that's where the Book of Amun-Ra was hidden," Fallon finished.

She could see a small hint of a smile on the corners of his lips. "Do you know what this means? It means that you have had a vision. This proves more than anything else that you are in fact an oracle."

Fallon's voice was caught in her throat. The only word she could let out was a cracked, "Lovely."

Once she took a breath she said, "You do realize that this isn't quite helpful right now? I mean that was a complete accident. I don't know how to control it."

"But you can learn," Ardeth said. His smile was growing and his eyes were glimmering more and more with hope. "You had the vision by the touch of something that eventually gave us the answer. We know that it can be at least touch based. You have the ability to connect with so much, to save lives."

"Alright," Fallon burst out laughing. "I don't think that my ability can go so far as to do that."

"All the same," Ardeth continued, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You have the ability of the oracle. And with time and patience, you can hone that ability and use it to help many people."

"Well, we'll see," Fallon said, doubtful. "In the very least, it can help me find more artifacts."

She looked back over to Kelly and Adam and discovered them to be embracing the other warmly. But Ardeth's words did ring something with her. More than anything, she wanted to see her best friend and her brother alive. If this ability really meant anything, then she truly would like to use to help people. Especially those she loved.

 **AN: Haha, typical Fallon. I apologize for the short chapter, I've been working a lot, and wanted to at least post something. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Hi all! I'm SO sorry that I've been away for so long. The only excuse that I have is that life gets in the way. A lot has happened (some good, some bad, some in between) and writing just didn't feel right at the moment. I didn't want to give you guys anything that wasn't 100% simply because I couldn't focus. When I logged back on recently and I saw the influx of favorites and follows and views I immediately felt so heart-warmed that I knew that it was about time that I got back to business. I love this fanfiction because it's been around for a good six years and it's been fun to write, rewrite, and revise. Thank you all for supporting it and I'm going to get back into the groove of writing and updating it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Fallon and Kelly had excused themselves to go back to their apartment and change into something more comfortable, and quickly wash up.

"Ugh, I feel so disgusting after everything that happened yesterday. I never want to step foot in another sewer again," Kelly had said. On the way there from the medical ward, she had said nothing to Fallon, nor had she shown any new or exciting emotion hinting at what had transpired between her and Adam. In fact, she acted as though nothing had changed. After quickly using wash basins to quickly clean their legs and arms they began to search trunks and drawers for clothes.

"Um, Kelly, what...exactly did my brother tell you?" Fallon asked, grabbing a new blouse and long khaki skirt and heading towards a changing screen. An awkward moment followed the question. Fallon rebuttled quickly. "I mean, if you don't want to tell me that's perfectly alright because it was between the two of you and it's none of my business-"

"Fallon!" Kelly interrupted. "You're rambling again."

Heat crept up Fallon's neck and face. "Yes, of course I am. So silly of me."

Kelly shook her head and looked at the clothes Fallon was holding. "I wouldn't wear a skirt on a rescue mission like this, Fal."

Fallon clutched the long skirt in her hands. "Well, what else would I wear? I don't own anything else."

Kelly turned and headed into her bedroom, threw open her dresser drawers and pulled out something. She threw them to Fallon. Unfolding the pressed khaki fabric, she stared down with horrified wide eyes. She held it up at arms length and let the two separated, yet connected pieces of fabric fall out full length.

"Kelly, these are pants..." Fallon managed to excrete from her throat.

"Exactly!" Kelly replied, closing the doors to her bedroom, leaving them open only an inch so she could still talk to Fallon.

"I can't possibly wear these!" Fallon protested.

"Yes. You can."

"I...just-it's not-" Fallon stuttered.

Kelly flung the doors open, having already changed into a clean white cotton blouse and some long khaki pants herself, slightly puffed at the hips as was fashionable, and wearing tall, knee-high brown boots.

"Fallon, we're going into the desert to fight an evil, powerful, immortal, mummy that was raised from the dead. Do you really think wearing a long skirt and heels is sensible?" Kelly challenged her best friend.

This left Fallon speechless, much to her annoyance. She had never worn pants a day in her life, nor did she have the intention of wearing them any time soon.

Kelly, picking up another pair of tall brown boots that were strewn across the kitchen floor and handing them to Fallon, she added with a wink, "Besides, Ardeth will think that you'll look like the cat's meow in them."

Fallon could not hold back a laugh. "NO! He absolutely will not! You are daft for thinking such a crude thing."

Kelly released a giggle. "Either way, you have to wear the pants. I'm not letting you out of this apartment unless you do."

Fallon let out a huff of surrender. But she didn't want to let Kelly off that easily. "Fine, but you're evading the question."

"What question?" Kelly laughed as she reached for the door handle of the front of the door of the apartment. Fallon straightened her shoulders.

"What you and Adam discussed together in the medical ward."

There was a single moment of silence between them as they stared at each other. "I'm gonna go check to see if Jonathon is outside with Rick."

"Oh no you don't-!"

Kelly slammed the door to the apartment after she slipped out into the hallway.

"You little cheat," Fallon finished under her breath.

Fallon appeared outside of the apartments of the Fort where Kelly, Rick, Jonathon, and Ardeth waited with the car, counting guns and ammo and whatnot. The fabric between her thighs and hugging her calves made her buckle her knees together hunch her shoulders forward so she could wring her arms out in front of her, hoping it would hide her. Though nothing could hide how red her face had become, even more apparent since the blue scarf was still in her hair from yesterday holding her hair back. The boots Kelly handed her were a little big, and she had to stuff them with extra socks, but that only made her toes feel scrunched together.

All heads simultaneously turned to look at her. She could barely look at the array of mixed faces they were giving her. It all made her want to crawl back inside and change immediately back into her long skirt and Mary-Jane heels too small for her feet.

"Look at the Sheba who just walked out!" Kelly whooped. Fallon rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Well, I never thought I'd see that in my day," Jonathon said.

"Are you comfortable, Fallon?" Rick asked, confused.

"OH!" Fallon shrieked. "Let's just go! Evy needs us, doesn't she?! You're all standing around gawking at me when we have something more important to be worrying about. I'm ashamed of all of you!" She stomped down to Jonathon's car, cursing and scolding under her breath the entire way.

"She's got a point, let's go," Rick agreed, getting into the front passenger seat of Jonathon's car.

Fallon opened the back passenger door and slid into the middle seat while Kelly jumped over the other back passenger door and bounced into the seat next to her. Fallon squeezed herself together as Ardeth slid into the other seat next to her, she couldn't bring herself to look at him. The only thing she could bring herself to look at was the fact that as she was squished between Kelly and Ardeth, her outer hips and thighs brushed against his. And there was no way she could adjust to rid herself of this face-warming distraction unless she asked Kelly to switch with her. And she knew full well that Kelly would not switch with her.

As they began to drive, Rick giving Jonathon directions as to where to go, a silence fell over the car. The sun was already emitting it's blaring midmorning heat, casting gold and orange light onto Cairo behind them as they drove out into the desert. The light was almost too bright, until they turned away from it to head even deeper into the desert.

Fallon wondered if Ardeth was just as uncomfortable as she was. It had been such a bizarre night. Oracles and mummies and mobs and tablets...and his uncle had died. She had apologized, there in the sewer. Though she knew that it wasn't exactly the best of places to offer sympathies. She wondered how he must be feeling. She turned her head to peek at his face through her peripheral vision. His face was stone, balanced, yet with that edge towards seriousness, and yet also deep in thought, she quickly noticed his fists clenched tensely on his lap. Fallon wondered what he was thinking about. His uncle? The Creature? Her maybe? Please, he had much more important things to think about than her. She turned her face away at her own rejection. Besides, she had thoughts of her own that she needed to be thinking about. The fact that Imhotep was after her unsettled her to no end, also the fact that he wanted to use her cousin in a ritual sacrifice to bring his dead lover back to life. And the whole Oracle thing...she lightly shook her head. She'd rather think about anything else than think about that. She still couldn't believe it.

But she wondered what Ardeth had to do with it? How did he know so much?

Fallon turned her head to look at him at this thought, but she found her eyes locked onto his. Nothing transpired in what seemed like the longest minute in the world. Fallon couldn't stop the creeping flush over her cheeks. Geez, she had to stop doing this around him! Right now, it was bad enough that she felt some odd connection to him, especially with all of the dreams they had been having, and him helping her learn about the Oracle; but on top of all of that and what had happened between them in the past several days, she was sitting there next to him feeling the most vulnerable while wearing pants and is almost pressed up against him while wearing them! How could things get worse?!

Ardeth, personally, had never seen a woman wear pants that tight before. Besides Kelly, of course, who, for someone reason, didn't phase him when she had come out of the apartment at Fort Bryon, nor did he exactly notice what she was wearing. However, the reaction was different having seen Fallon walk out in them. She stood out like a sore thumb, and he was not prepared to see her so...interestingly dressed. True, the women in the Medjai tribe would never dress that way, but he couldn't help but stare at Fallon and her legs as she tried to shield herself from everyone's eyes. How uncomfortable she looked, and he could feel it too, coming straight from the blush that colored her face. She did that a lot. And he noticed every single time. He didn't know what he wanted to do when he saw her standing there like that and marching to the car, the shape of her legs almost perfectly outlined in the khaki pants. He wanted to laugh at how irritated she was, he wanted to reach out and touch—No, stop, he had to tell himself, he didn't, but he truly did want to cry and shout to the top of his lungs...Even still, sitting so close next to her in the car as their hips touched, he had the very same urge to move his hand ever so slightly and brush his fingers over-

He had been clenching his fists together the entire time he had been in the car to prevent himself from ever doing such a thing. He wished he could bring his thoughts to another topic that was more important. And for a while he was able to. He thought about the Creature, and he thought about how when he returned to his people (if he returned to his people) he would have to tell them that his uncle is dead, he thought about the Oracle, and how Fallon needed to somehow learn how to use her power so that she may help conquer the Creature. Fallon...why did it immediately come back full circle to Fallon?

He could feel the tension seeping through her skin right next to him. He wondered if maybe she was just nervous about what had happened over the past couple of days, particularly yesterday, and that the Creature had a special use for her. He also wondered if maybe she was still uncomfortable about her manner of dress, which was clearly instigated by none other than Kelly, otherwise, he was sure, that she would have come back out in what he assumed was her usual attire, like that which she wore yesterday. And in the deep recesses of his mind, which he tried to pretend didn't exist, he wondered if she was also uncomfortable with him.

He could usually read Fallon's face like a book. She showed everything that she was thinking on her face. He slowly turned his head to cast a glance at her but only found himself staring into her eyes. And for once...he was too nervous himself to be able to figure out what her face read.

"I know I said this last night, but..." She began to say suddenly. "I'm truly sorry about your uncle. He was a great man who taught me well, and was a great influence on my life."

Ardeth swallowed, allowing himself to think about what she had said to him so out of the blue, and also allowing him to quickly think of something he could say as a reply. He was finally able to look away, managing to capture a breath. "Thank you. He fought honorably in the name of our people. I am proud to have called him my uncle."

She nodded slowly. "You seem to be taking it rather well."

"I will mourn with my people later. At present, there are more pressing matters." He swallowed hard again, knowing that on his mind was mostly Fallon, not the pressing matters that he needed to be thinking about. There will be plenty of time for that when it came.

"Yes, of course," Fallon sighed, turning her head down. He saw her eyes loom over how close their thighs were together, pressed against the other, and heat once again showed in her cheeks. Then she looked away.

Ardeth saw her hands clench into fists, much like his own were. Letting out a deep breath, Ardeth knew that this car ride was going to be a long one.

 **AN: Hi there! Thanks again for waiting so patiently for this one. It is a little more...deep in thought into the characters. For some reason I really wanted to write about Fallon wearing pants. I didn't exactly intend for this chapter to be all about the tension she and Ardeth felt about her wearing pants, but I wanted to get a little deeper into their inner feelings, both of them in a situation that is WAY out of their comfort zones. Please tell me what you think in the comments! Thanks everyone! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here is another chapter for you all! There will be some announcements at the end of the chapter. Thanks so much for following! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own The Mummy, only my OC's.**

* * *

It hardly took an hour to get where they wanted to go. The abandoned airfield that once belonged to the Royal Air Force in Giza no longer had gates to enter through. Fallon knitted her eyebrows at the site of a long, shattering building. Why were they here?

"Rick, what is this place?" Fallon asked.

"My friend, Winston, can help us out. This is where he spends a good majority of his time," Rick explained.

"Help us how, exactly?" Kelly muttered under her breath.

After parking and getting out of the car, they strode over the sand dunes, following the sound of a gramophone a good 100 feet into the airfield, where they encountered a large old man sitting in a chair underneath an umbrella and sipping tea.

"Is that O'Connell, my dear boy?" Whom Fallon could only assume was Winston called out as he saw the group approaching.

"Morning, Winston, uh, a word?" Rick called back.

"Of course!" Winston replied zealously.

"Who is this chap, again?" Jonathon muttered to Kelly.

"A friend who was a pilot in the Royal Air Force back during the Great War," Kelly told him as they trekked through the sand up to Winston. "I've met him once or twice."

Fallon could barely make it up the dunes in the boots Kelly had lent to her. Even with the socks stuffed into them to try to make them fit better didn't help the fact that they were still a little too big. She stumbled through the orange sand, tripping over her own feet, as Kelly teased and giggled. Ardeth, who had been trailing behind her slowly, in a few single strides, was by her side and placed a hand on her back and the other on her arm, steadying her.

"Thank you," Fallon whispered as they made it up the dune and on steadier ground to discuss their predicament with Winston.

"It's not a problem," Ardeth said.

"Winston, we have a problem," Rick started.

"Ah, and what does your little problem have to do with His Majesty's Royal Air Force?" Winston asked.

"Not a damn thing," Rick replied with the straightest face Kelly and Fallon had ever seen.

Winston put his teacup back onto his saucer. "Is it dangerous?"

"Well you probably won't live through it," Rick said.

"By Jove, do you really think so?" The Air Force general asked.

"Well, everybody else we've bumped into has died, why not you?" Jonathon proposed.

Fallon noticed Ardeth's eyebrows knit together and his brow wrinkle, forming a concerned look on his face.

Winston stood up and placed his tea cup and saucer on a table beside his chair. "So what's the challenge then?"

"Save the damsel in distress, beat the bad guy, save the day," Rick summarized. A delighted grin spread across Winston's face.

"Oh! Haha, Winston Havelock at your service, sir! Ha ha!" Winston saluted them.

Kelly grinned. "I love him."

* * *

The fighter plane that Winston Havelock still flew when he wasn't as under the influence of alcohol as he can be (which wasn't often) was ancient and falling apart, and definitely needed a new paint job. For a quick and convenient rush journey into the desert back to Hamunaptra it was ideal. There was only one small tiny problem that Fallon could see wrong with it. Aside from the cockpit seat, there was only one other place to seat one person, the gun-carrier. That seated two out of 6 people.

"How are we going to do this?" Kelly inquired.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to strap a couple of you to the wings," Rick replied, pulling on some goggles.

Fallon, Kelly, and Jonathon stood with their mouths agape.

"We're gonna what?" Kelly gaped at Rick.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Fallon muttered.

Ardeth turned to her suddenly. "What do you mean by that?"

This caught Fallon off guard. "Oh, nothing...I'm just nervous is all. I'm really unsure about all of this."

"Golly, Ardeth, you jump at every odd thing she says as if there's something wrong. Calm down, you don't always need to be there to save her," Kelly said, punching him in the shoulder.

Fallon looked down at the sand. Now that she thought about it, Ardeth was always there. Helping her up, across sand dunes, like he was always rescuing her.

"She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself," Kelly added. Fallon met Kelly's eyes. "I mean she could fight you with a sword, knock you off your horse, outwit you in a battle of knowledge and books. And she has. She's certainly no damsel in distress."

Fallon took a breath and realized that Kelly was right. After surviving Hamunaptra the first time and not only discovering what happened to her parents, and learning of a great power she possibly possessed, did she fully realize the strength that she did possess.

Before Ardeth could say anything, Rick walked over with extra pairs of goggles, hats, two long sets of rope, and some leather belts passing them out.

Kelly got close next to Ardeth. "It's endearing and sweet though. It shows that you care." She claps a hand on his back. "And that's why you get to ride the wing strapped to her."

"Okay, who's going to get strapped together to the right wing?" Rick asked, uncoiling some rope.

"Ardeth and Fallon will be!" Kelly called out immediately.

"Um-!" Fallon started until Kelly clapped a hand on her back.

"We need to keep the weight distribution even on each wing," Kelly interrupted her.

They first decided to tie up the pairs at the waist, that way there would be no separation while flying. Climbing onto the wing of the plane together seemed to be the most difficult thing. Kelly fought endlessly with Jonathon, screaming at each other on the preferred method to climb onto the wing. Fallon and Ardeth simply stared at the wing for a second, conjoined at the hip by the rope. Both of them tried to hide how uncomfortable they were by trying to think of the best way to climb onto the wing without either of them falling awkwardly.

After an excruciating silence that seemed to last forever, Fallon spoke. "Well obviously we need to step and climb onto it together, very synchronized."

Ardeth cast her a glance and nodded in agreement. He took a step towards the wing and Fallon stumbled on her feet at the sudden jolt. They giggled at the mishap.

"Not like that," Fallon chuckled.

They hobbled over to the wing.

"Let's put our hands up on the wing, and then on the count of three let's jump and climb up with our free leg," Fallon suggested. "And if I'm lucky you have enough body strength to help pull me up the rest of the way because there is not a chance that I have enough upper body strength to hoist myself up this wing."

Ardeth laughed at her comment and she glowed with pride at her ability to amuse him.

They placed their hands up on the wing and counted together slowly to three. At the final count they hoisted themselves up onto the wing, but Ardeth did it with much more strength than Fallon could propel herself, and she struggled to climb up over the edge of the wing while still strapped to Ardeth's hip. The edge dug into her side and she resisted crying out, until Ardeth chuckled and clutched her arm and pulled her up onto the wing.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Fallon chortled. "Yes. It looks like I was right."

"See Jonathon! Why can't you just agree to do it like that?!" They heard Kelly shout at Jonathon.

"Because I'm not that coordinated, you toshpot!"

"What does that word even mean?!"

"Could you two stop arguing and get up on the plane so I can strap you all to it and we can get going?!" Rick shouted over them.

He strode over to Ardeth and Fallon and threw a couple of thick leather belts around them and buckled them onto the plane. Rick kept his eyes on his work but Fallon could tell he wanted to say something. When he was done he glanced up at the two.

"You, uh, you two gonna be alright?" Rick asked, his voice heavy with discomfort.

Fallon nodded. "Nothing to worry about."

"Well, uh, you make sure she doesn't slip or fall," Rick said to Ardeth seriously.

Ardeth nodded his head. Rick handed the two of them some leather flight caps and some goggles and moved on to Kelly and Jonathon with a single glance back at Ardeth and Fallon.

They finally set off after another five minutes and Fallon instantly felt uneasy. Her stomach churned and wrenched as the plane took off, and realized that she wasn't breathing as soon as the plane lifted itself into the air and was climbing in altitude. She had wrapped her arms around the edge of the wing, clinging on for dear life, not caring that her arms were aching already. She immediately regretted this, this was a huge mistake!

As they soared over the desert at increasing speed, unable to hear anything, she wanted a distraction. Anything! She looked over next to her and saw Ardeth, clutching the wing, with the biggest smile on his face. At least someone was enjoying himself. His smile slowed her heart rate and almost brought a smile to her lips.

"Are you having fun?!" She screamed over the roar of the propellers.

She could only make out a laugh coming from him, so she took it as a yes. She wished she could talk to Kelly, which personally she wished she was strapped to the wing with. Right now as her heart beat in her chest, and she could hardly breathe from the fear of her situation, all she really wanted was for Kelly to say something smart or sarcastic to make her feel better. And she wanted Adam to be there.

Poor Adam. Her brother was back in the hospital ward at Fort Brydon in Cairo with a bullet wound in his shoulder, and she was on the most dangerous mission of her life. There really was no knowing if she would come back to Cairo to see him again after all of this was over. There were still so many things she needed to tell him, all of the secrets she had been keeping since this whole ordeal started. He deserved to know them. And she wanted to talk to him about their parents. After everything that had happened in the past day she had nearly forgotten that she still had to solve the mystery of her parents. Her heart sank as she realized that she had lost track of her mother's journal, the only thing that tied her to the truth of her parents' deaths. She needed to return to Cairo after all of this was over and find out what happened; and she hoped to do it with Adam together. But the future in her mind still looked bleak despite her short-term goals. Imhotep wanted her. What if there was nothing they could do to kill him, and Evy was sacrificed, and Fallon became a pawn for Imhotep's use? And what about Kelly? Kelly still hadn't told her what Adam and she discussed before they left the medical ward. Whatever it was, Fallon hoped that it was comforting, and everything Kelly deserved to hear. If they didn't come back to Cairo, Kelly and Adam would never have the chance to pursue a stronger relationship.

Rick's shout over to her and Ardeth interrupted her train of though. "How you doin'?"

Ardeth didn't reveal an answer, though Fallon was sure that Rick could see the beaming smile on Ardeth's face. Fallon couldn't bring herself to say anything either.

The wind began to pick up and sand started to fill the vision of everyone attached to the plane.

"Winston! Peddle faster!" Fallon heard Rick scream. The alarm in his voice made Fallon's heart beat faster. Why would Winston need to peddle faster if there was no immediate emergency? The sound of the machine gun told her otherwise. Sparks went flying and bullets flew out behind her at an invisible target, though she couldn't imagine what it would be.

And that was when more and more sand gathered around them, blocking her vision and clouding her goggles.

"Hang on!" Winston called out.

The plane shook rapidly. Fallon could hear nothing but the wind gushing out sand, the sound of the propellers, the screams of her companions, and the maniacal laughs of Winston. The sand storm shook the plane like it was made of paper, and spun it out of control. All Fallon could do was scream, even the sand flew into her mouth as it whisked around her.

The finally, the sand cleared and fell around them back into the desert. Fallon, relieved, began to cough out the grains of sand that had launched themselves deep into the back of her throat. But the sputtering of the engine made her stop as she realized that the plane was plummeting down towards a sand dune.

With a crash and a puff of sand puffing around the plane, Fallon felt the impact that had her almost flying off the wing with the leather straps snapping. She would have too if it hadn't been for the rope tying her to Ardeth, instead it took the wind right out of her. She almost couldn't believe she was still alive from that crash.

"Let go of the wing," Ardeth said immediately as soon as he shook his head to clear his vision.

They slid off onto the sand together and Ardeth immediately began to untie the rope binding them. Rick hopped out of the plane, taking off his cap and grabbing his large tool bag he had stuffed underneath the seat.

"Um, can anyone help us here if it's not too much trouble?!" Jonathon shrieked. He and Kelly were almost upside down on the broken wing, still strapped and tied together with the ropes and leather straps.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses," Rick uttered.

"I will not hold my horses, thank you very much!" Kelly seethed. "I am sick of being tied to this idiot!" Rick cut their straps and they fell onto the ground where he cut the rope.

Ardeth removed his cap, still trying to get his bearings, revealing black curls coiling every which way in all directions.

"Whoo! Nice hat hair!" Kelly cheered as she removed her own to reveal a very similar hair fate.

Ardeth grabbed for the machine gun on the plane and yanked it off, admiring it as Rick made his way back over to the cockpit.

"Winston!" Rick called.

Winston had not said a thing since the plane crashed. They discovered a stationary Winston there in the cockpit, his eyes closed peacefully, and after Rick had checked his pulse was it revealed that the impact had killed the poor chap.

The sand beneath everyone's shoes began to quake and sink, and the plane was jolted even more so into the sand.

"It's quicksand!" Ardeth shouted and everyone moved away from the plane hastily.

On more solid ground they watched the torn apart fighter plane sink into the sands just outside of Hamunaptra, dragging Winston along with it.

* * *

 **AN: Hi all! Thank you all so much for keeping up so far, I hope you are enjoying it. I am going to be trying to write these last couple of chapters as quickly as I can for you all. There's probably going to be about 4 more chapters tops. Yes there will be a sequel to this one called _The Heart of the Medjai: Unfinished Memories_ taking place during The Mummy Returns, and I have already announced that I will be writing a new Mummy fanfiction in the meantime called _Tiger's Eye_. _Tiger's Eye_ will most likely have 3 stories, I have been developing it a lot this past week and it has expanded into something incredible that I can't wait to share with you all! _Tiger's Eye_ is going to be a lot more put together and well thought out so the writing process is going to take longer as I want it to be cleaner as far as writing goes, _Heart of the Medjai_ will be in the meantime.**

 **Please FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! Thank you all!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Hey everybody, thanks for reading! I have another announcement that I am going to make. I put it on my profile earlier, but I am also going to put it here. There will be a short tie over fanfic that takes place between Medjai's Fate and Heart of the Medjai. The title is currently under development, and if you have any ideas please leave a comment on Medjai's Fate or send me a private message. The summary blurb for the fanfic is on my profile page if you want an idea of what it's about :) Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

None of them had thought to bring any water on this journey. Fallon seemed to be the only one who was thinking about it. Everyone else trekked towards the City of the Dead, with the mission being the only thing on their minds. Not that Fallon wasn't thinking about the severity of the situation, but she was also extremely thirsty. She didn't want to say anything, she didn't want to sound like she was complaining. So she tried to think of something else. What else was there to think about that didn't make her stomach churn with worry or fear?

She wondered what would happen when she got to Hamunaptra. Save Evy, that was the main plan. Kill Imhotep, that was the other main plan. Find the Golden Book of Amun-Ra, that needed to happen before they did the other two. Golden Book, Evy, Imhotep; that was the order. The last two could possibly be interchangeable depending on the situation. Evy wasn't the only one who could read Ancient Egyptian. That's what Fallon was for, that and finding the Book. She only hoped that she wouldn't run into Imhotep herself. He wanted her to, but as far as he knew she was dead or nowhere to be found at least. What would he do with her if he managed to capture her? Kill her? Use her in his master plan to try and take over the world? He needed her to find the Book of Amun-Ra, which would garner him all the power in the world, but thankfully things were looking out so that they would be able to find it before he did. Unless they ran into any problems.

When they stepped foot into Hamunaptra they noticed that there were still camels there from when they had left several days ago in a rush, they must have belonged to some of the diggers that the Americans had brought with them; all of which were dead.

Everyone picked up their pace and rushed into the city. Maybe it was because they were so close to the end of this nightmare. The sooner they could get it done, the better.

Fallon knew all of their hearts were beating out of their chests in anticipation, fear, and even anxiety. As they hurried into the catacombs, Fallon felt the urge to turn back and leave. It wasn't that she didn't want to save her cousin, it was that the danger was going off in her head like an alarm.

They quickly made torches and started down a corridor.

"Now would be a good time, Fallon, to be this Oracle thing and tell us where the statue of Horus is," Rick said to her. He may as well have added _No pressure_ to the end of that sentence.

Fallon inhaled sharply, unsure of how this even worked. She felt a warm hand on her back, and when she turned she saw that it was Ardeth giving her a reassuring look. He had said earlier this morning at the medical ward that her visions are at least touch based. But what could she touch to give her the answers as to _where_ the statue of Horus was?

Kelly watched her friend eagerly as she stepped forward towards a wall covered in hieroglyphs. Fallon reached out her hand and grazed the wall with her fingertips hesitantly. When nothing seemed to happen, she laid her hand flat against the wall. She let out a sigh of relief.

"We go this way, we might have to dig," Fallon finally said.

"Did you have a vision?" Ardeth asked, stepping forward hopefully.

"No, but the hieroglyphs on the wall mention Horus, and they're all pointing that way," Fallon said. Kelly could see the disappointment in Ardeth's eyes; and she'll admit that she felt disappointed too. But if Fallon didn't see anything then she didn't see anything. Maybe the vision didn't come simply because all that really needed to be seen were just the freaking hieroglyphs on the wall.

They followed the hieroglyphs on the walls and were led to a dead end. The passage was caved in, but it didn't look like it was impossibly to dig out.

"All of the hieroglyphs point through here. We'll have to dig through here. I don't know of any other passages that could go around," Fallon stated.

"Let's get started then," Rick said.

Ardeth, Rick, and Kelly began to remove the rocks that blocked the passage way. Fallon and Jonathon couldn't find much room to fit in so Jonathon stood behind them watching them work and Fallon sat on the ground to rest. She studied the hieroglyphs on the walls in the meantime. After some time, Kelly broke away from the collapsed wall and joined Fallon the ground.

"We'll get through soon," Kelly told her. Fallon nodded. The one time she had to rest and she already felt her eyelids begin to droop.

Kelly saw this and reached into her gun holster and handed Fallon the hand gun.

Fallon raised an eyebrow.

"Take it," Kelly said.

Fallon slowly took the gun from Kelly. It was heavy in her hand, and she was unsure what Kelly exactly wanted her to do with it.

"Learn how to use it in the meantime. You're gonna need it for self-defense," Kelly told her.

"I can use a sword just fine," Fallon chuckled.

"Swords are not going to be much use here if you want to keep your distance," Kelly told her. Fallon flinched. "Come on, Fallon, you never shot a single bullet while we were in the French Legion. And your aim during practice was...horrifying, let's face it. Just do this for me and learn how to use it." Kelly stood up to go back to help remove rocks from the collapsed passageway. "Don't shoot anything though, we don't want Imhotep to know we're here quite yet."

Fallon looked at the gun in her hands. It was a six-shooter, fully loaded. At least she would have five tries to shoot something before she could actually hit something. Out of curiosity, she laid her other hand on top of the gun. In a flash that rendered her breathless she saw an altar with Evy lying on it, with decaying mummies surrounding it, praying and moaning, a gunshot piercing the air.

Fallon gasped and dropped the gun onto the ground. She didn't even notice Ardeth standing next to her. She wiped her hands on her pants, as if doing so would wipe the vision away as if she never had it.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

Fallon nodded, wiping sweat off her brow with the sleeve of her shirt. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just..."

She was afraid he would probe her about the visions again. For once could she be left alone about being an oracle?

"Would you like to learn?" Ardeth asked, eyeing the six-shooter on the ground in front of Fallon.

Fallon couldn't help but smile. What did she have to lose? "I suppose so."

He bent down and picked up the gun while she stood up. He handed her the gun.

"When you actually shoot, you want to turn off the safety. But stand with your feet shoulder width apart," Ardeth began.

Fallon followed what he said.

"Take the gun in both of your hands and take aim. Hold it between your gaze," Ardeth said. He had placed himself behind her, so close she could almost feel him. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and she tensed up more than she already was. "Relax your shoulders, and take a breath in. When you release it, that's when you shoot."

"Doesn't sound too hard," Fallon speculated.

"It's harder than it looks. You'll get better at aiming over time and the more you practice. It would be more helpful to actually fire it, but Kelly is right, it would attract too much attention," Ardeth replied. He seemed hesitant to remove his hands from her shoulders, but she could sense that he thought she seemed uncomfortable. Going against her gut feeling, she turned her head and her eyes met his. He really was very close to her, his face just inches from hers.

And then the corridor rang with Jonathon's screams.

Everyone rushed over to Jonathon who was screaming and holding out his arm, smacking at it.

"What?! What is it?!" Rick exclaimed.

"Arm! Arm!" Jonathon could only scream.

Rick finally grabbed Jonathon's shoulder and tugged the button down shirt off of it. Revealed was a large moving lump headed up his shoulder and towards his neck.

"Whoa!" Rick gasped.

"It's a scarab!" Fallon shrieked.

"Do something, do something!" Jonathon continued to scream.

Rick grabbed out a knife. "Hold him," he said to Ardeth, who briskly ran behind Jonathon and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Rick readied his knife against Jonathon's skin.

"Not that, not that!" Jonathon begged.

Fallon turned her eyes away in terror as Rick dug the knife into Jonathon's shoulder and pried the scarab beetle out of his shoulder, Jonathon shrieking in pain.

The scarab flew to the ground, Fallon and Kelly stepping out of the way. It began to scuttle towards them again, but was met with a bullet from Rick's gun. A ringing filled everyone's ears. Ardeth said something in muffled tones, but she could see his lips form the name 'Imhotep'. She could barely hear Rick tell everyone to go through the rocky passage they had dug out of the corridor, but she understood when Kelly and Ardeth nudged her towards the wall.

Once they were through the passageway, Fallon ripped off part of her sleeves to form a quick makeshift bandage and sling for Jonathon. The passage grew more cramped and Fallon prayed for it to end. When they finally found that the passage opened into a room, they piled out. It was too dark for anyone to see anything, except for a small sliver of light coming from the slit in the high ceiling revealed. From what Fallon could tell, they were in a very large room, she just didn't know how big.

Rick could make out one of the ancient mirrors that he remembered Evy showing him when they first came to Hamunaptra. It was slanted down away from the sliver of silvery blue light, and with a shot of his gun, the mirror spun and when it finally rested, the light ricocheted and caught on the rest of mirrors strategically placed throughout the room. The room glowed with golden light reflecting off of the most impressive sight that laid before the group.

Their jaws dropped at the sight of golden treasures filling the vast pit in front of their eyes. Glittering gold and jewels twinkled in the light. The underground treasure chamber, the wealth of Egypt.

A set of stairs were before them and without even thinking, they all descended them, not even daring take their eyes off of the treasures.

"Do you see...?" Jonathon muttered.

"Yeah," Rick said, cautiously looking around as they took the last step off of the stairs.

"Can you believe...?" Jonathon breathed.

"Yeah," Rick nodded. There was a path leading through the riches that they all slowly walked through.

"Could we just...?" Jonathon sighed.

"No," Kelly, Rick, and Fallon said at the same time.

Fallon desperately wanted to reach out and touch the head of a golden Anubis statue, but she didn't dare; as if touching it would kill her right then and there. Never in her work had she ever seen such vast riches in one place.

They heard a crumbling crash come from behind them and they all spun around. Dusty mummies were clawing their way from the ground, groaning and gurgling.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Rick asked.

"Priests...Imhotep's priests," Ardeth replied in shock.

"Alright then," Rick said. They opened fire.

Jonathon grabbed two guns from Rick's holsters and began to shoot. More were climbing through the ground and making their way towards them. Fallon was caught so off guard that all of the shooting around her made her retreat a few steps back behind everyone else. But when she saw that everyone was shooting at the mummies except herself, she refused to be the one holding back and not helping defeat their enemy. She still had the six-shooter in her hands, and she quickly took aim.

 _Bang!_

The bullet hit the sand behind the mummy she was aiming at.

 _Bang!_

It hit a golden statue next to it.

 _Bang!_

It grazed the crumbling rib-cage.

Ardeth grabbed her elbow, dragging her back away from the mummies.

"Come on! Let's go!" Rick shouted.

They all turned and ran through the treasure chamber, making their way up another set of stairs. Fallon managed another glimpse behind her as she ran, and more and more mummies had appeared, coming straight for them. They were slow, but they were certainly catching up.

They ran through another passageway, less cramped than the last. When they made it into another room, the statue of Horus stood before them like a sigh of relief.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for waiting so long for this chapter. For some reason it just wasn't coming out, and I also had quite a bit going on. There will be two chapters left until the end of this fanfiction and then I will start on the small sequel and Tiger's Eye.**

 **Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! I would like to hear all your thoughts on how I can improve!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. These past couple of days I've been wrapped up with National Novel Writing Month, and I'm way ahead of where I should be in the game so spending some time writing fanfiction should hold me over until I can get back in the groove of writing my story.**

 **That being said, this story is almost done. I believe it's this chapter and maybe two more, and then I'll start working on the tie-over and the brand new story that I have.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"There you are, Horus ol' boy!" Jonathon cried when they ran up to the statue.

"Let's start digging," Kelly urged.

"It should be in the base, like the Black Book was in Anubis," Fallon reminded them.

Rick started going at it with a crowbar.

Fallon heard groans coming from the corridor they just came through. She ran towards to see if she could investigate how close the threat was and then stopped abruptly when she saw the shadows.

"Rick!" She cried.

He stopped and began to search through his pack, grabbing out a stick of dynamite. He ran up to Ardeth, brought out a match, struck it on Ardeth's rough jawline, and lit the stick. With an amused and excited nod, Rick through the dynamite into the corridor, then grabbed Ardeth by the shoulder.

"Everyone over here!" Rick shouted. Kelly and Fallon grabbed at each other and threw themselves behind the statue as the dynamite exploded, tearing apart the mummies and causing a cave in.

They all let out a sigh of relief and stumbled quickly back to their feet to resume their digging at the base of Horus. Rick and Jonathon get to it, as Fallon, Kelly, and Ardeth stand by reloading their guns.

Fallon didn't have any extra ammo, and neither did Kelly nor Ardeth, but that didn't stop her from opening the barrel to check how many she had left. Only 3 bullets left, and little to no experience using the gun. She would have to use them wisely. She closed the barrel and looked up to see Ardeth reloading his large gun with expertise. When their eyes met, she couldn't help but feel subconscious and looked away first.

"Fallon-" Ardeth began to say. Fallon looked at him hopefully, not quite sure what she wanted him to say, but perhaps anything just to hear him say it to calm her nerves.

More scratchy moans were heard from another corridor and every snapped their heads and gazes to it. Ardeth turned to Rick and Jonathon.

"Keep digging," he ordered them and then started to walk towards the tunnel. Rick and Jonathon dug even faster and harder. Ardeth didn't go inside, instead as the mummies started turning the corner towards their room, Ardeth shot the bullets nonstop into them. Kelly had grabbed Fallon by the arm to pull her back and away from the firing bullets. The mummies were getting injured, bits of their dusty flesh and wrappings flying off them. It was hindering their progress getting to them, but it wasn't enough as they still kept limping towards them. When Ardeth ran out of bullets, he chucked his gun at them. Then he grabbed out his scimitar, reading to plunge head first into the action.

"Kill the Creature! Save the girl!" He cried. Fallon snatched his arm before he could jet off into the corridor.

"Wait, you don't have to go in there!" Fallon told him, her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"I have to hold them off until they find the Book," Ardeth explained.

"I understand, but I'm asking you not to," Fallon said. She could feel tears start to form in her eyes, and this time she let them form without feeling guilty about them. "There's...we can take them on here. We almost have it."

"There's too many of them and I have to ensure that you all get out with the book to kill the Creature," Ardeth said.

"Yes, but there's no guarantee that you'll come back," Fallon told him.

"You have to do this," Ardeth replied.

"I'm not leaving here without you," Fallon argued, stepping forward and shoving his sword down to his side. She hadn't realized how close she had gotten to him, their faces only inches away from the other. And once more, she didn't care.

"With or without me," Ardeth started to say, his eyes searching hers, "you will succeed and live, Fallon." He brought a hand up to her face, and for a split second cupped it and stroked her cheek with his thumb, wiping away a feathery light tear that had somehow managed to escape her eye. Then he pulled back and ran headlong into the corridor, giving out a prolonged war cry and hacking away at the priests.

Ardeth!" Fallon screamed. She would have run right in after him if Kelly hadn't grabbed her by the shoulders to hold her back.

"Go!" Ardeth cried. The mummies crowded around him until he was consumed within the mass of bodies, letting out screams of pain.

"Get back!" Rick suddenly cried from behind them.

They turned and saw a handful of mummies coming from another corridor they hadn't checked. But a cloud of salty mist sprayed them from within the base of the statue. The priests let out ghastly screams as the fronts of them began to melt and crumble away. Rick and Jonathon pushed them away and grabbed out the large chest from within the base. Fallon ran to help them and when they opened the box they all gasped with wonder, golden light glowing up at them.

"The Book of Amun-Ra," Jonathon breathed, taking it into his arms.

"We need to go," Rick announced. He broke out another stick of dynamite and a match. Once he lit it he threw it against a wall next to the corridor Ardeth had gone into.

"What are you doing?! Ardeth is in there!" Fallon shrieked. Rick and Kelly held her back as the dynamite exploded, and the corridor that Ardeth was in, was now blocked by stone, dust, and smoke.

"Come on, Fallon, we need to get to Evy," Kelly reasoned with her, holding her back from running to the caved in corridor.

"ARDETH!" Fallon screamed once more. She knew she wouldn't hear a response, but it still comforted her that he might be alive somewhere in there and able to hear her.

"Come on!" Kelly urged, yanking on Fallon's arm. Fallon finally resigned and let Kelly drag her out of the chamber.

* * *

 **I know it's a short one. It just felt right to end it right there. Only two more chapters left to write. Thank you all for following it this far, especially since this was my first published fanfiction. There is nothing I love more than The Mummy, and writing fanfiction for it is something that I have always loved to keep me in touch with it regularly.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Comment! Comments are my favorite! :D**


End file.
